SasuSaku: Historia de su amor
by VIOUPI TOP
Summary: La historia de Naruto alterada por mi donde el tema principal es la pareja de Sasuke y Sakura, sus buenos momentos y los malos. Detenida.
1. La cita

**Hola! Bueno este es el capitulo primero de mi fanfic "SasuSaku: Historia de su amor." Bueno espero que les guste mucho; la historia va a ser muy larga, de verdad XD. También va a ser bastante cursi pero creo que no como para morir. Espero que me manden sus comentarios va?**

**Como todos sabemos ni Naruto ni el guapo de Sasuke me pertenecen (bueno Sasuke en mis sueños jajaja) ni los demás personajes me pertenecen (aunque no me gustaría que me pertenecieran ni Ino ni Karin jajaja)**

* * *

Capitulo 1ro: "La cita"

Este día Sakura se había levantado, muy temprano, se baño un buen rato, se arreglo con mucho cuidado sin descuidar ningún detalle por lo mas mínimo que fuera. En su mente la joven de ojos verdes se repetía las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho la noche anterior.

Sakura que no cabe en su asombro y un poco sonrojada: ((Como que Sasuke me pidió que saliéramos hoy? Haaaaa no lo puedo creer.)) –Ella sale apresurada de su habitación ya que iba a llegar tarde a la cita con Sasuke, y el punto de reunión no estaba exactamente cerca. Durante el camino la pelirrosa va pensando en la noche anterior.

///////////RECUERDOS\\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke: Oye.

Sakura: Si?

Sasuke un poco tímido y volteando a ver a otro lado: Quería ver si mañana tú… y yo… podíamos vernos.

Sakura se queda callada un momento con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

Sasuke extrañado: Hola? Que te sucede?

Sakura saltando de felicidad: Si!!! Claro que quiero salir contigo!!!

Sasuke: Bueno, tú y yo mañana a las 2 en el muelle.

Sakura: Si claro!!!

////////////FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS\\\\\\\\\\\

Al llegar Sakura se fija que bajando la colina que lleva al muelle, ya se encuentra Sasuke sentado en la orilla del muelle esperándola y se percato que traía una flor. Sasuke se levanta para darle el encuentro.

Sakura muy feliz y campante: Hola, buenos días.

Sasuke ocultando la flor: Buenos días.

Sakura: Que bonito narciso.

Sasuke que se sintió apenado y para que Sakura no se diera cuenta giro la cabeza: Te lo traje a ti.

Los dos se sientan en la orilla del muelle y miran las tranquilas aguas del lago.

Sakura: Muchas gracias ((Este debe ser el mejor día de mi vida!!! Creo que no puede mejorar, y si puede, espero que lo haga))

Sasuke aunque esta viendo el lago esta inundando su mente de pensamientos acerca de sus sentimientos, las cosas que quiere hacer y las que debe hacer, acerca de la venganza, acerca de su felicidad, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Sasuke: Un narciso.

Sakura que al oírlo hablar voltea a verlo: Que sucede?

Sasuke sin mirarla: Un narciso como los que siempre llevabas al hospital cuando estaba internado –deja de mirar el lago para bajar la cabeza y dice mas bajo—Siempre estuviste cuidándome verdad?

Sakura sonrojada pero también un poco preocupada: -no era nada, solo pasaba para ver si estabas cómodo, aparte siempre que te herían era por protegerme.

Sasuke volteándola a ver: Me siento mal.

Sakura un tanto preocupada: Por que? Te duele algo?

Sasuke bajando la mirada una vez más: No, no estoy enfermo.

Sakura: Entonces que es?

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba el primer capitulo, mañana descanso y pasado mañana les pongo el capitulo 2 va? Espero que les haya gustado y que me lo digan y si no les gusta al menos denme criticas pero constructivas de preferencia va?

Besos, bye.


	2. El misterioso clon

Hola, esta es la segunda parte de la historia espero que esta les guste mas por que el capitulo pasado no es muy bueno, aparte este capitulo es mas largo ya que pensaba que el otro es demasiado corto.

Bueno en este capitulo sabremos que le ocurre a Sasuke, lo cual preocupa un poco a Sakura.

Aquí va:

Capitulo 2: "El misterioso clon"

Sasuke: Estoy triste, por que hasta hace poco, yo siempre te trataba mal y tú nunca te quejaste, nunca me reclamaste el mal trato que yo te daba.

Sakura que ya estaba calmada: Ha! Es por eso!, no te preocupes, yo siempre he sabido que eres un excelente ninja, que eres muy centrado; aparte de que yo siempre te hago perder el tiempo y con lo de tu clan, tú no tienes tiempo que perder.

Los 2 se quedan callados, voltean ambos a ver el lago mientras el viento les agita el cabello.

Sasuke que vuelve a voltear a ella: Sakura, quiero decirte algo.

Sakura bastante intrigada: Que sucede?

Sasuke: Tú sabes que desde que sucedió lo de mi clan solo he vivido para asesinar a Itachi y así traer a mi clan de vuelta.

Sakura un poco decepcionada voltea a ver el cielo y las nubes –((esto no era lo que yo esperaba))– se le nota una expresión triste en el rostro.

Sasuke al darse cuenta de esto: Sakura aun no acabo –esto provoca que ella lo vea al rostro- el mes pasado nos enviaron a Lee y a mi a una misión especial, él me pregunto que si me gustabas –estas palabras hacen que Sakura se sobresalte y espera con ansias las siguientes palabras de Sasuke- a lo que yo respondí que este tipo de cosas no me interesaran –Sakura se decepciona una vez mas.

((Sakura: Por que me estará diciendo todas estas cosas?, a que quiere llegar?))

Sasuke: Después de hablar con Lee toda la noche me di cuenta de que ya no solo te gustaba como le gusto a cualquier chica, sino que de verdad sientes algo por mi, algo real! -Al escuchar estas últimas palabras Sakura se sonroja mucho y Sasuke continua- Y desde entonces me he percatado de que tu comportamiento aparte de ser mucho muy diferente del que tienes con los demás, es diferente al de cuando nos conocimos. Haz madurado desde entonces.

Sasuke: permíteme un segundo.

Sasuke se levanta y Sakura intrigada lo observa. Él se alejo unos pasos y de inmediato hace un clon, Sasuke le dice unas palabras al clon y Sasuke mientras Sakura observan como se alea el clon.


	3. El anillo Uchiha

Hola, espero que les estén gustando mis capítulos por que aquí les viene es tercer capitulo en el cual hablara de una reliquia del clan Uchiha, y contestara la duda de que le paso a la familia de Sasuke?, que les hizo Itachi?

Capitulo 3: "El anillo Uchiha".

* * *

Sakura: ((que estará sucediendo?)) Sasuke, a donde va ese clon? ((algo extraño esta sucediendo))

Sasuke: Mas tarde te lo diré, ahora esto es más importante. Como ya te dije, es mi deber derrotar a Itachi y así regresar a mi familia de aquella dimensión a la que Itachi los mando con esa técnica prohibida. Pero a lo largo de este mes me he dado cuenta de que eres una persona muy importante para mi y que quiero que compartas tu vida contigo por siempre.

Sakura al oír todo esto se le olvida todo: la venganza de Sasuke se le olvida, hasta el clon que se marcho no hace mucho. Luego los 2 se levantan y Sasuke saca de su bolsillo una cajita y la abre mostrando un bello anillo.

Sasuke sacando el anillo y dándoselo: Sakura este es el anillo de matrimonio que mi padre le dio a mi madre y a él se lo dio mi abuela y así de generación en generación. Recuerdas el día en que teníamos que llevar a clase una reliquia familiar? Pues ese día mi madre me presto el anillo y me dijo que yo lo iba a heredar.

Sakura: A si ya recordé el anillo, pero tú? No debería heredarlo el hijo mayor?

Sasuke: En mi familia este anillo pasa de madre al hijo que ella decida, pero tiene que ser varón, sino sede a un sobrino o algún otro pariente.

Sasuke se pone más serio y voltea la cabeza a otro lado: Pues bien ese día fue cuando por mostrarle el anillo a todos llegue tarde a casa y cuando volví mi familia ya no estaba.

Sakura triste: Sa…su…ke. –Le regresa el anillo.

Sasuke un poco nervioso: Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –Ve a Sakura a los ojos-- Sakura, quiero que ahora tú conserves el anillo, y cuando derrote a Itachi y mi familia vuelva, tú le des al anillo a mi madre, después de que te haya presentado como mi prometida. –Sakura se sorprende muchísimo— bueno --Sasuke se pone nervioso y se arrodilla mostrándole el anillo-- solo si aceptas, ser mi novia --El pone el anillo en su dedo-- te queda perfecto.

Sakura esta apunto de llorar, no puede creer lo que acaba de oír. Sasuke se levanta.

Sakura: Sasuke esto parece un sueño. –Las lagrimas empiezan a resbalan por sus mejillas.

Sasuke limpiándole las lagrimas: Pero no lo es, es 100 real, por cierto que me vas a responder?

Sakura lanzándose a sus brazos: SI!!! ACEPTO!!!

Después se dieron su primer beso.

* * *

Bueno este es el final de el 3er capitulo, que les pareció??? Espero que les haya gustado por que me esfuerzo mucho para que queden bien.

Besos, bye.


	4. El clon regresa

Hola esta es el 4to capitulo de la historia: "SasuSaku: Historia de su amor" espero que los anteriores capítulos les hayan gustado por que aún quedan muchísimos, así que si se preguntan por que todo es color de rosa, todavía falta para que los problemas empiecen.

Bueno, en este capitulo sabremos que paso con el clon que Sasuke mando.

* * *

Capitulo 4to: "El clon vuelve."

Sakura: Sasuke pero solo estoy cuidando el anillo de tu madre hasta que ella vuelva.

Sasuke: Si pero, cuando nos vallamos a cazar será tuyo de nuevo.

Sakura que se queda pensativa y baja la cabeza: ((ahora que lo pienso eso quiere decir que su venganza todavía continuara))

Sasuke como si le estuviera leyendo la mente le contesta: Si Sakura aun tengo que seguir con mi venganza, toda mi familia me necesita, pero aun no estoy preparado para enfrentarme con Itachi, aun no estoy a su nivel, por eso tengo que entrenar mucho.

De repente los dos ven al clon bajar por la colina hasta llegar al muelle, Sasuke se adelanta para darle el encuentro.

Sasuke: Como te fue?

Clon de Sasuke: Ella accedió a la petición que le hice.

Sakura esta un poco confundida por todo.

Sasuke: Hubo algún inconveniente?

Clon: Pregunto todo lo que ya habíamos previsto y le dije todas las soluciones que ya habíamos encontrado. Y ella termino accediendo gustosa.

Sasuke: Se dio cuenta que no era realmente yo?

Clon: Al parecer no.

Sasuke: Esta bien, ya te puedes ir, gracias.

El clon desaparece con un humito blanco. Y Sakura esta muy desconcertada.

Sakura: Que petición??? Y A quien se la hicieron??? No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando.

Sasuke que se percata de la preocupación de su ahora novia: No te preocupes no es nada malo, mande a mi clon a hablar con tu madre. –Sakura se quedo impactada.

Sakura: Ha! Si? Y cual fue la petición que le hiciste???

Sasuke: Bueno primero le pedí permiso para que seamos novios, a lo cual con los recuerdos del clon que me llegan, ella accedió, pero esa no es la verdadera petición.

Sakura aun muy confundida: Si esa no fue la verdadera petición, entonces cual fue???

* * *

Este es el final del cuarto capitulo, espero que me dejen sus comentarios, y también de que les haya gustado mucho. Gracias a todos por los comentarios de los capítulos pasados, me hacen muy feliz.

Besos, bye.


	5. La inesperada llegada de Naruto

Este es el capitulo no.5 en este capitulo llegará Naruto a cambiar un poco la tranquilidad de la historia.

* * *

Capitulo 5: La llegada inesperada de Naruto.

En el momento en el que Sasuke iba q explicarle todo a Sakura Naruto sale de la nada como una margarita a interrumpir todo.

Naruto: Sakura, Sasuke, hola como están? Que les parece si vamos a comer Ramen???

Sasuke dirigiéndose a Sakura: Quieres ir?

Sakura: Esta bien.

Al parecer Naruto vio cuando Sasuke y Sakura se besaron, pero Naruto no quería creerlo, él siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura. Entonces en el camino hizo varias pruebas para darse cuenta.

Naruto: ((No creo que sean novios por que no van agarrados de la mano, pero necesito mas pruebas)) –Oigan y si pasamos por unas flores?—((Si la florería de Ino esta muy cerca y si Sasuke se deja abrazar por Ino todo estará dicho))

Sakura intrigada por la pregunta: ((Naruto quiere una flor???)) Porque Naruto??? Para que quieres una flor??? La vas a regalar a alguien???

Naruto: No, no la voy a regalar solo quiero que mi casa huela rico ó que acaso un chico no puede ir a comprar una flor de vez en cuando???

Sakura extrañada: Bueno. Lo siento.

Sasuke se limito a reírse de su compañero en su mente.

Todos entraron a la florería y en efecto estaba Ino atendiendo

Ino: Sasuke, otra vez por aquí??? Veo que si le diste la flor.

Sakura y Naruto muy intrigados: Apoco viniste a esta tienda en la mañana.

Sasuke: Si Sakura aquí compre tu narciso.

Naruto: Mierda ósea que Ino y Sasuke ya hablaron.

Naruto hablo un poco con Ino pero después la interrumpió precipitadamente y tomo la primera flor que vio y la pago. Era una flor muy bonita que es difícil de encontrar ya que solo se da en las montañas.

Naruto: Bueno vamos a al Ramen.

Al llegar al Ramen Ichiraku Naruto es el primero en sentarse.

Naruto: ((Si se sientan juntos eso lo será la prueba)) Y pare el pobre de Naruto efectivamente se Sentaron juntos, hablaron de que iban a pedir e hicieron su orden. Naruto se quedo un poco triste y también pido un tazón de Ramen.

Sakura muy feliz: Naruto tenemos algo muy importante que decirte Sasuke y yo.

Naruto nervioso adivinando que le querían decir la interrumpe: Que es alguna misión de super rango "S"?

Sakura: No, no es nada de eso, se trata de… --Pero Naruto la interrumpe al levantarse.

Naruto: Hinata, Hola ven te invito un tazón de Ramen.

Todos están un poco confundidos por la actitud de Naruto, pero Hinata acepta gustosa.

Hinata que se percata de la situación de Sasuke y de Sakura: Sakura… Sasuke… ustedes dos?

Naruto interrumpiéndola: Hoo! Si que mal educado soy, quieren algo mas??

Sasuke: No gracias Naruto: pero en serio queremos decirte algo.

Al terminar estas palabras empieza a caer un aguacero, Naruto se levanta, todos lo observan con un poco de suspenso.

Naruto un poco triste: Este… luego me lo cuentan si? Es que esta lloviendo muy fuerte y tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Aquí le dejo el dinero señor.

Naruto toma rápido su flor y se sale a la lluvia, todos lo miran con preocupación.

Sakura: Oye Hinata parece que Naruto no se quiere dar cuenta por lo que esta pasando.

Sasuke dirigiéndose a Hinata: Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Sakura y yo somos novios no?

Hinata: Si, ya lo note. ((Pobre Naruto, siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura, como me gustaría estar en su lugar))

Sasuke continua: Hinata si puedes les podrías decir a Naruto que esta sucediendo???

Sakura: Si y también que no era nuestra intención herirlo???

Hinata: Si, cla… claro, ya me voy.

Sakura: Gracias, y ten cuidado.

* * *

Bueno este fue el capitulo 5, me tarde en sacarlo por que he tenido problemas con las imágenes aparte como lo abran notado es mas largo. 


	6. Los sentimientos de Naruto

Bueno en este capitulo no sale Sasuke ni Sakura así que es NaruHina. Y trata de que Hinata va a buscar a Naruto a su casa, veamos que sucede.

Este es el capitulo 6to, llamado "Los sentimientos de Naruto"

* * *

La lluvia empieza a ceder y esta comenzando a caer el sol, una ligera llovizna cubre a toda Konoha. Hinata más nerviosa que nunca va al departamento de Naruto para hablar con él. 

Hinata toca la puerta y al no salir Naruto se siente aliviada: ((Al parecer no se encuentra))

Pero en eso Naruto abre la puerta y un poco intrigado le pregunta: Hinata, que te trae por aquí??? ((Hay que mala onda, por irme muy apresuradamente la deje sola con Sasuke y Sakura)) Pasa Hinata.

Hinata casi a punto de desmayarse entra en el departamento: Yo… so… solo venia… a hablar con… tigo.

Naruto: Solo disculpa el desorden, no estoy acostumbrado a recibir visitas. Ahora si de que querías hablar? ((Supongo que es lo Sasuke y Sakura, supongo que ahora no puedo escapar.))

Hinata: Bueno,… este… pues… --Pero Naruto la interrumpe.

Naruto: Tu chaqueta esta empapada, deja te presto una que este seca –Naruto se dirige a su habitación y por la puerta se ve como vuelan prendas—Toma esta, es de cuando era mas pequeño.

Hinata mas roja que un tomate la acepta: Gra… gracias Naruto.

Naruto se sienta en el sofá y le da palmadas al asiento continuo para que ella se sienta. Hinata lentamente se acerca y se cierra la chaqueta de Naruto y se sienta junto a él.

Naruto: ((Creo que ya es inevitable)) Bueno Hinata, sino me equivoco viniste a aquí para hablar de la relación de Sasuke y Sakura o me equivoco.

Hinata un poco impresionada: Si,... es cierto.

Naruto: Tengo que desahogarme con alguien. Te gustaría escucharme???

Hinata muy apenada: Cla… claro Naruto.

Naruto: Tengo que confesarte que desde que conozco a Sakura me ha gustado.

Estas palabras ponen un poco triste a Hinata.

Naruto no se da cuenta y continua: Pero sabía que esto podría pasar en cualquier momento, ya que desde que la conozco, ella ha estado perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke; pero después de algunas misiones riesgosas ella dejo de solo gustarle a… --se pone triste—a quererlo de verdad. Sakura se ha preocupado por Sasuke más que ninguna persona –jugando—creo que ni su mamá se preocuparía tanto por Sasuke que Sakura.

Naruto al notar que no le causa gracia, continua.

Naruto mucho más serio: Y si me he dado cuenta desde un principio que ellos son novios ahora pero no he querido aceptarlo. Siempre había pensado que Sasuke no le correspondería a Sakura y ella terminaría aceptándome a mí, pero veo que me equivoque.

Naruto muy diferente a su comportamiento normal: Estoy un poco triste.

Hinata al oír estas palabras: Naruto ((Es lo mismo que a mi me pasaba con Naruto y con Sakura!!!!!!!!))((Me atreveré???, No, no puedo. Pero Naruto esta muy triste, lo hare, vamos Hinata, ármate de fuerza))

* * *

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que creen??? Los dejare con un poco de misterio, que será lo hará Hinata??? Si lo hará o le dará pena al fina??? Eso solo yo lo se. Jaja 


	7. La lluvia limpia el pasado para algo nue

Bueno este es el capitulo 7 que por cierto se lo dedico a Haruno Chan que me da una buena critica constructiva, trataré de mejorar con cada capitulo y también hacerlos mas largos. Gracias Haruno Chan.

Bueno en este capitulo Hinata se arma de fuerza y hace algo que ella solo imaginaba, y gracias a esto provoca choques en los sentimientos de Naruto.

* * *

Capitulo 7: La lluvia limpia el pasado para algo nuevo.

Hinata frente de Naruto que la observa fijamente pero con extrañeza, ella extiende sus brazos y los abre.

Hinata con voz dulce: v… e… n…

Naruto la mira y sin pensarlo se levanta y se lanza a los brazos de su tímida amiga, la abraza fuertemente pero sin herirla, y sin soltarla le dice: Gracias Hinata, tú siempre sabes que es lo que necesito y siempre haz estado para mí. –Al terminar de decir esto a los dos les late muy fuerte el corazón casi de forma sincronizada.

Naruto: ((Que es esto que estoy sintiendo???))

Hinata mas roja que nunca en su vida : ((Naruto me esta abrazando!!!!!!!))

Naruto un poco asustado por sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Hinata: ((No puede ser lo que estoy sintiendo, Hinata es mi amiga; mejor luego pienso en eso, ahorita lo estoy disfrutando… y mucho))

Se quedaron abrazados un rato más y Hinata cada segundo se sentía mas tranquila en los brazos de su amor. Hasta que alguien toco a la puerta y Naruto se fue separando lentamente de Hinata hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

Naruto: Gracias Hinata.

Hinata que se había empezando a sonrojar otra vez: No… hay… de que, Naruto.

Naruto la suelta por completo y se dirige a la puerta donde se encontraban Kiba y Neji y también se dan cuenta de que ha dejado de llover.

Naruto y Hinata sorprendidos: Neji!? Kiba!?

Kiba: Tenias razón Neji aquí esta Hinata, yo no la podía rastrear por la lluvia –picaresco—que estaban haciendo he?

Neji: Eso no te incumbe Kiba.

Kiba: Hay solo por que tú si puedes ver.

Neji: Pero veía para saber que si estaba aquí, pero ya olvídalo. Hinata ya es tarde y tenías entrenamiento con tu padre y no te presentaste.

Hinata: Ho! No! Padre debe estar molesto –voltea a ver a Naruto—Na… Naruto, debo… irme.

Naruto comprensivo: Si, claro Hinata, y gracias una vez mas.

Kiba y Neji perplejos ante la respuesta de Naruto: Gracias??? Por que???

Naruto que se comporta como siempre: A ustedes no les interesa.

Kiba y Neji se ven molestos pero ya no discuten.

Hinata, Neji y Kiba: Hasta luego Naruto.

Naruto: Adiós.

Naruto entra de nuevo a su casa y se queda un poco pensativo, trata de pensar en Sakura pero en su mente solo ve a Hinata.

Naruto sorprendido: Hinata! Su chamarra!

Naruto corre toma la chamarra de Hinata y otro objeto y sale velozmente de su casa, alcanza a los jóvenes.

Naruto: Hinata, espera. Se te olvido tu chaqueta, pero aun así conserva la mía, te la obsequio, también… –se apena un poco y se lleva la mano a la cabeza—te obsequio esta flor –era la misma que compro esa mañana en la florería Yamanaka.

Hinata muy apenada: Mu… muchas gracias, Naruto.

Naruto esta noche no pudo dormir bien pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido en este día, desde haber visto a Sasuke y a Sakura juntos en el muelle hasta el momento en donde regresa a su casa. Cuando al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, tubo la impresión de estar despierto y con Hinata a un lado observándolo por la ventana.

* * *

Bueno este ha sido el 7mo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho, ustedes que creen que Naruto soñó a Hinata o fue real??? Pronto lo sabrán.

Besos, bye.


	8. Una nueva vida

Hola, bueno en este capitulo vamos a ver un poco de ambas parejas, Naruto hablara muy seriamente con una persona (pista: tiene ojos blancos, haber si le atinan) aunque muy poco tiempo y sabremos que paso con Sasuke y Sakura al final del día anterior.

* * *

Capitulo 8: Una nueva vida.

Esta mañana al despertar lo primero que ve Sakura es el desayuno en la cama.

Sakura: ((No puede ser, entonces no fue un sueño))

Después de terminar con su desayuno Sakura se dirige al cuarto de baño que se encuentra en la habitación, se da una ducha y después se viste. Al terminar todo esto se dirige al cuarto de junto pero no encuentra a nadie, así que decide bajar a la sala principal y detrás de unas puertas se oyen unos ruidos.

((RECUERDOS))

Se encuentran Sakura y Sasuke en el Ramen Ichiraku.

Sakura: Hoy ha sido un día muy hermoso pero ya es un poco tarde y debo volver a casa.

Sasuke sobresaltándose: Ha! Es cierto! No quieres venir a vivir conmigo???

Sakura no da crédito a lo que acaba de oír: Que haz dicho??? Es enserio???

Sasuke: Claro, solo debemos ir por tus cosas a tu casa y a decirle a tu madre que si aceptaste.

Sakura: Con que eso fue lo que le pediste a mi madre??? SI, CLARO QUE QUIERO VIVIR CONTIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Tu madre solo puso unas condiciones, 1ro: quiere que la visites con frecuencia y 2do: quiere ir a cenar a NUESTRA casa todos los sábados.

Sakura; Nuestra casa, eso suena tan bonito.

((TERMINAN LOS RECUERDOS))

Al mismo tiempo en casa de los Hyuga, Naruto toca y Neji sale a la puerta.

Neji: Naruto? Que haces tú aquí? Buscas a Hinata?

Naruto: No, quería hablar contigo.

Neji muy confundido: Conmigo?... bueno pasa.

Naruto interrumpiéndolo: No, aquí no, preferiría que fuéramos a caminar, aquí hay demasiadas personas.

Naruto y Neji caminan por toda la aldea sin rumbo alguno.

Neji consternado: Y de que querías hablar Naruto?

Naruto bastante serio: Aun no se por donde empezar, como sabrás Sasuke y… --Naruto es interrumpido por Neji.

Neji en tono burlón: Y el amor de tu vida, ósea, Sakura son novios.

Naruto un tanto herido: Si, bueno eso del amor de mi vida lo creía hasta ayer, si debo admitir que me sentí triste cuando lo descubrí, pero también ya sabía que esto podía pasar y muy en el fondo me sentí feliz por ellos, y luego llego Hinata y… --Pero Neji lo interrumpe nuevamente.

Neji tan frio como siempre: Mira Naruto, estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo, aparte yo debería estar entrenando con el padre de Hinata, solo pedí un momento para salir. Si quieres saber si le gustas a Hinata la respuesta es, si. La verdad no se como nunca te haz dado cuenta si ella siempre se pone tan roja cuando te ve.

Naruto muy aliviado: Gracias Neji, si quieres ya te puedes ir.

Neji se aleja mientras Naruto se queda pensando en las palabras que dijo Neji.

Naruto: ((Es cierto Hinata siempre se pone un poco nerviosa cuando esta conmigo, pero será cierto que siempre le he gustado??? Tengo que ir a buscarla.))

Naruto sale corriendo con dirección al bosque y ve a Shino y a Kiba caminando a lo lejos y los alcanza.

Naruto: Hola chicos, a donde van?

Shino: Vamos a entrenar al bosque.

Naruto: Allí se van a ver con Hinata? –((por favor que digan que si))

Kiba con un tono de voz pícaro mientras le pica las costillas con el codo: Pues si Naruto, por que quieres ver a tu novia???

Al oír Naruto la palabra "novia" se sonrojo tanto, casi como Hinata suele hacerlo.

Naruto reclamándole: No es eso Kiba!!! – pero se apena un poco—Yo… solo… quería… hacerles unas preguntas.

Shino: Si es del comportamiento de Hinata enfrente tuyo, tal vez deberías ver como se comporta con las demás personas, ya que no a todos les da el mismo trato.

Naruto decide espiar a Hinata cuando esta con las demás personas.

* * *

Bueno este es el final del 8vo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, aunque estoy segura de que pensaron que Naruto hablaría con Hinata, pero no. 


	9. El primer día

Hola, este es el capitulo 9 de la historia de amor de Sasuke y Sakura.

Bueno en este capitulo veremos como les va en la mañana del primer su primer día, como los trataran las demás personas al saber lo de su relación.

* * *

Capitulo 9: El primer día juntos.

En la casa principal de la familia Uchiha Sakura entra al dojo y ve a dos personas entrenando con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero estas personas al percatarse de la presencia joven se detienen.

Sasuke: Buenos días Sakura, espero que hayas amanecido bien en tu nueva habitación. Mira, te presento a Kogurame, él es el encargado de la vigilancia de la villa Uchiha y un viejo amigo de mi padre.

Kogurame: Buenos días señorita Sakura, espero que se sienta bienvenida, es un gusto conocerla. El joven Sasuke siempre había estado hablando de usted –Kogurame se detiene al ser pisado por Sasuke que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Sakura: Es un gusto conocerlo, luego hablamos de eso de Sasuke ok? –Kogurame responde moviendo la cabeza.

Sasuke: Vamos a la sala de estar. –Todos salen y se sientan en la sala—Kogurame, puedes mostrarle la casa a Sakura mientras me doy una ducha???

Kogurame: Claro joven Sasuke, sígame por favor señorita. –Sakura lo sigue y Sasuke se dirige al baño—aquí esta la cocina, --siguen avanzando—Por aquí esta el cuarto de lavado, --Caminan—arriba como ya sabe, están las habitaciones, y aquí esta otra vez el dojo, señorita Sakura, sino es una indiscreción, que naturaleza de chakra tiene?

Sakura: No me hable de usted que me siento rara, simplemente llámeme Sakura ((La verdad es que se siente muy bien, me siento importante)) y mi primera naturaleza es viento.

Kogurame: No señorita Sakura, yo nunca podría llamarla así, y hablando del chakra, seria muy conveniente que su segunda naturaleza fuera la del fuego, por que como usted sabrá la familia de los Uchiha es una familia del fuego y como usted ya casi es de la familia.

Estas últimas palabras entusiasmaron mucho a Sakura.

Sakura: Si Kogurame he tenido en mente que mi segunda naturaleza sea la del fuego ((Se lo diré hoy mismo a Kakashi-sensei)).

Sasuke recién bañadito y con su ropa de siempre: Sakura ya estas lista para irnos?

Sakura: Si, claro.

Sasuke dirigiéndose a Kogurame: No podre traer la comida. Así que tendrás que pedir algo a domicilio.

Sasuke y Sakura: Hasta luego Kogurame.

Al salir de la casa e ir caminando por la villa Uchiha Sasuke toma tímidamente la mano de Sakura y esta al darse cuenta toma su mano fuertemente, luego ambos se miran se sonrían mutuamente y se dan un dulce beso pero un ruido los distrae, ya que se dan cuenta que a las afueras de la villa Uchiha hay muchos aldeanos hablando.

Multitud hablando entre ellos: Hay vienen… y de la mano... Entonces será cierto???... Se irán a casar pronto???... El Uchiha se toma todo muy enserio no?

Sasuke y Sakura no toman en cuenta los comentarios de los aldeanos, que muy sínicamente cuando pasan Sasuke y Sakura se callan. Después de caminar un rato mas se encuentran a Naruto y hay un poco de tensión entre los 3.

Naruto: Tan energético como siempre: Sakura, Sasuke, que hay? Sasuke, estas enfermo mental??? –Sasuke se prepara para golpearlo—como puedes invitar a Sakura a vivir contigo si apenas llevan un día de novios??? Sin duda tu estas loco.

Sakura y Sasuke se tranquilizan pero Sasuke responde: Eso a ti… que te importa.

Sakura cree que van a comenzar una pelea pero se sorprende a ver que los 2 chicos se sonríen.

* * *

Bueno este fue el 9no capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y esperen pronto el capitulo 10 pero mientras díganme que tal estuvo este capitulo????.

Besos, bye.


	10. La segunda naturaleza

Bueno este es el capitulo numero 10 de la historia "SasuSaku: Historia de su amor" donde aparecen mas personajes como Kakashi que llega con un regalo para Sakura, se imaginan que es? Yo creo que si. También veremos al equipo Gai completo.

* * *

Capitulo 10: La segunda naturaleza.

Después de haber esperado como media hora a su sensei y los chicos más desesperados que nunca al ver que aparece reaccionan violentamente.

Kakashi: Hola chicos, lamento la tardanza, temo que me perdí en el sendero de la vida.

Todos: Que le pasa??????????? A la próxima cítenos mas tarde.

Kakashi: Si, bueno. Vámonos, ha! Por cierto Sakura toma esto –Es un libro.

Naruto gritando: Como le puede regalar uno de esos libros????????????

Kakashi: Pero no es de los que yo leo, es un libro para aprender a ser una buena esposa, vienen lecciones de cómo aprender a cocinar, entre otras, ha y felicidades a los 2.

Sakura y Sasuke ponen cara de "que onda?": ((Que ya todo mundo se entero?))

Sakura: Gra… gracias Kakashi-sensei, creo. –Al recordar lo que le digo Kogurame—Kakashi-sensei podemos hablar de las segundas naturalezas?

Kakashi: Creo que esto aún es un poco adelantado para algunos de ustedes. Pero podemos hablar de ello ahora. Como ustedes saben un ninja solo puede tener 2 naturalezas del chakra.

Naruto sin saber de que hablan: ((Se supone que yo ya sabia eso?))

Kakashi: A menos de que posean un Sharingan. Sakura una de tus naturalezas es el viento, Sasuke tú ya tienes 2 pero por tú Sharingan puedes tener todas las naturalezas, y tú Naruto… aún no sabemos que naturaleza eres, pero bueno. Tal vez si Orochimaru no hubiera invadido la aldea durante los exámenes Chunnin, Sasuke ya sería Jounin, pero ahora hay que esperar para los exámenes.

Naruto enojado: Por que yo no tengo una naturaleza aún????????????

Kakashi: Por que tú eres un chico muy… como decirlo sin que se oiga feo?... eres muy … especial.

Naruto engrandecido: Haz oído eso Sasuke??? SOY ES-PE-CI-AL!!!!! Ha y no se preocupe Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke no sintió tan feo como usted creyó, JAJAJAJA.

Todos lo ven con cara de ¬¬ y le dan el avión: Ha! Si Naruto lo que tu digas.

Kakashi: ((En realidad no tengo idea como tratar con el Kyubi, así que este trabajo se lo dejare a Jiraya)). –Pero Naruto es tan raro que hasta interrumpe los pensamientos de Kakashi, al caer del cielo por molestar a Sasuke— ((Aparte es un idiota))

Kakashi continua: Te gustaría que tu otra naturaleza fuese la del fuego o no Sakura? Lo digo por que ahora perteneces a la honorable familia Uchiha que ha controlado el fuego desde sus inicios.

Sakura: Eso es cierto pero no le causaría problemas?

Kakashi: No, en realidad me facilitaría las cosas por que así solo tengo que enseñarles técnicas de fuego y solo cambia que tu otra naturaleza sea viento y Sasuke puede ser de todos, así que tampoco hay problema. Solo habría que preocuparnos por… --Todos voltean a ver a Naruto.

Naruto extrañado: Por que todos me ven así? –Se pone muy feliz-- Haaaaa! Si que yo soy el chico especial verdad

Sasuke: También a los niños con retraso mental se les llama "especiales".

Naruto furioso: Que intentas decir he! Sasuke?

Kakashi tratando de detener la pelea: Lo que Sasuke intenta decir es que mejor Jiraya se encargue de averiguar cuales serán tus naturalezas.

Naruto: Entonces ya me puedo ir??? ((Por favor que diga que si, y así la voy a buscar))

Kakashi: No, Naruto tenemos que reunirnos con el equipo de Gai para una pequeña misión. Sino para que les pedí que trajeran sus mochilas con sus cosas de acampar???

Sakura: Y a que hora debemos irnos?

Kakashi observando su reloj: Bueno llegue 30 minutos tarde y la plática son 15 minutos más y 10 de camino. Llevamos 55 minutos de retraso.

Todos: QUE?????????

En la entrada principal de Konoha esta situado el grupo Gai, Gai-sensei Rock Lee están haciendo flexiones mientras TenTen y Neji están bajo un árbol.

Neji: Al fin.

El grupo 7 acaba de llegar corriendo.

Kakashi: Hola, siento la tardanza, temo que nos perdimos en el sendero de la vida.

Los jóvenes del grupo 7 molestos: Usted fue el que se perdió

* * *

Bueno este fue el capitulo no. 10 espero que les haya gustado, tal vez este capitulo no fue muy interesante por que solo fue explicativo pero los siguientes serán muy buenos, se los aseguro.

Besos, bye.


	11. La excursion

Hola, este es el capitulo no. 11 llamado "La excursión" espero que este les guste mucho por aquí empiezan cosas muy interesantes.

Bueno en este capitulo veremos cual será la misión de los 6 jóvenes ya que los maestros se irán a otra misión.

* * *

Gai: Hola Kakashi, estamos un poco retrasados así que hay que explicarles rápido la misión. Bueno chicos ustedes representan a la juventud y por eso tienen una misión muy importante que cumplir.

Kakashi: Si, miren, entre Konoha y El viento esta el país de la lluvia y justo a un lado de este hay un país que no tiene ninjas y hay un problema los hijos de los señores influyentes han tenido 2 excursiones de su colegio pero han sido canceladas por que ha habido 2 intentos de secuestros en esas excursiones.

Gai: Por suerte fallidas –empieza a llorar—Esos pobres jóvenes no pueden retrasar mas esa excursión o si no se podrán graduar de su colegio, aparte viven con miedo, sin saber en quien confiar.

Lee empieza a llorar también: Pobres, Gai-sensei abrázame!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: Ha! Si, eso. Su misión es el de hacerse pasar por niños de esa clase y uno de ustedes debe ser secuestrado.

Neji: Para saber su ubicación

Kakashi: Exacto.

Sasuke: Después se escapa y todos van a atraparlo.

Gai: Estas en lo correcto pero asegúrense de que no se lleve a ningún niño inconfeso.

Kakashi: Al parecer son solo bandidos si pueden no usen ningún jutsu, ya que los ahuyentarían y no sabríamos donde se ocultan. Una cosa mas, denme sus protectores.

Todos se quitan sus protectores y se los entregan a Kakashi.

Gai: Bueno la excursión es de 2 días al aire empezando hoy por que la noche cuando lleguen al país el maestro les dará más indicaciones.

Kakashi: Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos.

Gai: Pero Kakashi-sensei podemos irnos todos juntos ya que nos queda de paso, pero hay que irnos… ya!!!!

Gai se levanta y se va –síganme—Todos toman sus cosas y se adentran en el bosque. Cuando era la hora de la comida, llegaron al país de la excursión, pero Gai y Kakashi no los acompañaron y se siguieron y los niños fueron a la casa del feudal que regia al pueblo.

Neji: Buenas tardes, soy el ninja al mando de esta misión y me gustaría empezar de una vez.

Señor feudal: Veo que se toman esto muy en serio, y eso me agrada, Kuno lleva a los jóvenes a la escuela para que comiencen con su misión.

Kuno: Si, señor.

El asistente del señor feudal lleva a los ninjas a la escuela para que conozcan a los niños que protegerán y para que hablen con el maestro. El asistente entra a un salón de clases y habla con el maestro mientras los ninjas esperan afuera.

Maestro: Haber niños, estense tranquilos, acaban de llegar los ninjas que los protegerán en la excursión de esta noche.

Entran los ninjas de Konoha y los niños se sorprenden.

Los niños hablando entre si: Pero si tan solo son niños… si, son como de nuestra edad… aparte son muy pocos.

Maestro: He dicho que se calmen.

Un niño entre todos: Pero maestro solo son niños.

Maestro: Pero son niños de la aldea mas poderosa de las 5 con derecho a Kage, aparte se harán pasar por niños de esta clase así que tienen la edad perfecta.

Una niña entre todos: Pues a mi no me molesta, sobre todo si ve ese chico –se queda viendo a Sasuke, éste solo voltea la cabeza—

Sakura enfadada: Les recuerdo que vamos a ir TODOS!!!!!!!!!!.

Un niño: Pero si solo son 6 y nosotros somos 20, como van a poder proteger tantos niños tan pocas personas????

Naruto: Conmigo solo basta y sobra, de veras!!!

Una niña: Pues yo solo se que tu sobras.

Naruto furioso: Que haz dicho???

Lee: No le hagas caso Naruto.

Niña: Por que lo consuelas si tú también sobras.

Los 2 se voltean asía la pared en la que esta el pizarrón del salón deprimidos, ya que todos se ríen de ellos, hasta sus compañeros.

Maestro: Ya dejen de andar molestando, que ellos nos están haciendo el favor de venir a cuidarlos. Bueno chicos vallan todos a sus casas por sus cosas y a preparase. Nos vemos aquí a las 7 pm, mientras yo me voy a quedar a hablar con los jóvenes.

* * *

Bueno ese fue el capitulo 11, en el próximo capítulo habrá muchas sorpresitas y espero que les guste mucho, mas que este. En realidad estoy segura de que les van a gustar mucho los siguientes capítulos.

Besos, bye.


	12. La tarde de la excurcion

Hola, en este capitulo veremos las cosas que pasan antes de la famosa excursión a la que los jóvenes de Konoha tienen que asistir. Aparte Sasuke y Naruto son muy tiernos al comprar algo.

Capitulo 12: La tarde de la excursión.

Maestro: Bueno chicos dejen les explico brevemente como va a estar todo para que se puedan ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. A las 7 pm todos debemos estar aquí para entrar al bosque, allí caminaremos aproximadamente 30 minutos, puede que un poco mas para que los niños hagan algunos apuntes de la vida nocturna, llegaremos a hasta donde desemboca una pequeña cascada y hay pondremos las casas de campaña. Los niños tienen medio día para divertirse y medio día para trabajar, ustedes no tienen la necesidad de eso, y regresaremos en 2 días al atardecer.

Neji: Ha pensado como dormiremos? He pensado que de 5 por casa de campaña y nosotros nos tomaremos turnos para vigilar a los demás.

Maestro: Es una gran idea, bueno, si no tienen alguna duda, ya se pueden retirar. Pero recuerden que deben estar aquí a las 7 pm ó un poco antes.

Los chicos van a comer a un pequeño local en el pueblo, mientras comen TenTen observa a Neji, hasta que se percata de que Sakura la descubrió; Sakura le sonrió pero TenTen bajo la mirada tímidamente. Al terminar de comer, todos se van a recorrer las tiendas del pueblo pero los chicos se ven arrastrados por las chicas a una tienda de curiosidades.

Sakura toma un collar: Este me gusta mucho.

Naruto lo ve y empieza a gritar: No, Sakura, no puedes comprar ese collar.

Todos voltean a verlo, y Sakura pregunta: Por que no puedo.

Naruto sabiendo que todos lo volteaban a ver, habla más bajo: por que yo ya lo compre – Lo saca de una bolsita y se lo muestra.

Sakura: Es el mismo modelo pero Naruto el tuyo es amarillo y el mío será rosa.

Naruto con cara de perrito triste: Sakura, compréndeme.

Sasuke interrumpiendo: Sakura déjalo ya… --con tono un poco mas tímido-- …yo ya te compre uno y también es rosa.

Sakura sonriéndole: De verdad?

Sasuke apenado: si –ahora vuelve a su tono habitual de voz, y voltea a ver a Naruto— Si y es mucho mas bonito que ese—Aunque Naruto no le hizo caso.

Sakura: Haberlo!!! Déjame verlo!!!

Sasuke la abraza: No, es una sorpresa.

TenTen lleva tiempo viendo 2 pares de listones para el cabello, unos son blancos y de tela muy brillante y los otros son rosas pastel, parece ser que la joven no se decide por cuales llevar y durante un segundo voltea a ver a uno de los dos jóvenes de su equipo que esta afuera (obvio no es al de ojos saltones)

TenTen: ((Cuales le gustarían a Neji? Y si le pregunto? Que boba soy me va a decir que él no sabe de estas cosas))

Sakura sorprende a TenTen: Si quieres mi opinión los blancos se te verían muy bien a la luz de la noche, sería muy mágico traerlos y declararle algo a alguien –Sakura le sonríe.

TenTen muy sonrojada: Tú crees? Entonces llevare los blancos –Le regresa la sonrisa y luego se pone muy seria—Sakura mas tarde puedo hablar contigo?

Sakura: Claro, tú me avises cuando quieras que hablemos.

Sasuke: Sakura, TenTen apresúrense, debemos estar allí a las 7 pm.

Sakura voltea a contestarle: Si, ya casi vamos.

TenTen sonriéndole: Gracias.

TenTen va a la caja y paga sus listones. Sakura, Naruto y TenTen salen de la tienda y caminan asía la escuela con sus demás amigos-

* * *

Bueno este fue el capitulo no. 12 de la historia SasuSaku: Historia de su amor. Pero como podrán ver también hay otras parejas y aun quedan mas, que aún no he puesto. Bueno mañana pongo un capitulo nuevo ok?

Besos, bye.


	13. Listones blancos

Hola, gracias a todos por sus comentarios!!!!

* * *

Bueno este es el capitulo 13 que se llama: "Listones blancos"

Bueno este capitulo es un poco mas larguito ok??? Espero que les guste, y lo que sucede cuando todos los chicos llegan a la cascada.

Llegaron a la escuela justo a tiempo pero tuvieron que esperar a algunos niños que se retrasaron. Luego emprendieron el viaje hasta llegar a la cascada. Cuando no llevaban muchos metros dentro del bosque, los niños ya habían empezado a recoger información en el camino. Entonces tres jóvenes se acercaron a Sasuke y Sakura noto que eran las mismas que le mandaban indirectas a Sasuke en clase.

Chica de cabello castaño y chino, con ojos verdes y piel obscura: Hola, yo soy Dioney y tu como te llamas?

Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke.

Chica de cabello verde brillante y ojos azules de piel blanca: Yo me llamo Xio, y Sasuke es un lindo nombre.

Sasuke sin hacerles mucho caso: Ha! Si gracias, --le da el avión-- el tuyo también.

La tercer joven de cabello rojizo-anaranjado y ojos marrón: Y yo me llamo Luz, oye Sasuke, tienes novia?

Sakura que esta bastante furiosa: ((pues claro que si escuincla!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!))

Sasuke con su característica frialdad: Si, y créanme, no estoy interesado en ninguna de ustedes.

Las chicas dejaron en paz a Sasuke pero prometieron que no se rendirían tan fácilmente. Todos siguieron caminando y inspeccionando hasta que dieron con la desembocadura de la cascada donde se formaba un bello rio. Los protegidos tenían mucha curiosidad de saber como vivían los niños en una aldea ninja y para eso Lee, TenTen y Naruto contestaban gustosos cualquier duda de los jóvenes. Aun que Naruto exageraba algunos detalles.

Maestro: Hemos llegado!!!, todos levanten sus tiendas y no soy un experto en supervivencia por eso alguien me puede ayudar a encender la fogata???

Neji hace el byakugan: Aun no hay bandidos cerca, apresúrate Sasuke.

Sasuke toma unas varas y empieza a hacer los sellos de una técnica de fuego, hace un pequeño goykakuy no jutsu que asombra a todos los niños.

Naruto: ((maldito Sasuke, estaba convenciendo a los niños de que es un perdedor y me echa todo a perder, ODIO CUANDO SE VE MAS SUPER WAOOOO QUE YOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!))

Todos los jóvenes sorprendidos: Waoooo!!!! Como lo haz hecho???? Crees que yo pueda aprender a hacer eso??? Que mas sabes hacer???

Un chico llamado Ian: Oye Naruto, tu también sabes hacer eso?

Naruto nervioso: Eso?, este… pues la verdad… es que no.

Ian un poco molesto: No que tu eras mas poderoso que Sasuke?

Maestro: Ya, chicos no atosiguen a los visitantes, y acaben de levantar sus tiendas ok?

Una vez mas todos dejaron de preguntarle cosas a Sasuke y dejaron de reclamarle a Naruto. Después todos levantaron las casas de campaña y al finalizar todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata. TenTen y Lee fueron a casar unos cuantos peces antes de que obscureciera. Todos clavaban peces, bombones y salchichas en unos palitos para ponerlos al fuego. TenTen se sienta a un lado de Sakura.

Sakura: Hola.

TenTen: Hola, quería ver si podíamos hablar ahora.

Sakura: Si, claro –se levanta y voltea a ver a Sasuke que estaba a su lado—ahora vuelvo, no tardo.

Las dos chicas se dirigen a la orilla del rio, Sasuke y Naruto observan como se alejan.

Naruto: A donde van?

Sasuke: Ni idea. Y bien Naruto, para quien es ese collar?

Naruto: Para que lo quieres saber? No te preocupes no es para Sakura.

Sasuke: Ya se que no es para Sakura pero tengo… –se pone mas serio—cu- curiosidad.

//////////Aun lado de rio\\\\\\

Sakura: TenTen se sincera, te gusta Neji verdad?

TenTen un poco tímida pero impresionada: Como lo sabes? Soy muy obvia?

Sakura sonriendo: Lo sabia y si pero solo un poco. Yo creo que ya lo sabe pero nunca te ha dicho nada o si?

TenTen un poco apenada: Los días de la primera fase del examen Chunnin me dijo que me veía linda dormida pero nunca me volvió a decir nada por el estilo. Tú que crees que deba hacer?

Sakura: En mi opinión deberías dar el primer paso tú. HOY!

TenTen: De verdad? –Saca sus listones nuevos y se los pone.

* * *

Bueno este fue el capitulo 13, espero que les guste, en el próximo capitulo sabremos lo que sucederá. 


	14. Los Hyuuga también son amados

Hola, este es el capitulo 14vo, en este capitulo sabremos como termino la conversación de Sakura y TenTen y lo que paso justo después de esto.

* * *

Capitulo 14: Los Hyuga también son amados.

Alguien se acerca a las chicas, de las sombras sale Neji.

Ambas sorprendidas: ((Nos abra escuchado???))

Neji: Espero no importunar pero quería avisarles que ya llegaron nuestras "visitas", aunque no creo que lo intenten esta noche, los dos intentos anteriores fueron en el segundo día y fueron a chicas por eso les avisaba.

Sakura: Bueno, gracias Neji, los dejo solos, nos vemos más tarde en el campamento ok?

Neji extrañado observa como se aleja Sakura, mientras TenTen se sienta a la orilla del rio, mete las manos al rio y se echa agua en la cara. En ese mismo instante Neji voltea a verla y no puede evitar sonrojarse al ver la escena más bella de su vida. TenTen con pequeñas partículas de agua flotando mientras el viento mueve sus listones blancos brillantes a la luz de la luna.

TenTen lo voltea a ver y este para evitar que TenTen lo viera sonrojado se voltea: Que sientes por mi Neji?

Neji sin perder su arrogancia: A que te refieres?

TenTen: Es que tú,... tú a mi me gustas, y… y mucho; ahora dime que sientes tú por mi.

Neji: Solo eres mi compañera de equipo.

TenTen aguantando las ganas de llorar: Eso es cierto?, si es así dímelo y nunca mas te volveré a molestar. Lo juro.

Neji le da la espalda aunque claramente la puede ver por el Byakugan ya que le interesaba su reacción: Si, es cierto.

TenTen que no pudo aguantar mas y dejo derramar varias lagrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas hasta caer al llegar al final de su barbilla y se limpia las lagrimas con las manos: Esta bien, lo entiendo, bueno ya me voy, adiós. –TenTen se levanta y se pasa justo a un lado de Neji pero lo pasa de largo sin voltearlo a ver. Como 8 metros antes de llagar al campamento TenTen grita— Lee!!! Lee!!! –Lee viene corriendo al ver a su mejor amiga llorando y la abraza, Sakura y Neji miran a TenTen con tristeza. Neji decide hacer algo y camina asía ellos.

Neji: Lee déjanos solos. TenTen vamos a hablar.

TenTen: No Lee, Neji ya dijimos lo que teníamos que decir, y no te preocupes esto no afectara en la formación del grupo.

Neji apenado: Por favor.

Lee: Vamos TenTen, tienen que arreglar las cosas. –Se dejan de abrazar y TenTen va con Neji.

//////////En la fogata\\\\\

Sasuke: Ya Naruto, dime quien es!!!!!, ya me obligaste a pedirlo por favor, que mas quieres???

Sakura: Si Naruto, vamos danos pistas.

Naruto: Hagan preguntas y haber si lo averiguan.

Sakura: Con que letra empieza???

Naruto: No, esa no.

Sasuke: Por que no?

Naruto: Por que luego, luego lo van a descubrir.

Sasuke: Bueno es lógico que no vino.

Sakura: ((Creo que es Hinata pero no estoy muy segura, así que le seguiré el juego)) es ninja o solo aldeana.

Al oír esto Naruto: Hay Sakura!!!, pues claro que es ninja.

Lee: No es obvio, Naruto esta enamorado de Hinata.

Naruto se sorprende y se sonroja.

Sasuke y Sakura con cara de ¬¬: Lee, ya lo sabíamos pero queríamos que Naruto lo dijera.

Muchos de los niños hijos de los señores feudales se empezaron a ir a sus casas de campaña a dormir.

Xio: Buenas noches Sasuke.

Dioney: Cuando te toque vigilar puedes llamarme para que no estés solo he!

Luz: Ya brujas, dejen a mi hombre en paz, Buenas noches Sasuke.

Ian y su amigo Yahico: Buenas noches Naruto, buenas noches Lee, adiós Sasuke, hasta mañana Sakura.

Todos dicen "buenas noches", excepto Naruto que esta triste: ((Por que de mi solo se despiden niños???)) Oigan quería preguntarles –Se apena—Como le puedo pedir a Hinata que ande conmigo???

Sasuke: Yo no se de esas cosas.

Naruto: Como que no?, yo te vi cuando le pediste a Sakura que fuera tu novia.

Sakura y Sasuke: Como??? Nos espiaste???

Naruto nervioso y buscando una excusa: Bueno… es que yo… solo iba pasando… bueno me van a ayudar o no?

Lee: Díselo de noche, se me hace muy romántico.

Sakura: No, mejor de día y así pueden estar todo el día juntos.

Sasuke: Bha! Eso no es lo importante. –Se apena al darse cuenta de lo que dijo sin querer.

Naruto sorprendido: Ha no? Entonces que es?

Neji interrumpe: El secreto es hacerla pensar que no quieres nada con ella.

Todos voltean a ver a la nueva pareja y les sonríen.

TenTen: No te recomiendo que uses ese método.

Sasuke se acerca a Sakura y le dice algo al oído, los dos se levantan y Sasuke dice: En un momento venimos –Los dos se adentran en el bosque.

* * *

Bueno este fue el capitulo 14, el próximo va a estar mucho mas bueno, sabremos a donde fueron Sasuke y Sakura y ustedes dirán: Ha!!!!! Que tiernos!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Pedasos de estrellas

Bueno este es el capitulo no. 15 de mi historia, espero que les este gustando mucho por que va a ser mu pero muy larga, como diría Aurori va a durar 1000 capítulos, así que espero que les este gustando.

En este capitulo veremos a donde se fueron Sasuke y Sakura y llegarán unos viejos amigos.

Capitulo 15: "Los pedazos de estrellas"

Todos observan como Sasuke le toma tímidamente la mano a Sakura mientras ambos se adentran un poco en el bosque.

Naruto en voz baja: Los voy a espiar, no tardo.

TenTen molesta: No Naruto, déjalos en paz. Mejor… --cambia la conversación—hablemos de cómo le vas a pedir a Hinata que sea tu novia.

Neji frio como siempre: Da igual, Hinata esta loca por ti, se lo digas como se lo digas, se va a desmayar.

Naruto: Pero quiero que sea especial.

Lee: Entonces improvisa, hazlo a tú manera.

Naruto pensativo: Si!!! Eso hare!!!!

//En el bosque\

Sasuke le va tapando los ojos a Sakura mientras avanzan y llegan a un pequeño lago.

Sakura: Ya puedo abrirlos.

Sasuke: Ya!

Sakura se queda impresionada, en el aire hay miles de luciérnagas que iluminan todo el lago. Sakura extiende su mano y una luciérnaga se para, Sakura la observa muy feliz y la luciérnaga vuela, Sakura se agacha y en el lago ve su reflejo con todos los destellos. Sasuke esta muy feliz de que a Sakura le gusto su sorpresa, se acerca a ella y esta lo abraza, por el impulso que tomo Sakura ambos giraron un poco.

Sakura: Gracias, esto es como magia, pareciera que estamos en el cielo y las luciérnagas fueran estrellas.

Sasuke le da un beso muy romántico y le dice: Que curioso que menciones las estrellas. –De su bolsillo saca una pequeña cajita y se la da. Sakura primero ve la caja y luego ve a Sasuke—Ábrela –Sakura abre la cajita y adentro hay un hermoso collar que es de listón rosa y una estrella de vidrio cortado rosa claro.

Sakura emocionada: Este día no puede ser mas bello!!!

Sasuke rodea a Sakura y le coloca el collar, después los dos se dirigen a un árbol y se sientan en sus raíces mientras observan a las luciérnagas. Así se quedaron un buen rato hasta que Sakura le dijo a Sasuke: Ya tengo un poco de sueño. Pero no quiero dejar el mundo de magia en donde estamos.

Sasuke: Si yo tampoco me quiero ir, pero creo que es hora de que regresemos para organizarnos.

Los dos jóvenes se levantan y se dirigen al campamento, Sakura voltea y dice: Cada que vea este collar recordare esta noche tan bella. –Se abraza más fuerte de Sasuke.

Todos los ninjas observan a la pareja que llega y estos se sorprenden al ver que todos los niños se fueron a sus casas de campaña y de que están sus 3 amigos de la arena.

Sakura: Hola, que hacen aquí.

Gaara hizo una mueca como de dolor.

Temari: No se lo recuerdes, es que vamos a la aldea de la cascada.

Sasuke intrigado: Tienen una misión hay o que???

Naruto burlón: No!!!! Jajaja no es nada de eso!!!! Se va a casar.

Gaara molesto: Pero no es voluntario, ni siquiera he visto a mi "prometida" por suerte no nos esperan hasta dentro de una semana.

Sakura: Como que no la haz visto?

TenTen: Es que es para hacer una alianza con esas tierras, el Kazekage y la hija del señor feudal.

Lee: Bueno al menos ya no te tienes que preocupar por encontrar novia.

TenTen: ((Pobre Lee, sigue convencido que nunca habrá alguien para él.))

Sakura: Se ven cansados, no quieren pasar la noche aquí??? Solo que vamos a hacer turnos para dormir. Aparte mañana en la mañana vamos a nadar.

Kankuro: No graci… –Lo interrumpe Temari.

Temari: Segura? Que bueno, ya estaba muy cansada.

Neji: Si pueden quedarse pero no usen ningún tipo de jutsu ok? Estamos infiltrados.

Temari feliz: OK!!!

Todos empezaron a hablar de los turnos para dormir y quedaron así: primero cuidarían las chicas Sakura, TenTen y Temari. Luego seguirían Lee, Sasuke y Kankuro. Luego seguirían Neji, Naruto y Gaara. Las chicas durante su turno le contaban a Temari las buenas nuevas; El grupo de Sasuke no platico nada, se concentraron únicamente en vigilar. Y en el ultimo equipo Naruto se quedo dormido.

Bueno ese fue el capitulo 15, en el siguiente capitulo veremos que sucede en la mañana siguiente.

Besos, bye.


	16. Un dia de descanzo

Hola una vez mas, este es el capitulo 16 en el cual veremos que hacen los chicos de Konoha y de la arena. Sabremos que piensa Gaara de su compromiso realmente.

Capitulo 16: Un día de descanso.

Todos despertaron muy temprano, antes de que amaneciera para que los chicos pudieran estudiar el comportamiento de la naturaleza a esa hora del día. Ahora todos los chicos ninja se encontraban cazando muchos peces para el desayuno.

Sakura: Después de esto tenemos medio día libre, podríamos nadar un rato no?

Temari: Hay! Pero yo no tengo traje de baño.

TenTen: Creo que eres de mi talla, yo traje 2 solo que los 2 son de dos piezas he!

Temari: Ha no importa, mientras pueda nadar no importa, gracias.

Gaara: Temari, yo no pienso entrar a nadar.

Kankuro: Yo tampoco he!

Temari: Pues que aguados.

Mas tarde encendieron la fogata pero no fue encendida por Sasuke, bueno si la encendió él pero sin usar ningún jutsu. Todos se sentaron para desayunar, esta vez también había huevo revuelto que había hecho Sakura y TenTen preparo jugo de naranja.

Sasuke: TenTen puedes darme un poco de jugo por favor? –Ella le sirve— Gracias.

Lee: Este jugo tiene las vitaminas necesarias para tener un excelente día.

Naruto: Pues yo creo que esta un poco agrio.

Todos los chicos se dirigen a las casas de campaña y se cambian de uno por uno, y conforme acaban de cambiarse se dirigen al rio. Temari ya se había cambiado y andaba de allá para acá con el puro traje de baño mientras TenTen que traía un pareo la observaba con cara de que le pasa. Sakura salió de cambiarse y sale con una toalla cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera (más sexy que nunca ya que llevaba solo el traje de baño), ambos van a la orilla del rio.

Sasuke: Vamos!

Sakura apenada: Pero date la vuelta.

Sasuke avanza sin voltear y se mete al rio, en eso voltea y ve a Sakura sin la toalla con un hermoso traje de baño rosa de 2 piezas. Sasuke se sonroja al igual que Sakura.

Sakura apenadisima: Sasuke!!! Voltéate!!!

Sasuke: Pero ya te vi.

Temari tan nudista (jaja bueno solo en traje de baño): Ya Sakura, de que te apenas, aparte ya son novios o no?

Sakura aun apenada: Bueno, si.

Todos se meten al rio. Temari entra dando un gran salto, Lee y Naruto que ya estaban dentro empezaron a hacer competencias de nado.

Sakura: Sasuke, no esta muy profundo? Es que no se nadar.

Sasuke sin avisar se sumerge y de repente sale y con Sakura muy roja sobre sus hombros.

Temari: Que gran idea Sasuke, tú el de los ojos saltones, cárgame, vamos a jugas luchas.

Lee: Mi nombre es Rock Lee y juntos haremos un grupo invencible –Lee sube a la chica en sus hombros y se dirigen contra Sasuke y Sakura.

Sasuke: Vamos Sakura no dejes que te tiren.

Naruto: Vamos cejas encrespadas!!!! Tú puedes ganarle al apestoso de Sasuke!!!!!!

Sasuke y Sakura voltean a ver a Naruto con cara de maldito Naruto y en eso Temari se le avienta a Sakura, esta cae y pierde.

Ian: Hola chicos puedo jugar??? Y quienes son ustedes??? –Señala a los jóvenes de la arena.

Temari: Somos unos amigos, solo estaremos aquí un poco mas y acaso crees poder vencerme???

Lee: No vallas a ser muy dura con ellos Temari.

Ian: Claro, Xio quieres ser mi pareja???

Xio: Que te hace pensar que quiero???

Dioney que es la mas alegre de las 3 chicas: Yo si!!!

Ian se decepciona un poco pero aun así juega con Dioney en los hombros y no tardaron mucho en ser vencidos por Temari y Lee.

//En los pensamientos de Gaara\

Gaara a un lado del rio, sentado en una piedra con los ojos cerrados: ((Soy el Kazekage y es mi deber… Pero realmente no quiero cazarme… Ni si quiera la conozco… )) –En eso Temari moja a Gaara y este la observa feo))

Temari: Ya Gaara, diviértete.

Gaara no la toma en cuenta y vuelve a cerrar los ojos: ((Que tal que es como Temari?… No la soportaría… Pero si no me cazo con ella, nuestros países nunca estarán en armonía… Pues puedo ignorarla siempre que quiera o no?... que tal que yo no le gusto… me depreciara?... supongo que no puede negarse ella tampoco… y si ambos nos negamos… habrá una guerra?... pero necesitamos esa alianza.

Bueno este fue el capitulo no. 16, espero que les haya gustado.

Besos, bye.


	17. La partida de los de la arena

Hola, este es el capitulo no. 17 donde sabremos cuando planean atacar los secuestradores de los niños de la ciudad del Té que esta junto al país de la Hierva y también sabremos a cual de los chicos con la voluntad del fuego se llevaran.

Capitulo 17vo: La partida de los de la arena.

Unos sujetos están observando cada movimiento desde unos arboles. El maestro se acerca al chico de los ojos blancos.

Maestro: Oye, tu puedes ver todo cierto?

Neji: Si y si lo pregunta. Están 5 escondidos en esos arboles. Pero al parecer esperan hasta el atardecer para atacar, los daremos muchas oportunidades de llevarse a alguno de nosotros.

Maestro: Esta bien. Los chicos empezaran su última práctica al atardecer y terminaran a la media noche.

Neji: En cuanto secuestren a alguno de nosotros, esperaremos a que regrese y nos vamos, ustedes no se preocupen, no vallan a buscarnos ni nada por el estilo, cuando despierten ya estaremos aquí.

Maestro: Entendido.

TenTen moja a Neji y este volteo: Vamos Neji, nos toca intentar derrotar a Lee y a Temari.

Temari muy engreída: No nos vencerás.

Gaara: Serán tus últimos oponentes por que ya nos vemos Temari.

Temari: Por que Gaara, no llevamos prisa.

Gaara: Aquí tienen "cosas que hacer" y estamos cerca de la aldea de la cascada y quiero averiguar algunas cosas.

Temari y Kankuro, que también escucho lo que Gaara dijo, lo miran intrigados.

Kankuro: ((Debe querer espiar a la aldea de la cascada y a su prometida))

Temari: Supongo que esta bien –ella es interrumpida por Lee.

Lee: Temari pon atención.

TenTen: Que ya estaba sobre Neji trata de empujarla pero ella voltea rápidamente y termina tirando a sus oponentes.

Temari: Eres muy fuerte cejudo, nunca te quejaste por cargarme.

Lee que la baja: No te preocupes por mi, es un buen entrenamiento –Lee levanta su pulgar y un destello sale de su sonrisa.

Temari con cara de que le sucede: ((Es muy raro))

El sol empieza a ponerse cuando los jóvenes ya no se encont5raban en el rio, ya habían comido, los de la arena se habían marchado ya, y los alumnos al igual que los chicos de Konoha ya se habían adentrado al bosque. Los chicos de Konoha se separaron y fingían estar viendo el ecosistema.

Neji usando el byakugan: ((Ya se están moviendo))

Sakura en otro lado: ((Estarán cerca? Me llevarán a mi?))

Naruto con cara de complejo: ((Se supone que no debo oponer mucha resistencia cierto?))

Lee: Estoy muy emocionado –Sus ojos se llenan de fuego, pero cambia su semblante —Ho!!! Quisiera que Gai-sensei viera esa hermosa mariposa posada sobre esas lindas flores.

TenTen: ((Hay, hubiera preguntado si puedo pedir auxilio, tal vez pueda jugando, pero no gritare muy duro.))

Sasuke: ((Estoy cerca de Lee y de Neji, por si me necesitan… Pero que estoy pensando?, se supone que no debo ayudarlos.))

Neji que observa con la mirada perdida, como si pudiera ver algo invisible para los demás: Con que TenTen fue la afortunada.

TenTen por otro lado esta "forcejeando" con los secuestradores: ((Gritare o no lo hare?, todo se solucionaría si me amordazaran)) –TenTen al dar una patada deja inconsciente a uno—((Ho!!! No, que tonta soy, por dios! Por que no me amarran y ya!?))

Cuatro hombres llevan en sus hombros a TenTen y a su compañero inconsciente a una cueva.

TenTen en su mente va repitiendo el camino hacia la guarida de los secuestradores.

//EN EL CAMPAMENTO\\

Todos los ninjas están reunidos, obvio con la excepción de TenTen.

Neji: Ya le informe a el maestro del secuestro, estoy seguro de que TenTen seguirá los planes al pie de la letra y mandara un clon a media noche como habíamos quedado. Ahora hay que esperar, faltan unas horas para movilizarnos.

Todos empiezan a preparar sus kunais, shurikens, pergaminos, etc. Sasuke y Sakura al terminar de arreglar su mochilita se acuestan en el pasto mientras los demás hacen cualquier cosa.

Sakura: Crees que TenTen este bien?

Sasuke: Yo creo que… --es interrumpido.

Neji que interrumpió a Sasuke: TenTen es muy fuerte, no le pasara nada. –Se queda callado y comienza a recordar cuando en la segunda fase de los exámenes Chunnin se había decidido a por fin declararle su amor a TenTen, pero la vio acabada de levantar y lo único que pudo decirle fue que se veía linda cuando dormía, la chica lo miro acomplejada y Neji supo que nunca debió de haber dicho eso—Si se lo hubiera dicho antes.

Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo 17. En el próximo capitulo veremos cuando TenTen regresa al campamento, pero algo va a suceder entre ella y Neji. Lean el próximo capitulo y sabrán que fue.

Besos, bye.


	18. La descepcion

Hola!!!!!! Este es el capitulo no. 18 que lleva por nombre "La decepción" En este capitulo es cuando regresa TenTen al campamento y surge algo entre ella y Neji. Será bueno o malo?

Capitulo no. 18: "La decepción"

En estos momentos todos están esperando que sea media noche para que TenTen se aparezca. Mientras Sakura que esta recostada en el pecho de su novio, esta observando su collar a contraluz y de la estrella de cristal salen miles de destellos.

Sasuke que la mira silenciosamente: Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Sakura que se sonroja al ver que él la esta observando: si, me encanto y si es más bonito que el de Naruto.

Naruto no sabe que dijo pero al oír su nombre voltea: ((Espero que Hinata me quiera a mi así algún día))

Lee que lo observa: Se ven bien juntos verdad?

Naruto: Sasuke parece perfecto en todo lo que hace! Y dice que el no sabe de romanticismo y parece que Sakura con cada detalle de él se enamora mas y mas! Cual será su secreto?

Lee: Tal vez sabe que cosas decir en el momento adecuado.

Naruto se queda pensando y vuelve a mirar a la pareja que esta recostada.

Sasuke dirigiéndose a Sakura: Oye, ahora que me acuerdo, no te he mostrado nada de tu nuevo hogar, verdad?

Sakura: Kogurame me enseño las habitaciones. Oye tienes jardín?

Sasuke: Si, y hay un pequeño estaque, pero no tiene peces.

Sakura: Por que no hay? Nunca ha habido?

Sasuke: No, antes si había pero como estaba muy ocupado en misiones y entrenando pues no les ponía atención ni los alimentaba y puff (Sasuke no lo dijo lo dije yo) murieron.

Sakura se levanta y le dice: Ahora que regresemos de esta misión comprare unos y los alimentare diario. Y tu me ayudaras entendido?

Sasuke: Esta bien.

De los árboles sale una joven corriendo en dirección a los chicos, se trataba de TenTen que corría en dirección a la comida de los chicos, ver a TenTen sorprendió a Neji, ya que no debía de estar allí hasta dentro de unas horas.

Neji furioso: Que haces aquí?

Naruto: Tranquilo ha de ser un clon.

TenTen: No, soy yo.

Neji: Vamos a hablar. –Jala a la chica del brazo y la lleva al bosque:

Todos los demás chicos de Konoha se quedan viendo pero la pareja desaparece después de un rato.

Neji: Tú no deberías estar aquí hasta más tarde. Que te hizo abandonar tu lugar?

TenTen: No te preocupes Neji, deje un muñeco en mi lugar.

Neji: Ósea que ni siquiera dejaste un clon en tu lugar.

TenTen: Pero esas personas son muy tontas, jamás se darán cuenta.

Neji: Nunca debes de abandonar tu sitio y tampoco subestimar a tu enemigo. Y me vas a decir por que abandonaste tu lugar?

TenTen: Es que salieron y no me han dado de comer, llevaba mucho tiempo con hambre.

Neji: Eso es una estupidez.

Se oyen gritos a lo lejos, Todos los ninjas se lanza a donde se oyen los gritos.

Neji furioso: Te das cuenta de lo que haz provocado.

TenTen: Lo siento.

Neji dirigiéndose a los demás: Lee, Sakura acompañen a TenTen a la guarida de los secuestradores. Naruto, Sasuke ayúdenme.

TenTen: Síganme –Los chicos se dan media vuelta y se dirigen hacia la cascada, la suben por un lado, corren hasta donde están las ruinas de una casa y detrás de ella en la montaña, hay una cueva.

Sakura: Hay que esperar por si llegan con algún niño.

//EN EL BOSQUE\

Cuando llegan los jóvenes ninjas uno de los secuestradores tienen a Ian en un costal y Naruto corre para que lo suelte pero el hombre le lanza una piedra y Naruto la esquiva; Sasuke corre hacia ellos y le pega una patada en la cara, otro de los secuestradores se le lanza encima pero Sasuke logra zafarse. Neji le dice al maestro que no interrumpan su trabajo, que pronto tendrán a los bandidos. Naruto llega y hace un Kage bushin lanzando al enemigo a los aires. Sasuke salta y lanza unas pequeñas shurikens que sujetan al enemigo pero solo son 4. Al darse cuenta Neji usa su byakugan para ver a donde se escapa el enemigo, voltea hacia todos lados hasta que puede verlo.

Neji: Va con dirección a la cascada. –Los 3 chicos llegan hasta donde la cascada y Neji lo golpea en los puntos vitales de las piernas, esto provoca que se caiga al suelo. Los chicos lo llevan colgando de los hombros de Sasuke y de Naruto, el sujeto los guía hasta su refugio. Allí los hacen confesar quien es el culpable.

Bueno este fue el capitulo 18, ya veremos que pasa con Neji y TenTen después de haber desobedecido las reglas.

Besos, bye.


	19. La captura de los bandidos

Hola!!! Espero que les guste mucho mi historia, en este capitulo veremos como solucionan las cosas los chicos ninja, también veremos que va a suceder entre Neji y TenTen.

Capitulo 19: "La captura de los bandidos".

Todos los ninjas se encuentran en la guarida de los secuestradores.

Neji: Bueno, ya que estamos aquí por que no nos dicen para quien trabajan?

Secuestrador: Trabajamos para nosotros mismo.

Neji: Volteaste hacia otro lado cuando lo pregunte y luego volviste a voltear ya que esperabas que nadie se de cuenta de para quien trabajas, es imposible mentirme sin que me de cuenta!

Sakura le susurra algo a Sasuke: En los exámenes Chunnin, cuando pelearon Neji y Hinata le hizo lo mismo a ella.

Sasuke susurrando también: Todo lo que me perdí por estar en el hospital.

Después de un rato de interrogación hacia los secuestradores.

Secuestradores: Conocen a una chica llamada "Xio"?... Pues su padre es el señor más rico de aquí después del terrateniente y el padre de Xio nos pago para secuestrar a su hija "Luz".

Lee: ((Ni pensar que ellas dos son amigas.))

Neji: Bueno, vámonos a la ciudad. Sakura informa al maestro que ya atrapamos a los secuestradores y que ya sabemos quien esta detrás de todo esto, pero no le digas quien.

Sakura: Si!

Todos salen de la cueva y se dirigen hacia el pueblo. Sakura se desvía hacia el bosque. Ya en el pueblo Los de Konoha llegan hasta donde esta el terrateniente y le entregan los secuestradores, los guardias de señor feudal se los llevan y los ninjas entran a hablar con el terrateniente.

Terrateniente: Ya averiguaron quien esta detrás de todo esto?

Neji: Si señor, los secuestradores nos lo han confesado todo en la guarida.

Terrateniente: Por cierto donde se escondían?

Neji: En una cueva en las montañas.

Terrateniente: Entonces quien esta moviendo a los secuestradores.

Neji: El segundo hombre mas rico de esta tierra, el padre de Xio.

Terrateniente: Como la amiga de mi hija?

Neji: Exacto.

En eso llega Sakura: Ya le informe al maestro y dice que acabara la excursión como estuvo planeado.

Terrateniente: Bueno jóvenes su trabajo esta hecho, cuando quieran pueden irse a su aldea.

Los chicos de Konoha después de pasar al bosque por sus cosas, se dirigen hacia su aldea adentrándose en el bosque. Neji iba hasta adelante y TenTen lo alcanzo pero Neji la ignoro. TenTen se detuvo un momento, todos la rebasaban hasta que Lee estuvo junto a ella. Los dos se pusieron a hablar.

TenTen: No quiere saber nada de mí, estoy segura.

Lee: Tienes que hablar con él para saberlo.

TenTen: No va a querer hablar conmigo nunca mas, tan solo si hubiera obedecido, pero tenia tanta hambre que ni siquiera se me ocurrió hacer un clon, pero si se me hubiera ocurrido no lo hubiera podido haber hecho.

Lee dirigiéndose a Neji: Oye Neji! Ven –El chico de los ojos blancos de detiene mientras todos avanzan, y Lee y TenTen se lo encuentran—Ustedes tienen que hablar.

Neji: No yo no tengo nada que decir.

TenTen: Espera yo si.

Neji se detiene con ella mientras Lee se va.

TenTen: Estas enojado?

Neji: No es obvio?

TenTen: Lo siento pero tenía mucha hambre y quería verte.

Neji: Una misión siempre es más importante que uno mismo. Por un momento déjame estar solo.

TenTen que no podía dar crédito a lo que oía: ((Aparte tenía ganas de verlo… no debí de haberlo hecho, pero él ni siquiera trata de entenderme))

Neji comenzó a caminar y TenTen por la desesperación y con muchas cosas en la cabeza: ASI? PUES ESTOY SEGURA QUE ESTARAS MUCHO TIEMPO SOLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos los chicos de Konoha voltean a ver la riña entre sus amigos, pero continúan avanzando, Lee se regresa con su amiga para consolarla y la abraza.

TenTen sollozando: Gracias Lee, --manda una mirada de desprecio a Neji—tú si me comprendes.

Lee: No digas esas cosas tú sabes que Neji es muy especial, no sabe mostrar muy bien sus sentimientos pero espero que no tarde mucho en pensar las cosas y darse cuenta de que esta exagerando.

TenTen: Pues si piensa tardarse, no lo esperare.

Lee: Que no digas esas cosas.

Sakura que esta oyendo todo: Si, no lo digas, las cosas podrían empeorar.

TenTen: No creo que pueda empeorar, y si se puede que empeoren, ya no me importa.


	20. Una vez mas en casa

Hola, creo que el capitulo pasado fue un poco triste o no? La pelea entre TenTen y Neji se volvió mas grande, y TenTen concluyo todo diciendo que ya no le importaba.

Bueno en este capitulo veremos que pasa cuando los chicos de Konoha llegan a su aldea natal. Ya habían pasado unos días ya que tenían tiempo caminando y de la aldea de la arena a Konoha son 3 días de camino.,

Capitulo 20: Una vez mas en casa.

[spoilerTodos chicos llegaron a la gran puerta de la aldea a la mañana siguiente.

Neji: Voy a entregar el informe de la misión.

Lee por lo bajo: Oye vas a mencionar lo de TenTen?

Neji a tono normal y todos pudieron oírlo: Po supuesto, ella abandono su lugar.

TenTen aún molesta: Yo te acompañare, y le diré lo que paso a Tsunade le daré mis explicaciones.

Neji: Excusas queras decir.

TenTen: Eso no es cierto, son mis razones para dejar el lugar, aparte deje un muñeco.

Neji: que no sirvió para nada.

Lee: Ya no se pelen, mejor yo también los acompaño.

El equipo 7 observaba con intriga al famoso equipo Gai. En eso Naruto dice: Oigan chicos ya me tengo que ir, necesito visitar a alguien.

Sakura: Esta bien. Luego nos vemos.

Naruto: Si, adiós. –El chico rubio corrió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura dirigiéndose a Sasuke: Crees que valla a buscar a Hinata?

Sasuke: Yo creo que si, hacia esa dirección esta la villa Hyuga. Hablando de villas, vamos a casa. Mas tarde hay que visitar a tu madre.

Sakura: Todo era tan hermoso cuando dijiste "a casa" pero lo de mi madre me decepciona.

Sasuke sonriendo levemente: Pero es tu madre.

Sakura: pero primero muéstrame la villa Uchiha completa va?

Sasuke: Esta bien. –Los dos chicos enamorados se toman las manos y toman una dirección contraria.

///////////////EN LA VILLA HYUGA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto toca la puerta de la casa principal de la villa y abre una pequeña niña de cabello lacio hasta los hombros.

Naruto nervioso al ver a la niña: Se… se encuentra Hinata?

Hanabi: Si, espera un momento. –Ella abre la puerta dejando entrar a Naruto a la casa.—Siéntate por favor. –Naruto toma asiento y no siente aún mas nervioso, Hanabi corre por las escaleras y después de unos segundo oye un grito—

Hinata: QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!?????????

La hermana menor de Hinata baja corriendo las escaleras y se dirige a Naruto que observa con miedo todo a su alrededor.

Hanabi: Ya no tarda.

Naruto nervioso trata de parecer serio: Gra… gracias.

Hinata baja lentamente las escaleras y asoma su cabeza para ver si era cierto que su amor secreto esta esperándola abajo. Al ver que es verdad, se sonroja al igual que Naruto que se encuentra en el sillón. Hinata se acerca al sillón.

Hinata tímida como siempre: Hola, Naruto.

Naruto tranquilizándose: Hola, Hinata, puedes salir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

Hinata apenada y volteando a los lados: Si, claro. Hanabi, en un momento vuelvo.

Hanabi: Si.

/////////////EN EL DESPACHO DE TSUNADE\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tsunade: Estuvo muy mal que abandonaras tu lugar en medio de una importante misión. –Neji al oír estas palabras del Hokage se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro. TenTen al notarlo enfurece mas.

TenTen: Lo entiendo pero me trataban de una forma miserable y aparte deje un muñeco para que no se dieran cuenta.

Neji interrumpe y con los ojos cerrados como siempre y continúa con la sonrisa: Pero si se dieron cuenta.

TenTen: Estoy de acuerdo que subestime a los enemigos.

Tsunade iba a decir algo pero Neji la interrumpe.

Neji aún sin voltear: Eso nunca se debe de hacer. Es un gran error.

Lee: Pero todo se pudo solucionar fácilmente.

Neji molesto: Pero ese no es el punto, TenTen puso en peligro la misión.

Lee sin saber como defender a su amiga: Pero…

Tsunade al notar el problema de TenTen y Neji: Bueno si ya dejaron el informe pueden retirarse.

Neji molesto de que la Hokage no hiciera nada al respecto: Entendido. –El chico de ojos blancos se va. Los otros 2 miembros del equipo Gay también salen pero en el pasillo toman rumbos distintos.

///////////EN LA VILLA UCHIHA\\\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke y Sakura entran a la villa pero en vez de dirigirse hacia la casa principal, toman otro rumbo.

Sakura entusiasmada: Ahora si me mostraras todo?

Sasuke: Si, pero segura que no quieres descansar primero?

Sakura: No hace falta, estoy bien. Una pregunta, Que haces con todas las casas vacías?

Sasuke: Ha, es muy sencillo, las rento.

Sakura extrañada: Como que las rentas? Y cuando regresen tus familiares.

Sasuke: Si mira, esa es la casa de mi tío y la rento a una pequeña familia, todas las casas tienen un contrato que en cuanto vuelvan mis familiares tendrán que desocuparlas. Como crees que sobrevivo he?

Sakura: Pues con el dinero de las misiones.

Sasuke: Tal vez, y como pago los servicios de todas estas casas? Pues con lo de la renta.

Sakura: Waoooo!!! Suena muy complejo.

Sasuke: Pero no lo es tanto, y aparte así me sobra algo de dinero.

Bueno este fue el capitulo numero 20, no me gusto mucho pero el de mañana estará mucho mejor, lo prometo!!! Mañana veremos algo de SasuSaku y algo de NaruHina también.[/spoiler

Besos, bye.


	21. Espiando a la futura alianza

Hola este es el día en el que pondré el capitulo no. 21 de la historia SasuSaku: Historia de su amor. En este capitulo veremos cuando Hinata se le declara a Naruto. También veremos algo de los chicos de la arena.

Capitulo 21: "Espiando en la futura alianza"

Naruto y Hinata salen de la villa Uchiha.

Naruto: Oye Hinata quieres ir a comer Ramen?

Hinata: Claa… claro, Naruto.

Naruto nervioso con la mano en la cabeza y riendo como histérico: Es que estoy un poco hambriento, acabo de llegar de una larga misión, pero nada difícil, tú sabes.

Hinata apenada por lo que va a decir: No, no estas herido, verdad?

Naruto se sonroja por la preocupación de Hinata: No, gracias por preguntar.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigen hacia el Ramen de Ichiraku, Hinata entra primero y Naruto se quedo afuera un segundo por que vio un niño llorar. Pero después oye La hija de Ichiraku le dice algo a Hinata.

Hija de Ichiraku: Hola, si buscas otra vez a Naruto, no ha venido.

Naruto apenado entra: Hola!!! ((ósea que Hinata últimamente ha venido a buscarme?))

La hija de Ichiraku y Hinata al ver a Naruto se apenen y cambian la conversación.

La hija de Ichiraku nerviosa: Hola, Naruto que vas a pedir hoy?

Naruto: Pide primero tú Hinata.

La hija de Ichiraku: ((ósea que venían juntos????))

/////////EN EL PAÍS DEL TÉ\\\\\

Temari quejándose: Y que venimos a hacer aquí?

Gaara: Ustedes pueden darse una vuelta, pero no llamen la atención ya que en este país no hay ninjas.

Kankuro: Eso ya lo sabemos, pero no crees que una marioneta envuelta, una calabaza llena de arena y un abanico gigante llama mucho la atención???

Gaara: Pues váyanse a una posada y dejen las cosas hay.

Temari: Supongo que esta bien.

Gaara toma un camino diferente al de sus hermanos, todos los habitantes del país miraban extrañados a los visitantes. Pero entre la multitud los 3 chicos desaparecieron. Gaara se encuentra en lo mas alto de una casa muy grande, hay nadie lo podía ver, el chico pelirrojo se tapaba un ojo con dos dedos y en otro lado un ojo de arena volaba por la casa y Gaara desde su lugar podía ver y oír todo lo que se dijese.

En un salón muy grande, Señor: Ya esta preparada mi hija?

Otro señor: Si, su majestad.

Señor: Háganmela traer.

Otro señor: Si, su majestad.

Con el ojo espía de Gaara ve a un lado del pasillo y se ve que vienen 5 mujeres, una esta en el centro de todas, lleva un largo y translucido velo que cubre su traje hasta los pies y las demás forman un cuadrado.

Señor: Todos, váyanse.

Las 4 chicas que rodeaban a la chica y el asistente del señor feudal: Si, señor. –La hija del señor feudal fue la única que se quedo con él.

Gaara sabe que ella es su prometida, al parecer era como una chica normal, ni muy alta ni muy baja era de complexión delgada, por el velo no podía verla a la perfección. Pero él tenía curiosidad quería verla de mas cerca pero si lo hacia ella podría ver el ojo.

Gaara: ((Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, ya esta obscureciendo.)) --Justo cuando Gaara se levantaba y antes de deshacer el jutsu oyó una voz femenina.-- ((Bueno me quedare un poco mas))

Princesa del país del Té: Padre, no me quiero casar aún, ni siquiera he visto a mi prometido, y si no me gusta??

Señor feudal con voz comprensiva: Hija, Chume, tú deber es casarte con el Kazekage, este país ha sufrido mucha violencia y necesitamos esa alianza. –Con tono mas severo-- Y si no te gusta es lo ultimo que importa.

Princesa Chume: Pero padre! Y que tal que es un sujeto muy serio, aparte que tal que es muy viejo para mi?

Gaara divertido: ((Para su mala suerte si soy muy serio pero lo bueno es que no soy mucho más grande que ella.))

Gaara regreso al pueblo se dirigía a la posada y se encontró con sus hermanos en un restaurant y se sentó con ellos.

Kankuro serio: Quieres algo de comer? ((Si la habrá visto? Me da miedo preguntarle))

Temari divertida: Y que tal? Como te pareció nuestra cuñada??

Kankuro se sorprendió al oír a su hermana preguntarle eso al Kazekage tan abiertamente.

Gaara: No pude verla bien.

Temari: Admítelo es regordeta.

Gaara levanta la vista, mira a Temari a los ojos y con una sonrisa un poco siniestra: Pues no.

//////EN KONOHA\\\

Naruto y Hinata están sentados en la copa del árbol más alto del bosque de Konoha, están viendo el atardecer.

Naruto: ((Ya atardeció, es el momento justo)) –Voltea a ver a Hinata que esta tan roja como siempre, con sus ojos aperlados viendo la puesta de sol.

Naruto nervioso: Hinata respóndeme "si o no" nada mas ok?

Hinata lo voltea a ver extrañada, pero como Naruto la esta viendo no aguanta mucho y se voltea tímidamente.

Naruto muy serio: Hinata te gusto? Solo si o no.

Hinata roja, apenada, apunto de desmayarse pero grita lo más fuerte que puede: SIIIIII!!!!!

Bueno este fue el capitulo 21 espero que les haya gustado mucho, quisiera que me comentaran si les gustaría que cambiara algo o si quieren puedo meterlos en la historia, así como Gaara Uzumaki es Chume ok?

Besos, bye.


	22. Una nueva pareja nace, Naruto y Hinta

Hola este es el capitulo no.22 bueno en este capitulo empezaremos con NaruHina y después veremos un poco del equipo Gai. Bueno una cosa mas, si quieren que los ponga en la historia díganme como serán sus personajes, cual sería su ocupación y si quieren que tenga un novio, denme todos los detalles posibles, TODOS ok?

Capitulo 22: Una nueva pareja nace, Naruto y Hinata la procesa de amor.

Naruto: Eso es todo lo que quería saber.

Hinata nerviosa ante la reacción del amor de su vida: Na-Naruto.

Naruto muy feliz y sonriente: Mira Hinata!!!!!! –El chico rubio señala en dirección al cielo que gracias a la puesta del sol tiene tonalidades rosas y rojizas. Naruto voltea a ver a Hinata, esta sonríe mientras ve el cielo, el chico de su bolsa saca una bolsita y de ella un collar muy bonito es de listón amarillo con un dije de una flor abierta y se lo coloca a Hinata.

Hinata se da cuenta de esto, esta muy roja, no solo de sus mejillas, pero cuando quiso preguntarle a Naruto que sucedía este se acerca a su ojera como para contarle un secreto.

Naruto: Hinata te extrañe mucho en esta misión, compre este collar para ti —Las cabezas de los chicos quedaron una a un lado de la otra, Hinata de la emoción empieza a dejar salir lagrimas de sus ojos. Pero Naruto continua—Bueno quería pedirte algo que para mi es muy importante. Hinata, quieres ser mi novia?

///////EN EL PARKE\\\

TenTen: Te juro que estoy bien, Lee.

Lee: Pero TenTen puedo ver la tristeza en tus ojos. Se ve que te sientes mal.

TenTen: La verdad es que estoy un poco triste por nuestro rompimiento pero mi conciencia esta limpia, yo habré fallado como ninja pero él fallo como novio.

Lee: Bueno tú dices eso pero haz de sentir un poco de culpa.

TenTen mira al suelo y no le dice nada a su compañero: ((La verdad es que yo arruine nuestra misión y nuestra relación también)) –Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de agua pero para no mostrarle a su compañero y no preocuparlo mas se acuesta en el pasto.

Lee: Si no quieres hablar de esto ahorita no hay problema he!

TenTen: Gracias Lee.

Lee: Cuando te sientas preparada para hablar de ello, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Ya había anochecido pero aún había mucho movimiento en las calles de Konoha. Sobre todo había muchas luces en el palacio del Hokage.

/////AFUERA DE LA EX-CASA DE SAKURA\\\

La mamá de Sakura: Gracias por venir a visitarme, hasta luego Sasuke, cuida bien de Sakura por favor.

Sasuke: Si señora, no se preocupe.

Mamá de Sakura: Adiós hija. Vengan pronto.

Sakura: Si madre, hasta luego.

La pareja camino y al ver tantas luces en la mansión del Hokage les llamo la atención. A no muchos pasos pudieron ver a Naruto y a Hinata agarrados de la mano.

Sakura: Oye que sucederá en la mansión? Y Naruto y Hinata de seguro ya andan.

Sasuke: No lo se. –voltea a ver a Naruto-- Hey! Baka!

Naruto furioso: A quien llamas baka!!!!!???

Sasuke y Sakura alcanza a la nueva pareja.

Sakura: Naruto no sabes que esta sucediendo hay? –Señala la mansión de la quinta Hokage.

Naruto: No, a eso nos dirigíamos verdad Hinata. –Le dedica una tierna sonrisa a su novia y esto hace que ella se sonroje, Naruto se da cuenta—En que quedo nuestra promesa he Hinata?

Hinata: Ha! Si, lo siento.

Sasuke y Sakura: Promesa???

Naruto con cara de interesante: Es un, SE-CRE-TO!!!!!

///////////////////Recuerdos\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto: Vamos a hacer una promesa vale?

Hinata: Una promesa??

Naruto entusiasmado: Si!, una promesa, Yo Uzumaki Naruto prometo amarte, protegerte, dar todo lo que pueda de mi siempre y solo espero una cosa de ti, bueno tal vez dos. Que nunca me dejes de amar y que ya no seas tímida conmigo vale?

Hinata: Esta bien, pero eso de la timidez me tomara un poco de tiempo ok?

Naruto: Pero promételo.

Hinata: Yo Hyuga Hinata prometo amarte siempre y tratar de ser lo menos tímida posible.

Naruto: Muy bien ahora tenemos que cerrar la promesa.

Hinata: Y como se hace eso?

Naruto: Con nuestro primer beso.

Aún con las tonalidades rojizas en el cielo Naruto y Hinata se dan su primer beso, fue un beso tierno un beso tan puro como los ojos de ambos chicos, fue un beso sincero de verdadero amor.

//////////////Fin de los recuerdos\\\\\\\

Sasuke: Ni me importa, Baka!

Naruto: Maldito Sasuke a quien llamas baka de nuevo????

Sasuke: Pues al único baka que se encuentra aquí.

Hinata: No peleen mejor vamos a ver que esta sucediendo.

Sakura: Si, eso es una gran idea.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedan viendo feo y después ambos ríen.

Sakura: Adelantémonos Hinata, esto esta muy raro.

Hinata: esta bien.

* * *

Bueno este fue el fin del capitulo no. 22 espero que les haya gustado muchísimo, y quisiera que como siempre me pusieran sus comentarios!!!

En el próximo capitulo veremos que es lo que esta sucediendo en la mansión del Hokage, también (se supone que ya paso una semana) mañana es el día en el que Gaara conocerá a su prometida.

Besos, bye.


	23. Gaara y su prometida

Hola, Este es el capitulo 23 de el fanfic SasuSaku: Historia de su amor, bueno en este capitulo veremos la ceremonia de presentación de la Princesa del país del Té, Chume y el Kazekage del país del viento, Gaara. También veremos que es lo que sucede en la mansión del Hokage en Konoha.

Capitulo 23: Gaara y su prometida.

Gaara esa noche como todas no pudo dormir (si tiene al Shukaku que no se lo permite jajaja) pero esta noche ni siquiera puedo estar tranquilo ya que tenia curiosidad de ver a la princesa, se imaginaba como sería sin el largo velo que la cubría esa tarde.

En la tarde en el país del Té se encontraban listones de fiesta y globos en todas las calles, todo el alboroto estaba con el fin de alegrar la boda y la alianza entre el país del Té y el país de El Viento. En la más grande casa la tierra del Té, el señor feudal y el Kazekage estaban firmando un acuerdo de alianza entre ambos países y para que este de resultado y sea efectivo el Kazekage y la princesa del país del Té deben casarse esa misma noche.

Señor feudal: Ahora firmada la alianza comenzaremos con la boda. –La boda era normal tipo católica con el padre, las argollas y todo. Comenzó al anochecer.

El Kazekage que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su prometida no llevaba la gran calabaza llevaba un simple del desierto pero le quedaba muy bien, era de color marrón y hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes y su cabello rojo como el fuego, la princesa Chume llevaba puesto un atuendo común de princesa de colores llamativos y muy alegres. Ahora que Gaara se encontraba cerca de la princesa podía distinguir que su cabello era rubio como los rayos del sol y sus ojos eran del color del cielo.

Padre: El futuro esposo debe empezar con el juramento.

Gaara se sobresalta: Ha! Si, Yo Gaara Del Desierto, Kazekage del país del viento juro que te respetare y protegeré ante cualquier situación. A mi lado nunca te faltara nada, ahora todo lo que este a mi alcance para que seas feliz. ((Me gustaría que nos hubiéramos conocido antes, y en otra situación.))

Princesa Chume desilusionada: ((No dijo amarte)).

Padre: Ponga la argolla en el dedo anular de la novia.

Gaara obedece: Acepta esta argolla en símbolo de… …del cumplimiento de mi juramento.

Padre: Princesa del país Té, acepta al Kazekage como su futuro esposo?

Princesa Chume: Acepto.

Padre: La futura esposa debe decir el juramento.

Princesa Chume: Yo la princesa Chume del país del Té juro que te seré fiel y te respetare, te apoyare en las buenas y en las malas. Tratare que estés siempre cómodo a mi lado.

Padre: Prosiga poniendo la argolla en el dedo anular del novio.

Princesa Chume: Esta argolla sella el juramento que este día hicimos ante la iglesia católica.

Padre: Kazekage, acepta a la Princesa del país del Té como su futura esposa?

Gaara: Acepto.

/////////EN LA MASION DEL HOKAGE \\\\

Gondaime en la terraza dirigiéndose al todo la aldea: Como algunos de ustedes sabrán Konoha tiene una fuerte alianza con la aldea de la Arena, y para su información el Kazekage en estos momentos debe de estar consumando su boda en el país del Té, pues el Kazekage quiere pasar unos días de su luna de miel aquí, así que quiero que se muestren alegres ente su visita. Y toda la siguiente semana a partir de mañana va a ver una feria, pero quiero que todo este bien controlado entendido?

Todo el pueblo: Si!

Naruto muy entusiasmado: Hoy es la boda? Y no nos invito?

Sasuke: A ti nadie te invitaría baka!

Sakura: Aparte nosotros estábamos en una misión, como nos iba a invitar?

Naruto: Pues yo no sé. Póngase muy guapos que vamos a llegar a la fiesta. –No pregunten como pero se supone que la firma del tratado y esto simultáneamente.

Sakura: Pero como vamos a llegar?

Naruto: Déjame eso a mi.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura ya están vestidos con sus mejores trajes. Naruto y Sasuke con traje negro, Sasuke llevaba camisa azul claro y Naruto una rosa claro. Sakura un vestido largo gris.

Sakura: Bien Naruto, y ahora como llegamos?

Naruto comenzó a hacer unos sellos y en eso sale Gamabunta.

Gamabunta: Ahora que quieres Naruto?

Naruto: Podrías dar unos saltos –Naruto con sus manos como conejo salta unas veces—Y llevarnos al país del Té?

Gamabunta: Desde cuando soy tu transporte?

Sakura: Por favor.

Gamabunta sonrojado: Y quien es la bella chica?

Sakura: Soy Haruno Sakura.

Gamabunta: Esta bien, solo por la bella chica lo hare.

Sasuke carga a Sakura y salta hasta llegar al lomo de Gamabunta.

Gamabunta: Quien es ese chico? Cual es tu nombre?

Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke.

Gamabunta: ((Con que el chico Uchiha! Me pregunto si será mejor que Naruto?))

Naruto salto también y grito: Al país del Té!!!!

Gamabunta: Ya lo se. –El gran sapo salto y obligo a todos a sujetarse fuertemente de él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en los territorios de el país del Té.

Bueno este fue el capitulo no. 23 espero que les haya gustado mucho y no tardare mucho en poner el siguiente capitulo, que tratara de la fiesta de Gaara, como será la primera noche del nuevo matrimonio???

Bueno mañana lo veremos.

Besos, bye.


	24. Es algo que debo hacer

Hola, hoy les traigo el capitulo no. 24 espero que les guste mucho, en este capitulo veremos que reacción toma Gaara al ver a sus "amigos" de Konoha en la fiesta de su boda. También veremos unas cuantas cosas más.

Capitulo no. 24: "Debo hacer esto."

Los chicos del equipo 7 acaban de llegar precipitadamente al país del Té, Sasuke salta de nuevo pero esta vez para bajar de Gamabunta, Sakura esta mareada y se dirige rápidamente al baño. Naruto se queda hablando un poco con su invocación y después esta desaparece.

Naruto: Y Sakura? Se nos va a hacer mas tarde!

Sasuke señalando el baño: Hay esta.

Naruto: Hay que asco!!!!

Sasuke moviendo solo el brazo golpea a Naruto en la cabeza, conserva su habitual tranquilidad: Eres un baka!

Naruto sobándose la cabeza: A quien le dices baka? Teme!

Ninguno de los dos por estar peleando se dan cuenta de que Sakura esta enfrente de ellos, traía un lindo peinado era un chongo pero unos mechones salían de él.

Sakura: Ya estoy lista.

Naruto sin darse la vuelta: Ya acabaste de vo… --El voltea a ver a Sakura y se sorprende.

Sakura: De que? Es que sabía que tus métodos de transporte serian muy malos, y por eso no me peine en Konoha.

Sasuke un poco avergonzado: Te vez muy bien.

Sakura apenada: Gracias.

Naruto los interrumpe: Si ella se ve muy bien, tú también te vez muy bien teme y yo también me veo bien pero sino entramos ya, se habrá acabado la fiesta.

Los chicos estaban entrando a la ciudad y vieron de donde salían todas las luces y se dirigieron. Cada vez estaban mas cerca. Llegaron justo pare oír el juramento de Gaara. Estaban entre el publico pero estaban lo mas cerca posible.

Sakura sin dejar de ver la boda: Nunca creí que fuera el primero en casarse.

Naruto sin voltear tampoco: Si, yo creí que ustedes serían los primeros en casarse.

Sasuke volteando a ver Naruto: Desde cuando de piensa opinas eso?, si andamos desde hace no mucho.

Naruto volteándolo a ver y dándole una sonrisa: Desde que los conozco.

Sasuke sonriendo voltea a ver la boda y después voltea a ver a Sakura y le da un tierno en la frente.

Padre: Puede besar a la novia.

Los tres de Konoha se ponen muy atentos.

Gaara se acerca a la cara de la princesa Chume y ella se acerca a la de él. Gaara le levanta el largo velo y noto que era bastante bonita, un leve sonrojo se asome por sus mejillas y los dos se dan un beso un poco torpe, no fue muy largo; el padre hace que se tomen de las manos. Cuando Kankuro y Temari se acercaban a felicitar a su hermano menor pero alguien llego primero.

Naruto: Felicidades!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Es una mujer muy bonita. –se dirige a la princesa Chume—Hola, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!

Gaara Temari y Kankuro: Que haces tú aquí?

Naruto: Querrán decir, que hacen ustedes aquí. –En eso salen Sasuke y Sakura agarrados de la mano.

Sakura: Felicidades Gaara.

Sasuke: Felicidades.

Naruto: Vinimos a la boda de nuestro amigo de la Arena.

Gaara: Bueno pues disfrutan de la fiesta y gracias por venir.

Todos ya estaban cada quien en su rollo, Gaara y su esposa estaban sentados en lo mas alto del salón donde era su fiesta.

Temari: Oye Naruto por que no trajiste a Hinata??? He?

Naruto: Es que como que no se hablan mucho los demás con ustedes o si?

Temari: Eso no importa, estamos de fiesta! Así nos hubiéramos hablado más.

Sakura: Pero van a venir a la aldea de luna de miel no?

Temari: Si, claro, por cierto conocen alguna buena posada o un hotel, es que donde fuimos la otra vez, no nos fue muy bien.

Kankuro: Ni lo digas.

Sasuke: En nuestra casa tenemos 2 habitaciones libres, si quieren pueden usarlas.

Kankuro: Por que tienes 2 libres?

Temari: Como que en nuestra casa?

Sasuke serio: En una habitación duermo yo, era la de mis padres, en otra duerme Sakura, era la de Itachi, sobra la que era mía y una de huéspedes.

Temari: Haaaa!!! Viven juntos??? Pero entonces duerman en la misma cama.

Sakura apenada pero gritando: Haaa!!!!!! Temari!!!! ((Aunque sería muy lindo.))

Naruto: Si, por que no?

Sasuke y Sakura se apenaron, Sasuke solo volteo la cabeza y resoplo como suele hacerlo, Sakura volteo asía abajo y no dijeron nada.

Todos rieron.

Ya acabada toda la fiesta a altas horas de la madrugada todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Gaara y la princesa se dirigieron a su habitación, solo había una cama era muy grande, era una King size pero aún a si a Gaara se le hacia que estaba muy pequeña.

Gaara: Me voy a cambiar al baño, mientras te puedes cambiar aquí.

Princesa Chume: Esta bien.

Simultáneamente ambos se están cambiando.

Princesa Chume: Ya acabe de cambiarme, por si quieres salir.

Gaara sale del baño y se acuesta, sin taparse solo se acuesta boca arriba, la princesa se quedo parada y lo observaba.

Gaara: Cumpliré mi promesa de respetarte, así que si quieres me puedo dormir en el suelo, princesa.

Princesa Chume: Por favor llámame Chume, y yo también cumpliré la mía y tratare que estés cómodo conmigo a tu lado, así que puedes dormir en la cama.

Gaara: Esta bien Chume, --La voltea a ver—Tú puedes llamarme Gaara, pero si te algo te incomoda dímelo entendido?[/spoiler

Bueno este capitulo fue un poquito mas largo, espero que les gustado el siguiente será de la feria que estará en la aldea de Konoha.

Besos, bye.


	25. Comienza la feria

Hola, este es mi nuevo capitulo llamado "El comienzo de la feria" en este capitulo veremos cuando los 3 de la Arena y la esposa de Gaara van a la Aldea de sus amigos de Konoha.

Capitulo 25.- "El comienzo de la feria"

Gaara se despierta y lo primero es los rubios cabellos de su ahora esposa revuelto en la almohada continua a la suya. Por un momento lo invadió la felicidad, nunca volvería a estar solo. Casi por arte de magia la princesa Chume se volteo y se quedo viendo, Gaara se sorprendió y un muy leve sonrojo aparece en las mejillas del pelirrojo, se quedaron observándose callados hasta que Chume se rio.

Chume: Eres muy cómico –se sorprende—disculpa mi comportamiento, Buenos días.

Gaara: Buenos días y no te preocupes, no debes reprimir tu forma de ser.

Chume: Esta bien –le regala una linda sonrisa y esto hace que Gaara se vuelva a sonrojar.

Gaara: Quieres ir a desayunar?

Chume: Me encantaría.

//////////////EN UN LOCAL DEL PAÍS DE TÉ\\\\\\\

Naruto: Itadaquimasu!!!!!!! (Creo que así se escribe jajaja)

Los tres de Konoha se disponen a desayunar.

Naruto con la boca llena de comida: A que hora se irán Gaara y su esposa a Konoha para que –se pasa la comida—vallamos con ellos.

Sasuke: Eres un asco Naruto, y tal vez deberíamos regresar solos.

Sakura: Pues, Temari dijo que se apresurarían a llegar a Konoha, según ella iban a llegar como a las 7 a la puerta principal.

Naruto con otro bocado en la boca: Pues apresúrense a comer para ir con ellos.

Sasuke: Baka!

////////////////EN EL COMEDOR DEL SEÑOR FEUDAL\\\\\\\\

Gaara y Chume estaban desayunando y en eso llega un mensajero del señor feudal.

Mensajero: Disculpen, el amo me envió a decirles que en una hora saldremos hacia Konoha.

Naruto gritando: Pues nosotros ya estamos listos!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura jalando a Naruto: Discúlpenlo esta enfermito mental.

Sasuke: Hn! Baka!

Temari: Que bueno que llegaron, no sabíamos en donde buscarlos, se van a ir con nosotros verdad?

Sakura: Si no es mucha molestia.

Temari: No, como creen, quieren desayunar?

Naruto: Esta bien.

Sasuke: Por dios Naruto acabas de desayunar.

Sakura riendo: Disculpen y como piensan llegar a Konoha al anochecer.

/////////////EN LA ENTRADA DEL PAÍS DEL TÉ\\\\\\\

Sakura: Temari aún no me responden como llegaremos al anochecer.

Gaara: Todos quédense cerca de mi. –Levanta sus brazos y una inmensa cantidad de arena los levanta por los aires y avanza en dirección a Konoha.

Chume: Waoooo!!! No sabía que la gente pudiera hacer eso.

Gaara: No muchos saben hace eso.

Naruto: Yo no conozco a nadie más que pueda hacerlo.

Chume: Entonces tengo la suerte de que mi esposo sepa hacer este tipo de cosas!!! –Al acabar de decir eso pone cara de "ho! dios" y se apena de sobremanera.

Gaara solo dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Naruto: Hola, princesa yo soy el ninja numero uno de Konoha y algún día llegare a ser Hokage, si algún día necesitas a un gran ninja…

Sasuke interrumpiendo: No lo llames a él o podría arruinarlo todo.

Chume: Jajaja!!! Esta bien los llamare a ambos.

Sakura: No, no es bueno que llames a ambos ya que se la pasaran peleando.

Chume: Jajaja y ustedes como se llaman?

Sakura: El rubio es Naruto, creo que él ya había presentado. El es Sasuke y yo soy Sakura.

Chume: Haaa si tú eres Naruto.

Naruto ilusionado: ((Recordó mi nombre))

Chume: Tú eres el extraño chico hiperactivo que apareció después de la boda cierto?

Naruto con un rio de lagrimas en las mejillas: Como que extraño?

La princesa Chume parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho, con sus nuevos amigos.

Chume: ((Esto no se parece en nada a la horrible vida que creí que tendría si me casaba. Gaara es muy respetuoso, es un poco callado pero no importa, yo lo voy a cambiar.))

Al poco rato empezaron a visualizar la aldea de Konoha, y en cuanto tocaron el suelo descubrieron que los estaban esperando con una gran bienvenida.

Toda la aldea: Bienvenidos!!!

Naruto: Gracias a todos por venir a reci…

Gaara lo interrumpió: Gracias a todos por venir a recibirnos!!!

Naruto furioso: ((No solo me interrumpió, utilizo las mismas palabras que yo.))

Tsunade: Bienvenidos! La aldea de Konoha espera que en su estancia aquí se la pasen lo mas cómodos posibles, Kazekage, princesa del Té y compañía. Durante su estadía pueden quedarse a dormir en la mansión del Hokage.

Gaara: Gracias Gondaime.

Tsunade: De nada, Gondaime, jajaja.

Todos los presentes cayeron al suelo ante la mala broma de la Hokage.

Tsunade: Mj! –se aclara la garganta—Durante una semana aquí en Konoha habrá un festival para divertirlos. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Chume: He! Una feria, hace mucho que no iba a una.[/spoiler

Bueno este capitulo no fue muy bueno, espero que les haya gustado aunque a mi no, solo les diré que durante este festival pasaran cosas muy importantes he!

Besos, bye.


	26. La feria comienza

Bueno esta vez les vengo a poner el nuevo capitulo, se llama "La feria comienza", durante estos capítulos veremos algo que es muy importante de la pareja Neji y TenTen al igual que en la pareja Sasuke y Sakura.

Capitulo 26: "La feria comienza"

Cuatro de los nueve novatos se encontraban en el Ramen Ichiraku.

Hinata: Oye Naruto me asuste ayer que voltee ya no estabas.

Naruto: Lo siento mucho Hinata, es que fui a la boda de Gaara.

Sakura: Que mal educado Naruto debiste de haberla llevado.

Naruto: Es no se hablan Gaara y Hinata.

Sakura: Eso es cierto pero al menos te hubieras despedido de ella.

Sasuke: Debes recompensarla.

Naruto pensativo: ((Como la recompenso?... ha! Ya se.)) Hinata quieres venir conmigo al festival hoy por la noche.

Hinata tímidamente pero ya no como antes: Esta bien.

Sasuke: Cierto, --Voltea a ver a Sakura—A que hora paso por ti?

Sakura: Yo opino que vivimos juntos recuerdas.

Sasuke: Ha! –Se sonroja pero pone cara de seriedad—Lo olvidaba.

Naruto: Si que eres un baka! Como se te puede olvidar eso? Oye y aun no duermen juntos.

Sasuke frio con Naruto: Eso no te importa.

Todos rieron.

////////////////////EN UN LUGAR DE KONOHA\\\\\\\\\\

TenTen: No Lee, no insistas, toda esta semana me quedare en mi casa.

Lee: No puedes dejar que la tristeza te gane.

TenTen se sorprendió: Es cierto no puedo dejar que Neji me vea triste.

Lee: ((Yo nunca dije nada de Neji)) Bueno, entonces vamos a la feria hoy va?

TenTen: Hoo! Que buena idea, vamos a darle celos a Neji.

Lee: ((De que habla?, ni siquiera creo que valla a ir Neji a el festival.)) Pero no creo que le den celos si yo te acompaño.

TenTen que no lo oyó o se hace la que no lo oyó: Bueno te veo en mi casa al cuarto para las 8 ok? –La chica empezó a correr a su casa.

Lee: Esta bien. ((Creo que cada día enloquece más))

/////////////////EN LA CASA DE LOS UCHIHA ESA NOCHE\\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke parado debajo de las escaleras: Sakura, apresúrate, faltan solo 10 minutos para que sean las 8 y Naruto y Hinata ya van a llegar.

Sakura: Ya casi.

Sasuke como estaba cansado de esperar subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de Sakura. Antes de poder tocar la puerta esta se abrió por dentro. Sasuke se quedo atontado de la belleza de Sakura, ella llevaba un lindo Kimono rosa con blanco y llevaba bordadas flores de cerezo. Sasuke solo llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul obscuro, una playera azul claro con un saco negro y una bufanda de igual color.

Sakura se sonroja de la forma en que Sasuke la observa y tímidamente dice: Ya estoy lista.

Sasuke muy rojo: Te vez muy bien esta noche. –Y justo cuando se agachaba para besarla se oyen golpes en la puerta.— ((Maldito Naruto.))

Sasuke y Sakura bajan las escaleras. Se acercan a la puerta y Sasuke la abre, afuera pueden ver a Naruto y a Hinata, que también se veía completamente hermosa, llevaba un kimono blanco con bordados de peces dorados. Naruto llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter cerrado de cuello alto de color azul marino.

Sakura: Bueno vámonos.

Naruto: Si. Oigan deberíamos venir toda la semana no?

Hinata: Yo no podría mañana, mi padre, Neji y yo tenemos una misión mañana en la noche.

Naruto con tristeza: Hoooo!!! Entonces mañana no.

Hinata por lo bajo: Oye Sakura, que se siente vivir con tu novio?

Sakura: No pues es muy bonito, desayunar juntos todos los días, estar cerca de él me hace sentir muy protegida, llegamos juntos y salimos juntos a todos lados.

Hinata: Entonces solo viven ustedes 2 en esa gran casa?

Sakura: Si, bueno en vigilante vive en una pequeña casa justo al lado.

Naruto muy chismoso: Cuando van a dormir juntos?

Sakura: Que te importa pervertido.

Después de un rato llegaron a la feria y vieron todos los juegos de destreza y puntería, Sakura le puso especial atención a un juego donde tienes que sacar peces del agua con un aro que tiene papel, pero el pez no se debe caer.

Sakura: Podemos ir a hay?

Sasuke: Claro. –Ambos chicos se acercaron al juego ya que Naruto y Hinata fueron a comprar algodón de dulce.

Naruto y Hinata ya volvían con sus algodones de dulce y vieron que Sakura llevaba 5 intentos fallidos.

Naruto: No puedes Sakura?

Sakura: No.

Sasuke: Déjalo, vamos a otro juego.

Sakura: NO!

Sasuke extrañado: Por que no?

Sakura: Por que si saco 3 peces dorados me dan uno de esos grandotes.

Sasuke: Para que quieres un pez grandote?

Sakura: No quiero uno, al menos quiero dos.

Sasuke: Peor aun, para que quieres 2???

Sakura: Pues para el estanque de la casa. Te prometí que traería peces para el estanque.

Sasuke: ((Ha para eso los quiere)) Déjame intentarlo.

Al poco rato Sakura en bolsas transparentes de plástico llevaba 3 peces grandes para el estanque.

Naruto: Que sucede Sakura? Ya llevas los peces y aparte son 3.

Sakura enojada: Hn! (como le hace Sasuke) Pero es trampa.

Sasuke: A que te refieres? Ya llevamos los peces para el estanque.

Sakura: Pero yo tenia que ganármelos.

Sasuke: Eso no importa. Los conseguí para ti.

Sakura sonriendo: Esta bien.

Temari que sale de la nada: Hasta que los encuentro, aún sigue en pie la propuesta de quedarnos a dormir en su casa.

Sasuke: Si, claro.

Sakura: Si quieren los acompaño a la casa a dejar sus cosas.

Temari sujetándose la ropa: Y a cambiarnos.

Naruto: También Gaara dormirá en su casa.

Kankuro: No, él y la princesa Chume dormirán en la mansión de su Kage.

Sakura: Bueno Naruto más tarde nos vemos.

Sasuke: Si baka!

Naruto: DOBE!!!!

Caminaron en dirección a la villa Uchiha, ya entrando en ella Sasuke se pone tenso.

Sakura que se da cuenta ya que lo esta abrazando: Que pasa Sasuke?

Sasuke: Nada, voy a ver a Kogurame.

Sakura: Esta bien, yo los llevo a la casa.

Sasuke se desvía un poco. Se detiene un una pared al ver una sombra.

Bueno este fue el capitulo 26 desde aquí todas las cosas se van a poner un poquito feas y un tanto tristes.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho y que sigan leyendo mi historia.

Besos, bye.


	27. Por que ahora que somos tan felices

Hola, este es el capitulo no. 27, en el pasado nos quedamos en una parte muy interesante verdad? Bueno en este capitulo todas las cosas se ponen muy feas. Espero que les guste mucho ok? Pondré algunas cosas del manga pero en este capitulo no.

Capitulo no. 27: Por que ahora que somos tan felices???

Sakura: Esta bien.

Los invitados de le Aldea de la Arena y Sakura se dirigen a la mansión Uchiha. Mientras Sasuke se adentra en las calles de la villa Uchiha, todos los inquilinos se encuentran en la feria que se esta dando en honor a la boda del Kazekage y su esposa la princesa Chume.

Sasuke: Que haces aquí?

¿?¿?: Mas bien que hacen todas estas personas aquí? Son amigos tuyos?

Sasuke: Eso que te importa?

¿?¿?: Antes no me hablabas así, me tenias mucho respeto.

Sasuke: Si, eso era antes.

¿?¿?: Pero ya veo que no estas motivado, que tan bueno serás? Espero que hayas mejorado, sino también tendré que matar a esa chica de cabellos rosas con la que hablabas.

Sasuke desesperado: NO!!! Itachi!!!

Itachi: Como lo sospeche, ella es importante para ti o no?

Sasuke: Déjala en paz.

Itachi: Que sucede? no dijiste que no pararías de entrenar hasta traer de vuelta a todo el clan? Te dije que era más fácil si matabas a tu mejor amigo.

////////////EN LA MANSION UCHIHA\\\\\\

Temari: Que bonita casa.

Sakura: Gracias, miren sus habitaciones son estas.

Kankuro: Gracias, oye y a donde fue Sasuke?

Sakura: Fue a ver a Kogurame, es el que cuida la casa. Y gran amigo de su padre.

Temari: Ya Kankuro vete a cambiar para ir a la feria.

Los jóvenes de la aldea de la Arena se metieron a sus habitaciones para vestirse, mientras Sakura se acerco al ventanal mas grande que hay en la casa, estaba esperando ver a Sasuke acercarse pero no lo podía ver.

Sakura: ((Donde puede estar, --Se puso la mano en el corazón-- tengo una mala corazonada.))

Temari: Oye Sakura ya estamos listos, y si nos adelantamos y que el Uchiha nos alcance en la feria.

Sakura: Esta bien.

////////////////////EN LA FERIA\\\\\\\\\\\

Sakura: Esta haciendo un bonito clima no creen?

Kiba con tono sarcástico: Por que crees que sea? –Señala a Ney una amiga de todos los chicos de Konoha, esa noche su cabello negro brillaba como nunca lo había hecho.

Sakura sonriendo por su torpeza: No la había visto.

Kiba: Si, se esta divirtiendo tanto que ni siquiera piensa que el pobre de su amigo que esta aquí esperando por ella.

Sakura: Eso es literalmente???

Naruto interrumpe: Sakura!! Que bueno que ya llegaste!!! TenTen esta un poco pasada de copas, y esta llorando por Neji. Oye y donde esta el teme?

Sakura: Mas tarde llegara. Y donde esta TenTen.

Naruto: Allí con Hinata que trata de calmarla.

Sakura: Esta bien, ahora vuelvo.

Sakura avanzo hasta las bancas que Naruto le había señalado anteriormente y se sentó a un lado de TenTen que lloraba desconsolada con una botella de Sake en la mano.

Sakura dirigiéndose a TenTen: Oye por que lloras?

TenTen un tanto furiosa: No es lógico? Pues obvio que es por Neji.

Hinata: No servirá de nada Sakura, yo ya intente de todo.

Sakura: Creo que no todo. –Voltea a ver a TenTen—TenTen no ves que si Neji viene y te ve así va a sentir que te gano.

TenTen al escuchar eso hasta la borrachera se le bajo: Eso es cierto.

Lee llorando: Sabía que la gran Sakura lograría poner TenTen bien.

Sakura: No fue nada. –Se levanto y se dirigió con Naruto.

Sakura: Aun no llega?

Naruto: No, pero quieres que lo vallamos a buscar?

Sakura: No gracias, disfruten la noche.

//////////////////EN LA VILLA UCHIHA\\\\\\\\\\

Itachi: Veo que ya te diste por vencido.

Sasuke: Eso nunca, no descansare hasta matarte.

Itachi: Y crees que algún día lo lograras? A mi parecer no, mientras tengas sentimientos innecesarios en tu corazón.

Sasuke: …

Itachi: Si mi padre supiera como haz estado malgastado tu tiempo estaría muy decepcionado.

Estas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Sasuke se estrujara provocando un pulsante dolor en su pecho.

Itachi: Nuestro padre siempre me ponía más atención que a ti verdad.

Sasuke: Pero mi madre siempre me dio mas amor a mi que a ti, por eso planeo heredarme el anillo de la familia a mi.

Itachi: De nada sirve ese anillo sino me hace mas fuerte solo estorba y para mi no significa nada.

Sasuke: El amor es más importante que la fuerza.

Itachi: Veo que si tendré que matar a la chica de ojos verdes.

//////////////////EN EL FESTIVAL\\\\\\\\\

Lee: Estas borracha aún? O estas delirando?

TenTen: No, estoy segura que a el que quiero esta justo enfrente de mí.

Lee: No puedo engañarme ni engañarte a ti. Se que esta diciendo estas cosas por que estas dolida.

TenTen ahora furiosa: Eso no es cierto.

Lee: Estoy seguro que si.

TenTen con lagrimas amenazando por salir: Por que todos me tratan mal???

Lee: Tal vez deberías de estar sola un rato y pensar las cosas.

TenTen triste y con la mirada hacia abajo: Tal vez debería –La chica se levanto de la banca y se dirige a su casa.

Todos sus amigos ven como se aleja. Y se sorprenden al ver que un joven se le acerca.

Estoy muy emocionada por que este capitulo me gusto mucho como me quedo, hace mucho que no ponía un buen capitulo, espero que les gustado.

En el próximo veremos que TenTen, con Sasuke y les aseguro que les va a gustar.

Besos, bye.


	28. La familia Uchiha

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!! Este es el capitulo no. 28, y estoy muy emocionada!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo pasado por que a mi si me gusto y mucho.

Capitulo 28: "La familia Uchiha"

El chico que sujeta bruscamente el brazo de TenTen se sorprende al haber escuchado las palabras que TenTen acaba de pronunciar.

¿?¿?: Que dijiste?

TenTen: Que no me oíste Neji, no quiero volver a andar contigo.

Neji: Pero si hace un segundo estabas borracha y llorando por mi.

TenTen un poco molesta y zafando su brazo de la dura mano de Neji: No haz oído de la gente bipolar? Después de ese segundo de estar borracha y llorar por ti decidí que quiero estar sola.

Neji: Segura?

TenTen: Si, y ahora dame permiso que quiero irme a mi casa.

TenTen se paso de largo y Neji solo veía como la chica, que se había tan hermosa con un kimono amarillo con bordados de flores, se alejaba lentamente. Neji fue con los demás chicos y se acerco a preguntarle algo a Lee.

Neji: Oye, quien convenció a TenTen que estaría mejor si se quedaba sola un tiempo?

Lee: Fui yo.

Neji sorprendido: Ha!

///////////////EN LA MANSION UCHIHA\\\\\\\\

Sasuke: No te metas con Sakura.

Itachi: A si? con que se llama Sakura.

Sasuke:…

Itachi: Creo que debo recordarte algunas cosas. –El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha da unos pasos hacia su hermano menor.

Sasuke sacando un kunai: Que planeas hacer?

Itachi: Ya veras. –Los ojos del Uchiha mayor pasó de ser Sharingan de 3er grado a ser el mangekyuo Sharingan y las pupilas de este comenzaron a giran muy rápido.

Itachi: Vamos a visitar a mamá y a papá.

En un extraño túnel se sumergieron Sasuke y su hermano mayor Itachi todo empezó a dar vueltas ante los ojos de Sasuke, nunca antes había experimentado tal sensación.

La voz de Itachi que se oía en todos lados aunque Sasuke no lo podía ver: No te asustes pequeño hermano, esto tardara solo un segundo.

///////////////////////EN FERIA\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto al ver la preocupación de Sakura: Quieres que valla a buscar al teme de Sasuke???

Sakura que salta un poco al darse cuenta de que su amigo tiene rato viéndola: No, tú y Hinata están pasando un buen rato y…

Naruto la interrumpe: Pero ya es tarde y ese teme te esta preocupando mucho, no es cierto?

Sakura con una sonrisa un tanto fingida: Bueno, vamos a esperar otro rato y sino llega lo vamos a buscar vale?

Naruto haciendo una mueca de desagrado: Bueno pero solo un rato.

En eso Ney la chica del tigre llega con Sakura: Hola!!! Hace rato te estaba buscando pero me dijeron que estabas en tú casa, o mas bien en su casa. –Ney le manda una mirada picara a Sakura.

Sakura señalando a Konomo: No haz pensado que un tigre albino, muy bello por cierto, asusta un poco a la gente?

Ney sonriendo: No, que se acostumbren.

Sakura y Ney rieron un rato cuando Sakura cambio el tema.

Sakura: Podemos hablar mas en privado?

Ney sorprendida: Si.

Ambas chicas se alejan de sus amigos y Sakura empieza a hablar: Bueno quería hablarte de Sasuke.

Ney se sorprendió de la actitud que había cambiado, su semblante se veía… triste.

Sakura continuo: Se que el pasado de ambos es muy parecido.

Al oír esto Ney, empezó a haber un viento un poco frio.

Cuando Sakura lo noto, agrego: Si quieres no hablaremos de esto.

Ney: No, no importa, continúa.

Sakura: Bueno, pues es que, los dos tienen un pasado parecido, y ambos han encontrado amigos que los apoyaremos siempre.

Ney intrigada, tratando de indagar a que quiere llegar su amiga.

Sakura: Solo quería preguntarte si después de haber encontrado la felicidad con nosotros aún piensas en buscar a la corporación que le hizo eso a tú familia?

Ney: Pues claro.

Sakura no esperaba esa respuesta de su amiga: Pero por que? No eres feliz ya?

Ney: Claro que soy feliz, tengo todo lo que soñé, bueno casi todo.

Sakura bajo la mirada hasta llegar a ver sus pies.

Ney: Una familia fue lo que perdí cuando yo solo tenía cinco años, no fue cualquier cosa. Y si pudiera recuperarla como Sasuke, créeme que lo intentaría.

Sakura al oír eso último levanto la vista hasta llegar a los ojos marrón de su compañera.

Ney continuo: Y voy a vengarlos.

Sakura: Entonces crees que Sasuke siga pensando en salvarlos?

Ney: Por supuesto que si. No he hablado con él desde hace mucho pero estoy segura que si. Y tú deberías entenderlo.

Sakura volvió a bajar la mirada. En eso llega Hinata corriendo.

Hinata: Chicas! Ya va a empezar los fuegos pirotécnicos.

Sakura y Ney dejaron la plática y se dirigieron con los demás. Sakura empezó a ver el cielo cuando sintió un brazo rodeándola. Ella volteo asustada, pero al darse cuenta de quien era se tranquilizo.

Naruto: Sasuke-Teme!!! Tenías muy preocupada a Sakura!!!

Sasuke bajo hasta el oído de Sakura: Eso es cierto?

Sakura con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas: Si.

Sasuke: Lo siento.

///////////////////////NO MUY LEJOS DE HAY\\\\\\\\\\\

¿?¿?: Maldito Sasuke.

¿?¿?: Déjalo, se que va a hacerlo.

Itachi: Y a ti que te hace pensar que conoces a mi hermano menor?

¿?¿?: Por que hace no mucho tu y yo nos veíamos así como él y esa tal Haruno.

Itachi sonríe levemente y voltea a ver las sombras desde donde se oía la voz de una mujer.

Bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, últimamente he tenido mucha inspiración y eso me gusta!!!

Bueno les veo pronto ok?

Besos, bye.


	29. Conviviendo con mi familia

Hola!!!! Este es el capitulo no. 29 de la historia SasuSaku: Historia de su amor. Pronto serán 30 capítulos, eso me pone muy feliz. Bueno hoy veremos que paso con Sasuke e Itachi, su hermano mayor, entre otras cosas.

Capitulo 29.- "Conviviendo con mi familia".

A media noche todos se fueron a sus casas.

Chume: Oye Gaara mañana también podemos venir a la feria? Di que si por favor.

Gaara al ver a su rubia esposa suplicándole no pudo resistir: Si, claro.

Chume salta de alegría a sus brazos y ambos se ruborizan.

Gaara: ((Por mas que intento parecer serio, un sentimiento nuevo para mi acalora mis mejillas y me siento tan…tranquilo y un poco… feliz. Cuando estoy cerca esa mujer, ella me da ese calor.))

El Kazekage y su esposa se dirigen a la mansión del Hokage.

Naruto y Hinata se dirigían a la villa Hyuuga, atrás iba Neji, le molestaba ver a los dos tan felices pero él tenía que ir en la misma dirección.

Sakura, Sasuke y los hermanos del Kazekage se dirigían a la mansión Uchiha.

Kiba, Ney y otros de los 9 nueve novatos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas.

/////////////////////EN LA MANSION UCHIHA\\\\\\\\\\\

Sakura: Alguien quiere algo de cenar?

Todos: No gracias.

Temari: Yo tengo mucho sueño.

Kankuro: No, yo comí mucho en la feria.

Sasuke: Yo me hare algo de comer, no te molestes.

Sakura un poco triste: ((Por que habrá tardado tanto Sasuke en llegar a la feria?)) Vamos, no es molestia yo te hago algo, que se te antoja.

Sasuke: Bueno, tal vez algo de cereal.

Sakura: Eso no se tiene que preparar, pero te ayudo sacando las cosas.

Sasuke: Me pasas la leche?

Sakura: Aquí esta.

Ambos chicos permanecieron un rato mas en la cocina y Sasuke dijo: En un momento vuelvo.

Sakura: ((No otra vez, a donde va?))

Sasuke se percata de la cara que pone su novia y le levanta por la barbilla para que lo vea a los ojos: Ahora si no tardo –le da un beso en la mejilla—Lo prometo.

Sakura: Esta bien.

Sasuke: Pero mejor no me esperes y ve a dormir. Ya es un poco tarde –y Sasuke salió por la puerta.

Sakura se dirigió al cuarto de Sasuke: ((Quiero saber cuando el llegue aunque si tengo mucho sueño, me acostare aquí y cuando el llegue me despertare.)) --Sakura se recostó en la cama de Sasuke después de haberse puesto la pijama, se hizo bolita por que hacia un poco de frio.

Después de unos cinco minutos de que ella cayo dormida.

Sasuke: Sakura.

Sakura medio dormida: Ya llegaste? Ya me voy a mi cuarto.

Sasuke hablando bajo: No, solo tapate por que esta haciendo frio.

Sasuke ayudo a que Sakura se metiera entre las cobijas y acto seguido él también se metió dentro. Sasuke que esta boca arriba, voltea a ver a su novia que esta acostada voleando hacia el otro lado.

Sasuke muy bajito: Sakura… me puedes… abrazar.

Sakura al oír estas palabras: Se acerca a su novio y se recarga en su pecho y con sus brazos lo rodea. Sasuke la rodea con sus brazos también y dice: Mañana que despiertes te tengo que decir algo mu importante.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y lo volteo a ver a la cara: Que es?

Sasuke: Tranquila, no es nada malo, yo creo que te vas a alegrar. –Después de decir esto le dedico una sonrisa y le beso la frente. Sakura se volvió a recostar y con tanta tranquilidad se quedo profundamente dormida.

Ala mañana siguiente un ruido despierta a Sakura.

Sakura medio adormilada: ((Que fue eso? Acaso Sasu…)) –Ella se levanta de golpe—Sasuke!!!

Sasuke que seguía acostado aun dormido voltea a verla: Que sucede?

Sakura se sintió tan aliviada, por un momento creyó que Sasuke ya no estaba hay. Pero ambos miraron a la puerta cuando alguien la abrió de golpe.

Naruto gritando: Hajaja señores, no que no dormían juntos? –Les dedico una mirada picarona.

Sasuke: Mira perdedor, ayer fue la primera noche ok?

Naruto: Oye baka solo durmieron verdad?

Sakura: Pues claro, que estas insinuando?

Naruto agitando las manos: Nada, nada!!! Vístanse y los veo abajo.

Sasuke: Esta bien.

Sakura: Quien se baña primero?

Sasuke: Si tú quieres tú.

Sakura: Esta bien, no tardo nada.

Sasuke solo miro como la pelirrosa se metía al baño con algunas toallas en a mano: ((No se como se lo voy a decir, tal vez solo le diga lo de mis padres.))

Después de un rato Sakura salió del baño y Sasuke se metió a ducharse.

Sasuke desde el baño: Sakura, puedes venir?

Sakura abrió lentamente la puerta: Mande?

Sasuke: Pasa, las puertas están cerradas (( No se en sus casas pero en la mía hay puertas corredizas que evitan que otras personas te vean, así que Sakura no puede ver a Sasuke ))

Sakura: Estas bien?

Sasuke: Si, te quería contar por que ayer llegue tarde a la feria.

Sakura: Ha, si es cierto.

Sasuke: Es que ayer vi a Itachi.

////////////////RECUERDOS\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke despertó en una cama que le parecía muy conocida.

Sasuke: Donde estoy? Esta es… mi antigua habitación, y esta arreglada como yo la tenia cuando era niño. Que esta sucediendo?

Sasuke se levanta y se dirige a la sala cuando oye que lo llaman, ese llamado… nadie tenia ese mismo tono de voz, sin duda alguna era… su madre. Sasuke voltea y ve correr a su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas y los brazos abiertos.

Madre de Sasuke: Sasuke, hijo. Como llegaste a aquí? No me digas que mataste a…

Sasuke alejándose: Es esto una ilusión? –Activa su Sharingan—((no se detecta genjutsu))

Madre de Sasuke: No hijo, es real. Todo es real.

Sasuke: Pero yo ya no duermo hay! –señala su viejo habitación.

Madre de Sasuke: Es por que estamos en una realidad alterna aquí nos mando Itachi. Todo esta igual al día en el que nos mando aquí. La comida, los peces se mueven de la misma forma. Es como si viviéramos todos los días el mismo día.

Bueno hasta aquí les dejare hoy. El próximo capitulo pondré todo lo que le paso a Sasuke en compañía de su familia, todo su clan.

Besos, bye.


	30. Los Uchiha de nuevo juntos

Bueno este es el capitulo numero treinta!!!! Ya son tantos capítulos!!! Me sorprendo, pero ya casi nadie lee mi fic, si sigue así creo que ya no lo continuare.

Capitulo 30: Los Uchiha de nuevo juntos.

En la mañana siguiente.

Chume: Gaara, me acompañas a comprar unas cosas que necesito.

Gaara: ((Otra vez ella, su voz me tranquiliza tanto, sobretodo cuando dice mi nombre… por que será?... Chume, su nombre es raro pero lindo, que significara?... desde ahora para mi significara tranquilidad.))

Chume sentándose junto a él: En que piensas?

Gaara: En que significa tu nombre?

Chume: No lo se, nunca me lo había preguntado.

Gaara: Yo ya imagine que significa.

Chume entusiasmada por lo que su esposo dice: Enserio? Que significado le diste?

Gaara algo apenado: Tranquilidad.

Chume se sonroja y se abraza de su cuello: Gracias!!! Estoy muy feliz.

Gaara responde el abrazo de una forma muy tímida y cierra sus ojos: ((Tal vez si supiera lo del demonio dentro de mi me trataría como los demás, con miedo. Aunque hace tiempo que la gente no me tiene miedo, desde que conocí a…))

///////////////EN LA MANSION UCHIHA\\\\\\\

Temari histérica: NARUTOOOOO!!!

Naruto: Que? Ellos dijeron que no tardaban.

Temari: Que tal que se están cambiando?

Naruto: No claro que no? Ayer durmieron juntos sabias?

Temari: Si y que pervertido!!! Y si están haciendo lo que tú piensas no te dejare interrumpirlos.

//////////////////////EN EL BAÑO DEL CUARTO DE SASUKE\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke le sigue contando a Sakura con todos los detalles posible como se encontró con familia.

Madre de Sasuke: Fugaku!, cariño! Sasuke ya despertó!

Fugaku (Padre de Sasuke): es cierto eso Mikoto (Madre de Sasuke)?

Mikoto y Sasuke se dirigen a la sala donde esta su padre sentado.

Fugaku en tono serio: Sasuke ven.

Sasuke se dirige a donde esta su padre sentado y se sienta con él, su madre también se sienta con ellos. El padre de Sasuke le sostiene la barbilla a Sasuke, hace que se voltee y lo ve de perfil, luego del otro lado.

Mikoto: Se ha puesto tan apuesto, no crees cariño?

Fugaku: Si, cada vez se parece mas a ti.

Mikoto dirigiéndose a Sasuke: Hijo, haz comido bien?, como te ha ido?

Sasuke que no puede creer que todo esto esta pasando en realidad: Si madre, he comido bien y me ha ido muy bien.

Mikoto: Ya tienes muchos amigos me imagino. De seguro muchas admiradoras también.

Sasuke: Si madre.

Fugaku: Y como te ha ido en la academia?

Sasuke: Ya salí de la academia.

Fugaku: Ha es cierto. Quien es tú maestro?

Sasuke: Hatake Kakashi.

Fugaku: Ese maestro? Creí que nunca había dado clases.

Sasuke: Fuimos su primer grupo.

Mikoto: Eso debe decir que tú y tus compañeros son muy buenos no? Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, mejor vamos a comer. Tienes hambre Sasuke?

Sasuke algo apenado: Si, un poco.

Fugaku: Hijo, por cierto el día que te nos enviaron aquí tú tenías el anillo de tú madre. Donde esta? Lo tienes bien guardado verdad?

Sasuke nervioso por la pregunta pero tenía que decir la verdad, nunca le había mentido a sus padres: Si, esta bien guardado, pero… --Los padres de Sasuke voltearon a verlo—yo no lo tengo.

Mikoto: No me digas que tú…

Sasuke: Solo lo esta guardando.

Fugaku: Cual es su apellido? Cual es su clan?

Mikoto: Hay! Cariño eso no importa, como es ella? Donde la conociste? Ya estas tan grande hijo! –Su madre le sonrió pero con un poco de tristeza—Todo lo que nos estamos perdiendo. –La madre de Sasuke lo abraza y su padre pone su mano en el hombre de su hijo menor.

Sasuke un poco tímido: Su nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Es mi compañera de grupo.

Fugaku: Una Haruno he? Por cierto quien es tú otro compañero de grupo?

Sasuke: Naruto Uzumaki.

Fugaku: El chico del zorro?

Sasuke: Si.

La pequeña familia Uchiha se sentó a comer y siguieron platicando hasta que cayó la noche.

Fugaku: Supongo que aún no derrotas a tu hermano cierto?

Sasuke bajo un poco la cabeza: No padre, aún no.

Fugaku puso su mano en el hombro del chico e hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa, eso sorprendió a Sasuke: Yo confió en ti hijo, se que lo harás.

Mikoto: Si, estoy segura que tus amigos te ayudaran y apoyaran siempre.

De pronto una voz que todos conocían bien empezó a hablar, nadie sabia de donde pero se oía por todos lados.

Itachi: Veo que te estas divirtiendo mucho hermanito y eso no puedo permitirlo.

Sasuke gritándole al cielo: No quiero regresar –mira a sus padres– Quiero quedarme aquí!!!

Fugaku: No, hijo debes regresar para liberarnos.

Mikoto: Pronto nos veremos, y quiero que me presientes a Sakura y a Naruto vale?

Sasuke: Si.

Los padres de Sasuke: Adiós hijo.

De repente Sasuke se encontraba tirado en el piso fuera de la villa y se levanto con un sudor frio por todo su cuerpo, se sacudo la ropa y oyó esa voz una vez más.

Itachi: Te divertiste?

Sasuke: Libéralos.

Itachi: No quiero. Tienes que vencerme, y espero que no se te olvide o sino…

Sasuke: O sino que???

Itachi: La chica del cabello rosa y ojos verdes sufrirá las consecuencias.

Sasuke: Déjala en paz. –Ya no oyó nada—Itachi!!!

//////////////FOIN DE LOS RECUERDOS\\\\\\\\

Sasuke: Sakura ya voy a salir.

Sakura esta como estática por lo que Sasuke le acaba de decir pero se sale del cuarto de baño. Después de un rato sale Sasuke ya todo cambiado y Sakura salta a sus brazos. Sasuke le corresponde el abrazo y en eso alguien entra a la habitación.

Naruto: Hajaja!!!!

Sasuke: Hajaja que baka?

Naruto: Creí que estarían haciendo otra cosa.

Sakura: Como que otra cosa?

Naruto agitando las manos y la cabeza: Nada, nada olvidémoslo!!!

Temari entrando con los ojos cerrados: Lo siento, no pude detenerlo.

Sakura: No importa.

Temari abre los ojos y se sorprende.

Sasuke: Por que pones esa cara? También creías que nosotros…?

Temari: No, claro que no.

Bueno este es el capitulo no 30 espero que les haya gustado.

Que decisiones tomara Sasuke de ahora en adelante? Sakura que esta sospechando desde la plática con Ney?

Bueno las respuestas las encontraremos en los próximos capítulos.

Besos, bye.


	31. Las cartas

Bueno este es el capitulo no. 31 en el capitulo pasado vimos como Sasuke convivio con su familia después de años de no haberlos visto. Y le cuenta todo a Sakura que esta un poco triste pero ella medio lo comprende.

En este capitulo veremos que Sasuke escribe 2 cartas, para quien serán? Que dirán?

Capitulo 31: Las cartas.

El día había transcurrido muy tranquilo, Naruto y los demás integrantes del equipo 7 fueron a comer al Ichiraku, Naruto estuvo comiendo todo el día su adorado Ramen ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, Hinata había salido a una misión con su padre y con Neji.

Naruto: Extraño a Hinata, por que tenía que ir con su padre y el apestoso de Neji. –Naruto se callo al ver a TenTen que dejo de comer su Ramen. Todos sintieron un poco de tensión, Sakura pateo a Naruto por debajo de la mesa.

TenTen levanto la cara y sonriendo dijo: Por que todos se callan? Se les va a enfriar la sopa a todos.

Ney: Oye Sakura te siento rara. Te pasa algo?

Sakura sonriendo de la forma mas Natural: No, por que lo dices?

Ney sorprendida por su reacción y agitando las manos: No, por nada. Olvídalo.

Sasuke le susurra algo al oído de Sakura: Que tienes? Te siento extraña.

Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa: No como crees?

Sasuke: No intentes sonreír de esa manera porque… me lastimas.

Sakura: de que hablas?

Sasuke: Es que en realidad tú no quieres sonreír.

Sakura bajo la cabeza. Sasuke se levanta y dice: Ya nos tenemos que ir.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a su casa, ahorita no estaban ni Temari ni Kankuro por que estaban con su hermano menor y su cuñada. La joven pareja se sentó en una terraza que tiene la casa con vista al jardín.

Sasuke comenzó a hablar: Sakura, puedes decirme que es lo que tienes?

Sakura: Nada.

Sasuke: Creí que estarías feliz por que vi a mi familia.

Sakura: Si estoy feliz por eso.

Sasuke: Entonces por que estas así?

Sakura dándose cuenta de que no lo puede ocultar ante su novio: Es que creo que tú aún planeas asesinar a Itachi.

Sasuke: Pues claro que si.

Sakura no se sorprendió ya que ya sabía que Sasuke ya iba a contestar: Pero, no quiero.

Sasuke: Por que no?

Sakura: Por que Itachi es muy fuerte!!! No quiero que te lastime.

Sasuke un poco triste: Pensé que ibas a apoyarme.

Sakura: Claro que te apoyo, pero no quiero que te pase nada, yo soy muy feliz contigo y si te pierdo lo pierdo todo.

Sasuke no supo una mejor manera a contestarle ese comentario más que abrazándola fuerte y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Sakura continuo: Sasuke se que con la marca de Orochimaru te ha hecho muy fuerte pero aún así no te basta, Itachi fue el niño prodigio de tu clan, fue capital AMBU a esta edad.

Sasuke se sintió un poco ofendido por el último comentario de la chica.

Sakura: Me duele el pecho.

Sasuke: Será mejor que te recuestes un rato.

Sakura: Iremos a la feria hoy?

Sasuke: Si tú quieres ir, si.

Sakura: Bueno me despiertas si?

Sasuke: Si, no te preocupes por nada, tú duerme. –Ambos chicos se levantaron y Sasuke acompaño a Sakura a su cuarto—Quiero que de ahora en adelante duermas en mi cuarto.

Sakura con sueño y sonrojada: Esta bien.

Sasuke: Que descanses.

Sakura se quedo dormida, Sasuke se dirigió a un cajón que esta en una mesita de noche y de hay saco un block, el chico del cabello negro azulado empezó a escribir en el, tardo como una hora escribiendo para luego arrancar la hoja, doblarla y meterla en un sobre y le escribió algo al sobre. Luego empezó a escribir otra vez en aquel block, tardo 10 minutos en hacer bolita la hoja y tirarla cerca de él, volvía a escribir en el block pero otra vez algo no le gusto y la volvió a tirar a la basura. Tomo entre sus dedos sus largos cabellos, estaba algo confundido y se sentía impotente, de la furia que sentía por no poderse expresar como él quería unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Se calmo, respiro profundamente y se recostó en la cama, miro a un lado de él, ella estaba tan tranquil, durmiendo, suspiro pesadamente y empezó a escribir otra vez tardo mucho mas de una hora escribiendo, de vez en cuando dejaba de escribir y parecía leerla mentalmente, esta carta no la arrugo, la doblo cuidadosamente y la metió en un sobre al cual también le escribió algo.

Sasuke volteando a ver a Sakura y muy bajo: Sakura, yo… te amo.

/////////////////EN UNA GRAN EXPLANADA\\\\\\\\\

Kiba y Ney se encuentran platicando muy felices.

Ney: Hablando de otra cosa, Oye tú sigues enamorado de Hinata.

Kiba sonrojado: Pues un poco pero creo que nunca me va a hacer caso.

Ney: Lo dices por Naruto?

Kiba: Si, bueno tú sabes que ya son novios no?

Ney: Si, pero lo dices tan tranquilo.

Kiba: Si.

Ney: Eso si es amor.

Kiba: De que hablas?

Ney: Por la actitud que tomaste.

Kiba: Pues es que si. Yo lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado.

Ney sonriéndole: Tal vez en otra vida.

Kiba: Muy chistosa.

Ambos chicos se empezaron a reír, cuando vieron que ya era bastante tarde.

Ney: Bueno ya me tengo que ir para cambiarme.

Kiba: Si, tú no puedes dejar pasar un día de feria verdad?

Ney: Pues claro.

Kiba: Esta bien, nos vemos al rato.

Kiba solo observaba como Ney y Konomo se alejaban: ((Gracias Ney)) –Kiba se sonrojo un poco ero agito la cabeza como si eso le bajara el color rojo de las mejillas.

///////////////EN LA RECAMARA DE SASUKE\\\\\\\\

Sakura se estira mientras da un fuerte bostezo pero lo tapa con una de sus manos.

Sakura tallándose los ojos: Dijiste que me ibas a… --se sorprende—que haces tú aquí? Que esta sucediendo?

Bueno este fue el capitulo no. 31 espero que les haya gustado, lo deje con un poco de suspenso para que no dejen de leer el siguiente capitulo que será un poco triste.

Besos, bye.


	32. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi

Hola!!! Este es el capitulo no. 32 de la historia que nadie lee :D SasuSaku: Historia de su amor.

Bueno en este capitulo sabremos que dicen las cartas de Sasuke, al menos sabremos que dice una y sabremos para quienes son.

Capitulo no. 32: Esto no me puede estar pasando.

TenTen en su habitación esta acostada en su cama pero deja colgar su cabeza por la orilla.

TenTen: ((Que es lo que quiero? De verdad quiero a Neji? Que se siente cuando uno de verdad ama a alguien mas? Quien puede ayudarme a responder a estas preguntas?))

Mamá de TenTen: Hija, estas bien? Quieres salir a comer algo?

TenTen que salió de sus pensamientos de forma brusca por su madre: Si madre, ahora bajo.

TenTen se levanto de su cama, la cabeza le dolía por estar tanto tiempo en esa posición, luego bajo las escaleras y llego hasta el comedor: Ya llegue.

Madre de TenTen: Creí que ya estarías lista para ir al festival.

TenTen: No madre, no tengo ganas de ir.

Madre de TenTen: Pero ayer llegaste tan temprano.

TenTen no respondió nada y se limito a comer.

////////////////////EN LA VILLA UCHIHA\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto iba a buscar a sus amigos para irse juntos a la feria de pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta salieron Temari y Kankuro ya listos para irse al festival.

Temari: Naruto, crees que no haz hecho mal tercio en la mañana?

Naruto rascándose la cabeza: Mal tercio?

Kankuro: Significa que le estorbas a una pareja.

Naruto riendo: Ya lo sabia, pero ellos son mis amigos, yo nunca les estorbaría.

Temari: Yo pienso que ellos quieren un poco de privacidad.

Naruto: Pero si viven juntos, tienen toda la privacidad que pueden pedir.

Kankuro: Eso es cierto.

Temari: Pero no todos los días hay feria en tú aldea.

Kankuro con los ojos cerrados, los abrazos cruzados y expresión pensativa: Eso también es cierto.

Temari: Entonces esta decido, tú vienes con nosotros.

Naruto: Pero y Sakura y el Teme?

Temari: Allá nos los encontraremos.

///////////////////////EN LA HABITACÍON DE SASUKE\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sakura histérica: Que estas haciendo tú aquí!!!???

Sasuke cambiado con unos jeans y un suéter de cuello alto negro: No quería despertarte por que te veías muy tranquila durmiendo pero si queremos ir a la feria es mejor que te arregles.

Sakura: No haz respondido mi pregunta, que estas haciendo aquí???

Sasuke: De que hablas?

Sakura: No soy tonta, tú no eres el verdadero Sasuke.

"Sasuke" bajando la cabeza: Me siento tan estúpido –Le entrega dos cartas—Por favor lee la carta que tiene tú nombre.

Sakura desconcertada estira la mano y ve ambos sobres, uno de ellos tiene su nombre y el otro el nombre de Tsunade: Que significa esto?

"Sasuke": Léelo, por favor.

Sakura: ((Es la letra de Sasuke, que esta sucediendo?)) –Abre la carta que tiene su nombre, la desdobla y la empieza a leer.

Sasuke: ((Sakura: Es obvio que ya notaste que no estoy contigo en la habitación, deje un clon para que te diera las cartas por que soy un maldito cobarde, nunca he podido demostrar lo que siento por temor a la reacción de los demás. Pero bueno la razón por la que no estoy hay es por que como sabes, hace poco vi a mis padres y yo tengo que sacarlos de la dimensión donde se encuentran, para eso tengo que ir donde Orochimaru para que me entrene, él es uno de los legendarios Sanín, el mas fuerte de los tres Sanín.)) --Las lagrimas empiezan a brotar por los ojos verdes de la chica, ella empieza a sollozar pero tapa el sonido con su mano mientras sigue leyendo la carta que su novio le dejo— ((Quiero que tú y yo estemos siempre juntos pero antes de eso tengo que salvar a mi familia y necesito matar a Itachi; como tú dijiste no soy lo suficientemente fuerte y por eso necesito las habilidades de Orochimaru. Sé en que estas pensando, sé que el quiere mi cuerpo pero pienso acecinarlo cuando ya sea fuerte y no lo necesite. He estado pensando en todo esto desde hace no mucho pero estoy seguro que funcionara. Quiero que sigas viviendo en nuestra casa, así cuando regrese sabré donde puedo encontrarte… aparte tienes que alimentar a los peses. –Este último comentario le trajo recuerdos a Sakura y la hace llorar con más intensidad, dejo de taparse la boca para agarrar con fuerza el collar de estrella que el chico le regalo—

Sé que tú eres muy inteligente y siempre notabas cosas que los demás no; sé que tal vez no te lo demostré como me hubiese gustado pero sabes que lo intente y también sé que tú te dabas cuanta, aunque nunca lo dije abiertamente que TE AMO! –Sakura empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y empezó a empapar las hojas, el clon de Sasuke solo miraba con tristeza la escena y apretaba mucho los puños como si entre mas fuerte los apretara Sakura se fuese a sentir mejor, en cambio ella solo se limpio la cara con una manga para poder seguir leyendo— Espero que me entiendas, no te estoy dejando, tú y yo aun somos novios, y por eso quiero que me esperes.

--En la segunda hoja-- Te quiero pedir unos cuantos favores: Primero, por favor ve con la Hokage y convénsela de que no me destierre, dile que me lo asigne como misión o algo así, yo ya le puse unas explicaciones en su carta pero por si acaso dile que no me uno a Orochimaru por que quiera, es para derrotar a Itachi. Segundo favor: En la misma carta a Tsunade le pedí que te entrene, como ya te dije quiero estar siempre contigo, sé que es un poco confuso todo pero para que me entiendas mejor te diré mi plan:

1ro.- Yo voy con Orochimaru y me enseñará técnicas, en tres años él querrá mi cuerpo así que cuando sean dos años de entrenamiento lo mataré, pero vagare de aldea en aldea aprendiendo otras técnicas, quisiera que tú y yo en ese tiempo nos podamos ver, aunque sea para darte información para que le lleves a la Hokage. Te dejaré cartas en las casas feudales para que sepas donde buscarme pero no digas mi apellido, búscame por Sasuke nada mas.

Confió en ti, si de verdad quieres verme espero verte dentro de 2 años.

Es momento de que me valla, así que solo diré que Te Amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Lo siento, Sasuke.))

Cuando Sakura termino de leer no tenía aliento para gritar mas, su garganta se le había lastimado de tanto sollozar y en su mente pasaban muchas cosas, emociones, recuerdos, pensamientos, planes.

Clon de Sasuke: No intentes buscarlo ahora, ni Hinata ni Neji se encuentran en la aldea para que te ayuden a buscarlo, Kiba no podrá olerlo por que Sasuke uso una técnica para pasar desapercibido para cualquiera.

Sakura con hilo de voz: Ósea… ósea que Sasuke se encuentra aún en la aldea?

Clon de Sasuke: Si, tenía unos cuantos pendientes que arreglar antes de irse.

Sakura vio una pequeña esperanza pero se borro al recordar lo que el clon había dicho hace unos instantes. Volvió a llorar desconsoladamente y el clon se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, Sakura sabía que no era el verdadero Sasuke pero aún así lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo y empezó a gritar el nombre de Sasuke hasta no poder mas aunque los gritos eran ahogados en el pecho del clon de Sasuke. Cuando ya estaba agotada de gritar, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y se estaba quedando dormida el clon se levanto.

Clon de Sasuke: Vete a cambiar.

Sakura lo miro acomplejada: Me vas a acompañar a la feria?

El clon de Sasuke le sonrió: Si.

//////////////////////EN OTRO LUGAR\\\\\\\\\\\\

¿?¿?: Te parece justo lo que le estas haciendo?

¿?¿?: …

¿?¿?: Ella realmente te ama, Sasuke.

Sasuke cabizbajo y con un tono de voz melancólico: Eso lo sé… claro que lo sé. Y yo también la amo.

¿?¿?: Entonces por que le haces esto?

Sasuke: Es algo que debo hacer.

Bueno este fue el capitulo no. 32 espero que les haya gustado, mientras lo escribí tenía un nudo en la garganta. Ya casi lloraba. Bueno ya vendré a ponerles el siguiente capitulo pronto ok?

Besos, bye.


	33. La ultima despedida

Hola!!! Este es el capitulo no. 33 en este capitulo veremos la última vez que Sakura "salga" con "Sasuke", creo que es un poco triste, que opinan ustedes?

Capitulo 33.- "La ultima despedida"

?¿?: Creo que ya viene para acá.

Sasuke: Ya me voy, o podrá verme.

¿?¿?: No, sino te quedas rechazaré tu solicitud de irte.

Sasuke: Por que lo hace? Hokage.

Tsunade: Quiero que veas como ella sufre por ti. Es justo no?

Sasuke se queda callado y baja la mirada, hace unos cuantos sellos y se vuelve invisible.

Alguien irrumpe en el despacho de Tsunade, una joven pelirrosa entra y le sigue un clon de Sasuke.

Tsunade disimulando sorpresa: Sakura, Sasuke que hacen aquí? No deberían disfrutar de la feria?

Sakura: Él no es el verdadero Sasuke, Tsunade… --baja la cabeza y lagrimas se desbordan por sus ojos verdes—Sasuke, se ha ido.

Tsunade fingiendo furia: Como es eso posible, a donde se ha ido.

Sakura conteniendo más lágrimas le extiende el sobre que lleva el nombre de la Hokage: Eso le dejo a usted.

El clon esta viendo un punto perdido en la pared, él sabe que Sasuke se encuentra hay, pero no se lo puede decir a la chica que vio llorar hace unos momentos, él solo esta siguiendo ordenes.

Sakura por su parte se dirige al ventanal, la noche se ve hermosa, tienen el cielo obscuro lleno de estrellas, las luces del festival parecen las luciérnagas de la laguna donde le dio el collar que nunca se quita, al recordar ese lago ella derrama mas lagrimas.

Tsunade grita sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos: Como es posible??? Se ha ido con Orochimaru!!! Maldito traidor!!!

Sasuke voltea a ver el suelo: ((Así será como todos me llamen de ahora en adelante))

Sakura: No, por favor Tsunade él no se va por que quiera, él va a infiltrarse en la guarida de Orochimaru y si usted me lo permite me va a dar la información y yo se la traeré a usted.

Tsunade: Con que un espía, pero podría perder su cuerpo.

Sakura trago saliva: Si, pero yo confío en él.

Esas palabras provocaron que el clon y el verdadero Sasuke derramaran una lágrima silenciosa. Sakura se dio cuenta (solo de la lágrima del clon), y el clon rápidamente se la seco pero el verdadero Sasuke se la dejo hasta que callo por su mentón.

Sasuke: ((Ella no se merece esto.))

Tsunade: Tú no te mereces esto.

Sakura limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro con la manga del kimono: Pero yo lo amo y voy a estar dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de volverlo a ver.

Sasuke dibujo una leve sonrisa en su cara; le alegraba oír esas palabras de su único amor, sabía que había escogido a la mujer indicada; pero la sonrisa también era un tanto triste.

Sakura: Tengo una petición mas que hacerle.

Tsunade: Si quieres que te entrene, te espero mañana aquí a las 2 pm.

Sakura con una gran sonrisa en la cara: Gracias, Tsunade-sensei.

Tsunade: Bien, ahora puedes irte a la feria.

Sakura y Sasuke: Con su permiso.

Una vez cerrada la puerta detrás de aquellas personas, el verdadero Sasuke se dejo ver.

Tsunade: Espero que cumplas con tu palabra.

Sasuke: Claro, ahora con su permiso.

Tsunade: Cuídate.

/////////////////////////////EN LA FERIA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ney animada mente saludaba a los chicos que acababan de llegar: Sakura, Sasuke hola!!!

Sakura con una sonrisa fingida en sus labios: Hola!!!

Naruto: Sasuke- Teme!!! Sakura, yo quise ir por ustedes pero una bruja me lo impidió.

Temari: Como que una bruja.

"Sasuke": Gracias, Temari.

Temari: No hay de que.

Ney dirigiéndose a Kiba: Algo raro le noto a Sakura.

Kiba: Pero que puede ser?

Ney: No lo sé pero algo no anda bien.

Kiba: Debes de estar loca, esta sonriendo, se ve muy bien, aparte esta con Sasuke, que mas puede pedir.

Ney: ((Hombres, que pueden entender ellos, verdad Konomo?))

El tigre hizo un pequeño rugido: ((Es cierto))

Naruto: Vamos todos al carrusel va?

Todos entusiasmados menos Sakura: Si!

"Sasuke" le pago el boleto a Sakura: Sube.

Sakura habiendo una mueca que según ella era una sonrisa: Gracias.

Todos se sentaron en uno de los caballitos, o en una carrosa. "Sasuke" y Sakura se sentaron en una carrosa.

Clon de Sasuke viendo con tristeza a su compañera: Puedo hacer algo para que seas feliz?

Sakura sonriendo a pesar de todo su dolor: No creo, pero no te preocupes estaré bien.

Clon de Sasuke: No sonrías así, por que aunque no soy el verdadero Sasuke, me lastimas.

Sakura al oír esas palabras, no pudo aguantar y varias lágrimas salieron de los hermosos ojos jade de la chica. El clon se acerco a la chica y la abrazo con una ternura impresionante. Ellos son darse cuanta eran vistos por alguien y oídos por otro alguien.

Sakura: Entre sollozos, gracias.

"Sasuke": No hay de que.

Desde las sombras, no muy lejos pero cerca para poder ver claramente todo lo que sucede, se lamenta por no poder hacer nada para hacer feliz a Sakura de nuevo.

Clon de Sasuke cuando el carrusel dejo de dar vueltas: Quédate así un segundo.

Sakura sorprendida: Por que?

Clon de Sasuke: Por que así te vez muy hermosa, con las luces de los juegos de atrás, con tus ojos tan brillantes, así cuando yo desaparezca Sasuke los podrá ver y recordarte.

Sakura deja derramar una lágrima y se la limpia: Lo siento.

Clon de Sasuke: No tienes por que pedir perdón. Todos sabemos que tú no tienes la culpa. –después de un poco de silencio y ambos viéndose a los ojos, llega Naruto.

Naruto: Teme, Sakura ya hay que bajarnos.

"Sasuke" viendo a Naruto: Déjanos en paz Dobe!!! –Ahora ve a Sakura—Vámonos.

Sakura: Esta bien.

Algunos de sus amigos se empezaron a ir, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba y Ney se subieron con Sakura y el clon de Sasuke a la rueda de la fortuna, todos en parejas. El juego empezó a avanzar y después de un rato se detuvo dejando a Sakura y al clon de Sasuke hasta arriba.

Clon de Sasuke: Sasuke nunca olvidará esta noche.

Sakura melancólica y viendo por la ventana: Yo tampoco.

Sakura se queda callada y empieza a cantar en tono bajo: Regresa a mi! hoy regresa a mi y no te vallas mas, no debes olvidar que aquello que hay en mi roto corazón es solo para ti!!!

El clon dejo derramar una lagrimas como un chico que estaba debajo de la rueda de la fortuna.

Sakura siguió cantando: Si tú mi amor oyes esta canción, y aunque ría estaré sufriendo por que sabes que mi roto corazón al mismo latirá. –Ella en la ventana ve su reflejo y ve como lágrimas salen de sus ya rojos ojos, hasta que algo llama su atención.

Clon de Sasuke: Ya lo viste?

Sakura gritando: Es él!!! De verdad es él!!! –Empieza a golpear la ventana—Sasuke!!!! No te vallas Sasuke!!! Yo te AMO!!!!

Sasuke desde abajo vio con tristeza a su novia que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, no estaba seguro pero parecía que la oía gritar que no se fuera, Sasuke sintiéndose impotente por lo que le estaba haciendo a la única persona que de verdad lo amaba, solo pudo gritar una vez: YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO!!!! –el chico se despidió con la mano, dio media vuelta y cuando Sakura pestaño, ya no estaba allí.

Sakura estaba cansada por haber gritado con todas sus energías, ella claramente oyó como Sasuke le grito que la amaba y ella callo desmayada, el clon la sostuvo y cuando los bajaron él la llevó a casa, acompañados de Temari y Kankuro.

Bueno este fue el capitulo no. 33 espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen comentarios, va?

Besos, bye.


	34. Lo haré por ti

Hola, a mi me han gustado mucho los últimos capítulos y espero que a ustedes también por que me esfuerzo mucho escribiéndolos por que soy un poco floja. :D Por cierto tiene un poco de la trama del manga, no creo que ahorita haya pero mas tarde tal vez.

Bueno en el capitulo de hoy veremos como pasa el primer día de Sakura sin Sasuke.

Capitulo no. 24 "Lo haré por ti."

Un chico que va caminando a las afueras de la villa adentrándose en la obscuridad de la noche hasta que de repente recibe una cantidad de recuerdos muy tristes por parte de un clon que acaba de desaparecer.

///////////////RECUERDOS\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Imágenes de Sakura gritando en la rueda de la fortuna, Sakura siendo acostada en su cama, Sakura leyendo la carta que él mismo escribió y viéndola llorar, Sakura golpeando fuertemente el vidrio de la cabina de la rueda de la fortuna, Sakura viéndolo desde arriba, Sakura sentada en la carrosa del carrusel, sus ojos verdes brillando por las lágrimas, con las hermosas luces de los locales detrás de ella. Mientras veía todas esas imágenes en su cabeza oía a Sakura cantar con tono triste, tan triste que cualquier persona sentiría el nudo en la garganta. Cuando acabo de ver todas estas imágenes pasar por su mente dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas una lagrima de cada ojo, no las quiso secas, quería sufrir por sabía que ella estaba sufriendo. Él siguió caminando hasta que un rugido se escucho detrás de él.

Ney: Sasuke, espera.

Sasuke se detuvo pero no volteo hacia atrás.

Ney: Konomo oyó la conversación entre el clon tuyo y Sakura, por que o haces?

Sasuke cambiando de tema: Como me encontraste?

Ney: Konomo no puede subir a la rueda de la fortuna y cuando te vio te siguió, por un segundo creí haberte perdido pero llegue a tiempo.

Sasuke: A tiempo para que?

Ney: Para detenerte.

Sasuke: Que te hace pensar que podrás detenerme?

Ney: No lo se, pero nunca lo sabré sino lo intento.

Sasuke: Pues yo te lo diré. No puedes detenerme. –Sasuke hizo la misma combinación de sellos que en el despacho de Tsunade y desapareció.

Ney: Maldición!!! Konomo, rastréalo.

Konomo: (((No puedo, no detecto su olor)))

Ney gritando lo más fuerte que podía: Sasuke!!! No solo le hiciste daño esta noche, todas las noches ella llorará por ti. Que no entiendes que Te AMA?

Sasuke a no muchos metros de allí: Si lo se.

//////////////////////LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA CASA UCHIHA\\\\\\

Temari detrás de la puerta tocando: Sakura, Sasuke, ya es medio día y te vino a buscar Ney Sakura.

Temari abre la puerta y asoma la cabeza: Chicos?

Ney entra y le dice a Temari: Déjame un rato a solas con Sakura si?

Temari extrañada: Esta bien.

Una vez adentro Ney se sienta a un lado de Sakura que se encuentra acostada, hecha bolita

Y con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

Ney: Sakura, lo sé todo… y lo siento.

Sakura callada se limita a pestañar de vez en cuando:…

Ney: Sé que Sasuke te ama y volverá terminada su venganza, eso lo tengo muy seguro.

Sakura suspira pesadamente cierra los hermosos ojos jade que están hinchados por tantas lagrimas que han salido de ellos, se sienta y voltea a ver a Ney: Ya sé que el volverá. –Su voz se oye un poco afónica, probablemente por tanto gritar—Ya me tengo que ir, voy con Tsunade-sensei.

Ney comprendiendo que ella solo quiere estar sola: Esta bien, te veo luego –Ney se levanta de la cama y sale por la puerta del dormitorio de la pareja.

Sakura: Nos vemos.

Sakura se vistió rápidamente, pensaba ir hasta donde Naruto para contarle todo así que tenia que vestirse y desayunar rápido. Tomo unos pants y una playera de Sasuke, fue lo primero que encontró, el pants era gris y la playera negra con el símbolo Uchiha, no le quedaba tan grande cono ella pensaba. Se sujeto el cabello en una pequeña cola de cabello y salió a desayunar, en el desayuno se encontró a Temari y a Kankuro.

Temari: Donde esta Sasuke?

Sakura solo tomo unos panes tostados con mermelada y salió corriendo mientras decía: Llevo prisa.

Sakura tomo dirección a la casa de Naruto, realmente esperaba encontrarlo hay pero no, luego fue al Ramen y tampoco, todo era muy extraño, en que otro lugar podía estar el chico? Sakura decidió irlo a buscar luego y dirigirse al despacho de Tsunade antes de que se le haga tarde y se sorprendió al ver a su compañero del equipo 7 hay.

Sakura trato de fingir entusiasmo frente a Naruto: Hola Naruto.

Naruto cabizbajo y en tono bajo: Sa… ku… ra… --La abrazo—Lo siento, realmente lo siento.

Sakura no pudo soportar fingir ser fuerte cuando el rubio dejo escapar unas lágrimas por sus ojos, no gritaba como ella pero sentían la misma intensidad de dolor.

Naruto con furia: Ese baka, ese maldito baka!!! –Bajo un poco mas el tono— ese maldito baka… es mi mejor amigo –Se separo un poco de Sakura—Entrenaré mucho, yo puedo aprender muchas técnicas y los dos iremos a buscarlo verdad Sakura!!!???

Sakura que dejo de abrazar a su amigo, se limpio las lagrimas y con tono mas alegre: Si!

Después de un rato de plática Sakura se entera que Naruto al cual empezaba a apreciarlo mucho se iba, tenía que ir con Jiraya a aprender nuevas técnicas, técnicas poderosas para enfrentarse a lo que sea con tal de traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

Una vez en la puerta de la aldea abrazo a Naruto la ultima vez, antes de que se fuera.

Naruto sorprendido: Esa es una playera del Teme?

Sakura sonrojada: Si!

Naruto despidiéndose con la mano mientras salía de la aldea: Se te ve muy bien, deberías ponerte su ropa mas seguido. Adiós!!!

La chica con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda se despidió de su amigo, y en cuanto lo dejo de ver se sintió terriblemente sola, pero, ella sabía que no puede compadecerse de ella misma, ella debe entrenar duro como Naruto lo hará, ella realmente quiere ayudar a Sasuke.

Bueno este fue el capitulo numero 34, espero que les haya gustado, Sakura no tiene tiempo que perder.

Besos, bye.


	35. Entrenamiento

Capitulo no.35: "Entrenamiento"

Después de despedir a su amigo a la puerta de la aldea Sakura se dirige otro vez al despacho de Tsunade.  
Sakura: Disculpe Tsunade-sama quería saber desde cuanto me va a comenzar a entrenar, en cuanto antes, mejor.  
Tsunade: Desde mañana ((Esta chica parece muy decidida)) Ya te puedes ir, te espero mañana a las 2 de la tarde.  
Sakura agachando la cabeza: Gracias. –La chica salió de la mansión Hokage y se dirigió a la casa de Lee. Toco la puerta y al poco rato salió Lee que se quedo impactado al ver a la pelirrosa en su puerta.  
Lee: Que hace mi bello botón de la flor de cerezo en mi puerta?  
Sakura: Hola Lee solo quería pedirte un favor.  
Lee mas extrañado: De que se trata?   
Sakura: Quería pedirte que si me ayudabas con mi Taijutsu?   
Lee sonriéndole: Si, claro.  
Sakura: Podemos comenzar mañana?  
Lee con dudas: Si, como a que hora?  
Sakura: Como a las 7 am? Puedes?  
Lee: Claro.  
Sakura: Esta bien, te veo mañana. Adiós.  
Lee: Adiós.  
Sakura se va a su casa, la casa de ambos. En el camino señoras consternadas le preguntan por el Uchiha menor.  
Sakura pensando: ((Nadie sabe la verdad)) –De forma melancólica sonríe y dice— Esta en una misión muy importante.  
Señora: Y cuando vuelve?  
Sakura viendo el suelo al oír esa pregunta: No lo sé. Tiene que completar su misión y después volverá. –Rápido dijo—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, hasta luego.  
Todas las señoras comentaban de su pequeña entrevista con la señorita con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda. Sakura llegó a la villa Uchiha y se dirigió directamente a la casa de Kogurame, toco la puerta y el señor le abrió la puerta.  
Kogurame: Señorita Sakura, que la trae por aquí? Hay algún inconveniente?   
Sakura: No Kogurame, es que como ya sabes Sasuke se fue –Instintivamente Sakura baja la cabeza—Necesito que me entrenes, quiero que mi otra naturaleza sea el fuego, quiero aprender todas las técnicas que puedas enseñarme.  
Kogurame: Piensa buscar al joven Sasuke?  
Sakura: Ahora no, dentro de 2 años, que sea lo suficiente buena.  
Kogurame al ver la fuerza con la que dijo esas palabras se convenció de entrenarla: Si, claro que la entrenare.  
Desde la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantaba a las 4 se daba una ducha para despertarse, luego tomaba un pants o un short con cualquier playera que se encontrara, la apariencia no era lo mas importante ahora, y salía a las 4:30 de su casa para correr, le daba toda la vuelta a la aldea, después de eso se disponía a desayunar, algo rápido, que no le quitara mucho tiempo, algo de cereal. Después de desayunar salía con uno de sus nuevos maestros, a veces era Lee, que le ayudaba con su Taijutsu, otras era TenTen que le enseñaba a manipular las armas pero se estaba especializando en espadas, en ocasiones salía con Ney que le enseñaba como puedes usar la naturaleza para tú beneficio así como saber la posición de tu enemigo, otra veces Kogurame se encargaba de enseñarle todas las técnicas del clan Uchiha, otros días se encargaba Hinata de enseñarle mas o menos donde quedaban los puntos de chakra. Después de entrenar la daba un poco de tiempo para hacer sus deberes y comer para después ir con Tsunade para que le enseñe técnicas curativas, antídotos, al igual que súper fuerza.  
Después de todo ese entrenamiento ella caía exhausta en su cama, se dormía una hora o dos, después se levantaba, se dirigía a la cocina para cenar, eso si cenaba con calma y mucho, huevo, o algo pesado. Se volvía a duchar, salía de casa y se dirigía al claro que estaba en el bosque hay se sienta en un árbol, el mas cercano al agua y se pone a llorar, a veces llora a mares, como el día en que cumplió un año que se había ido y otras veces sentía pena por ella misma y trataba de no llorar, después se iba directo a su cuarto y ahora si dormía hasta la mañana siguiente y así consecutivamente, todos los días era lo mismo.   
Todos la veían con lastima ella había cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo, aparte de dejar de arreglarse, ella dejo de ser la niña que por todo sonreía, ahora la sonrisa mas sincera que podía hacer era la que salía de su rostro al estar totalmente rendida en su cama, ella sabia que si se sentía tan cansada era por que había trabajado muy duro, y si ella todos los días trabajaba muy duro. Las señoras metiches aunque no sabían la verdad, siempre le daban palabras de aliento, que Sasuke volvería pronto, pero los que más tristeza les daba verla en ese estado de depresión eran los que sabía la verdad de Sasuke.  
La chica pelirrosa dejo de ver a su sensei, a veces les tocaba una misión juntos, pero sino ella y Kakashi no se veían. Por eso Tsunade trataba que las misiones las hicieran juntos, aparte las completaban a la perfección, ambos trabajaban muy bien juntos y cuando estaban en una misión Sakura lo veía como antes a Kakashi, aunque en realidad también su mirada cambio, los ojos ya no eran unos ojos abiertos y despiertos, ahora eran cansados, y hasta fríos.  
Un día después de varios meses de puro entrenamiento Sakura encontró a Ney en el camino hacia la villa Uchiha.  
Sakura: ((Esto es extraño, ella no suele pasar por aquí)) Hola Ney, sucede?  
Ney: No, solo quería hablar contigo.  
Las dos chicas y el tigre entraron a la mansión Uchiha, Sakura la mantenía impecable. Sakura y Ney se sentaron la sala.  
Sakura seca: De que querías hablar?  
Ney: De…   
Sakura la interrumpe: Sabes?... el otro día escuche una canción en la radio.  
Ney sorprendida: Así?  
Sakura como pérdida: Si.  
Ney: Y como se llama canción?   
Sakura perdida: Tú y yo somos uno mismo.  
Ney sospechando a donde quiere llegar Sakura: Y que decía la canción?  
Sakura perdida: La cantaré. –Sakura cantando— Me dedicaba a quererte y cuidarte y así me correspondes, sin ni siquiera un "adiós", "hasta luego", matas  
mis ilusiones. Y hasta hoy, te recuerdo escuchando a una triste  
canción, siento yo lentamente ahogarme solo en mi  
habitación, día con día camino en las calles sin una  
esperanza imaginando, pensando si tu todavía me  
recuerdas. –Sakura se detuvo cuando sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y para que "no sé diera cuenta Ney" volteo hacia arriba.  
Ney que si sé dio cuenta y se preocupaba por su amiga: Sakura.  
Sakura bajo la cabeza para ver a Ney, pero esto provoco que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos: Todavía no acabo. –Sakura continúo cantando— Y no quiero olvidarte, tal vez tu regreses y aquí yo estaré esperándote amor  
no lo puedes llegar a negar, tú y yo somos uno mismo


	36. Naruto esta de vuelta

Capitulo 36.- "Naruto esta de vuelta"

Sakura este día se levanto como de costumbre a las 4 hizo su rutina, salió a correr pero algo cambio, ese día no entrenaría. Ese día después de 2 años, que para ella habían sido una eternidad, ella se arreglo, se puso ropa nueva (ella no se la compro, era ropa que le regalaban las chicas en su 2 cumpleaños que paso en entrenamiento intensivo) tomo unos jeans pegados pero a ella nunca le gustaron sus piernas así que se puso una falda roja con blanco corta con unos pequeños vuelos en sima, con una playera roja de manga ¾ sin un hombro la playera llevaba el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda.  
Sakura apurada comiendo: Ho no! Se me va a hacer tarde. –La chica se acabo su jugo de naranja y salió corriendo por la puerta, cuando iba a salir de la villa Uchiha vio a Kogurame—Adiós Kogurame—Se despidió con la primera sonrisa totalmente alegre y sincera en mucho tiempo.   
Kogurame sorprendido: ((Este día esta diferente))  
Sakura siguió corriendo, paso por donde estaban las señoras que siempre le preguntaban por Sasuke y pareció que ninguna la reconoció hasta que vieron el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda pero ya iba muy lejos para platicar con ella.  
Su cabello rosa que era largo nuevamente se meneaba conforme corría, brillaba con una intensidad impresionante, el sol y el viento parecían estar felices, no podía ser gracias a Ney, ella estaba en una misión con su querido Konomo.  
La chica de cabellos rosas se detuvo en seco cuando vio a una de sus amigas, la chica de los ojos aperlados también la vio y se detuvo.   
Sakura: Hola Hinata! Vamos juntas a recibirlo?  
Hinata se sorprendió el cambio de estado de animo de su amiga, hasta ayer que se enteraron que Naruto volvería ella solo se preocupaba por entrenar era como Sasuke en mujer. Y ahora ella era como hace 2 años, tan entusiasta se veía realmente… Feliz!  
Hinata: Si, claro.  
Sakura: No tienes nervios de ver a tú novio otra vez?  
Hinata: Si, no se que va a pasar.  
Las dos chicas hablaron un rato hasta que llegaron al la entrada de la aldea, pero Naruto aún no llegaba. Las dos se sentaron a esperarlo, ambas veían la gran puerta para ver cuando Naruto llegara. Ya se habían cansado de esperar a Naruto así que fueron a comprar un helado a la tienda más cercana y en el regreso a la puerta Hinata dejó caer su helado al ver a su novio con el cabello mas largo y se veía mas grande, su expresión era mas seria pero aún así su sonrisa era del todo sincera, él estaba rodeada de todos sus amigos, bueno no todos, el más importante era el que faltaba, Sasuke. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de la presencia de las chicas corrió hacia ellas. Hinata se quedo paralizada pero Sakura le dio un pequeño empujoncito.  
Sakura: Vamos corre hacia él.  
Hinata al principio corrió lento pero después conforme las lágrimas salían por sus mejillas fue ganando velocidad y en el momento en que estuvieron juntos Naruto cargo a Hinata y en ese momento ambos recordaron la despedida que tuvieron.   
///////////////////////RECUERDOS\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Naruto serio: Hinata, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.  
Hinata un poco asustada, podía ver la tristeza en la cara de Naruto: Que es lo que sucede?  
Naruto: Es que, tengo que irme.  
Hinata se sorprende y parecía que iba a decir algo pero prefiere abrazarlo. Naruto al ver a la chica en sus brazos, le devolvió el abrazo sujetándola con ternura pero fuertemente, como si no quisiera separase de ella, jamás.  
Hinata se despego de él pero solo lo suficiente para verlo a la cara y decirle: Sakura y tú lo necesitan mucho, tráelo de vuelta.  
Naruto al acabar de decir estas palabras Hinata, le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, fue corto y dijo: Pero primero debo de entrenar con el ermitaño pervertido.  
Hinata un poco acongojada: Y cuando vuelves?  
Naruto: 2 años, me esperaras verdad?  
Hinata: Claro!  
//////////////////////////////FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Todos los chicos se habían desarrollado un poco pero aún no al 100 los chicos se volvieron mas altos y fornidos, las chicas se habían desarrollado como debía ser, Hinata y Sakura se habían dejado crecer el cabello como promesa, cuando vieran a sus respectivos novios se lo podían cortan si querían, Hinata decidió tenerlo largo un tiempo mas, pero Sakura no se lo podía cortar, aún.  
Sakura y lo demás fueron al Ramen Ichiraku para festejas el regreso de Naruto.  
Ino fastidiando a Sakura: Frentona, veo que por Naruto te haz arreglado.   
Naruto oyó eso y se acerco al oído de Hinata: De que esta hablando Ino?  
Hinata explicando: Sakura en los últimos 2 años ha usado pants y shorts, ha estado entrenando todos los días, su cabello siempre lo llevaba en cola de caballo y hasta el día de hoy se ha arreglado.  
Naruto voltea a ver a su amiga y esta le sonríe: ((Pobre, lo de Sasuke le ha afectado muchísimo, no me la imagino con pants))  
Toda la noche los chicos se la habían pasado muy bien, Naruto se entero de todas las noticias como que Gaara ya tenia dos hijos, ambos hombres, con el rojo cabello de su padre y los ojos azules de su madre, acerca de esa noticia decidió ir a saludar a Gaara y a Chume pronto, también se entero que Neji y TenTen ya tenían 11 meses de novios, entre otras cosas. Cuando todos se fueron a sus casas Sakura decidió ir a comprarle algo de comer a Kogurame, pero no sabía que alguien la estaba observando.  
///////////////////EN LA TERRAZA DE UNA CASA CERCANA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
¿? ¿?: Por que no vas a hablar con ella?  
¿?¿?: …  
¿? ¿?: Vamos, se ve tan sola y triste.  
¿? ¿? Irritado: Y tú como lo sabes?  
¿? ¿?: Yo sé, lo que se siente estar solo.  
¿?¿?: …  
¿? ¿?: Ve, ahora que no nos estorba esa maldita mujer.  
¿? ¿?: ((Y aún que ría estaré sufriendo por que sabes que mí roto corazón al mismo ritmo latirá))   
¿? ¿?: Entonces no vas a ir, Sasuke?  
Sasuke: No podría.


	37. El 3er integrante del equipo 7

Capitulo 37.- "El 3er integrante del equipo 7"

Esta mañana en la mansión Hokage Sakura y Naruto están por entrar al despacho de Tsunade para hablar con la misma. Naruto toco la puerta y Shizune les abrió, Naruto y Sakura entraron en el despacho y vieron a un chico alto como Naruto y al parecer de la misma edad, el chico tenia el cabello negro.  
Sakura se sorprendió al verlo: Sa… Sa…  
Tsunade: Se conocen?   
Sakura reacciona, en el chico nuevo ella había visto a Sasuke pero no era él, el chico nuevo tiene el cabello mucho mas corto que Sasuke: No!  
Tsunade: El es Sai, su nuevo compañero de grupo. Espero que se conozcan bien y se vuelvan buenos amigos, pero sobre todo un buen equipo de ninjas al servicio de Konoha.   
Todos: Si!  
Los chicos salieron del despacho y Sakura no le tomo mucha importancia a Sai, en realidad se sentía ofendida.   
Sakura: ((Por que ese sujeto va a ser nuestro compañero??? ósea sustituto de Sasuke, nadie va a sustituir a Sasuke))   
Naruto: Oigan y si vamos a comer Ramen? Así nos conocemos mejor no?  
Sakura: Pues, bueno.  
Sai: Esta bien.  
Los chicos se dirigieron al Ramen y se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas, todos pidieron un tazón de Ramen y al contrario de lo que dijo Naruto, nadie hablo.  
Naruto un rato después: Quieren otro tazón?  
Sakura no se dio cuenta ni como ni por que pero Naruto y Sai ya estaban discutiendo, Naruto tiene ese don de fastidiar a los demás.  
Naruto: Baka!!!  
Sai: Dobe!!!   
Naruto: Baka!!!  
Sakura pensó en un poco más de 2 años atrás cuando su amado Sasuke y Naruto peleaban de la misma manera y por un momento sintió que Naruto también traicionaba a Sasuke.  
Sakura: ((Por dios si era su mejor amigo, por que esta haciendo eso.)) –Sakura suspiro pesadamente y se levanto- Ya me voy chicos –miro a Sai y fingió una sonrisa—Mucho gusto en conocerte Sai.  
Naruto muy sonriente: Adiós Sakura.  
Sai totalmente frio: igualmente.  
Sakura salió muy molesta del local de Ramen hasta que se encontró con una persona que acumula el chakra en sus ojos.  
¿?¿?: Hola Sakura.  
Sakura se alegró: Hola Hinata!  
Hinata: Te veo rara, que tienes?  
Sakura: No es nada.  
Hinata: En serio? no quieres contarme? Tal vez te sientas mejor si te desahogas conmigo.  
Sakura: Esta bien, vamos a l parque y te cuento va?   
Hinata: Si!  
Las chicas se dirigieron al parque y cuando llegaron se sentaron en una banca de piedra y Sakura se dispuso a contarle sus penas a Hinata.  
Hinata: Y bien?  
Sakura: Es que tenemos un nuevo compañero.  
Hinata: que bien no? Ya podrán hacer otra vez las misiones en equipo no?  
Sakura un poco molesta: No!  
Hinata un poco preocupada: Dije algo que no debía?   
Sakura volvió a suspirar pesadamente: No, lo siento, pero es que me molesta tener ese nuevo compañero.  
Hinata: Por que?  
Sakura: Por que es el remplazo de Sasuke y nadie lo podría sustituir, aparte es como si fuera un clon muy mal hecho, si lo vez de lejos piensas que es Sasuke, pero de cerca vez que no se parecen en nada.  
Hinata: Por que? Como es?  
Sakura: Es muy blanco, pero demasiado, parece un muerto, el cabello negro, pero no como el de Sasuke que le brillaba azul, él de es de un negro opaco, los ojos afilados de Sasuke brillaban con esperanza y los de Sai solo son negros al igual que su cabello no tiene brillo.  
Hinata: Entonces parece que no se parecen mucho.  
Sakura sin tomar en cuenta su comentario por su furia: Aparte quiere parecer muy frio, como era Sasuke pero no. Y el maldito de Naruto lo trata como si fuera Sasuke EL NUNCA SERÁ COMO MI SASUKE!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
El grito de dolor de Sakura se hizo presente en los oídos de todo el pueblo. En el rostro de Sakura empezaron a brotar lagrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, eran de coraje, parecía que nadie extrañaba a Sasuke, solo ella, nadie comprendía su dolor, por que a nadie le importaba Sasuke ahora.  
Hinata abrazo a Sakura: Estas equivocada.  
Sakura se sorprendió al oír eso: A que te refieres.  
Hinata: Sé que piensas que nadie lo extraña, hasta yo que casi no conviví con él lo extraño, Naruto no esta buscando quien remplace a su mejor amigo, esta buscando por todos medios posibles ayuda para traerlo de vuelta.  
Sakura se acurruco en los brazos de su amiga, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamiento.  
¿?¿?: De verdad crees que me he olvidado del dobe?  
Sakura sorprendida: Naruto?  
Naruto: Él es mi mejor amigo.  
Sakura: Pero ese tal Sai pareciera que quiere ser Sasuke.  
¿?¿?: Yo no soy nadie pero no quiero ser alguien que ya existe, quiero ser yo mismo.  
Naruto confundido: Como?  
¿?¿?: Que no quiero ser Sasuke, quiero ser yo mismo.  
Sakura que desde un principio entendió, baja la mirada: Perdón, Sai.  
Sai: No hay por que.  
Ya estaba atardeciendo y Sakura no se sentía del todo bien, le dolía la cabeza no sabía por que, será por gritar muy fuerte? por todo lo que estaba pasando? Ni ella lo sabía pero quería recostarse en su cama, así que se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a su casa. Cuando llego a la villa Uchiha saludo a Kogurame, y se metió en la casa, subió a su habitación y se cambio, se puso la ropa de Sasuke que ella usaba para dormir y se quedo profundamente dormida.  
Soñaba que estaba ella con Sasuke, pero no eran escenas que ellos vivieron juntos, como la vez que le pidió que anduvieran o como cuando le compro el collar, sino que eran escenas que a ella le hubieran gustado vivir con él, desde haber ido toda la semana de feria con él hasta haber estado ambos en la fiesta sorpresa que Neji le hizo a TenTen. Sakura dejo de soñar cuando sintió algo pero fue viento así que no le tomo atención, siguió soñando, soñaba que dormirían juntos todas las noches, ella sobre su pecho, sintió algo pero no le tomo importancia, ella seguía viendo a Sasuke en la misma cama que ella, lo veía hecho bolita dándole la espalda, en su espalda llevaba en pequeño el símbolo Uchiha, si en su extraño atuendo blanco lo llevaba; Sasuke se daba la vuelva y le sonreía con los ojos entreabiertos, él estiraba su mano para tocarle la mejilla. Pero ella sintió su mano. Esto no era un sueño. Sasuke estaba allí.


	38. Cartas complejas

Capitulo numero 38: Cartas complejas.

Después de que Sakura se fuera a su casa Sai también se tuvo que ir, no dijo a donde, solo desapareció y eso alegro a Naruto y a Hinata por que ellos querían estar solos, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a tomar unos helados y a Naruto se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir al lago, una vez allí tomaron una pequeña balsa y remaron por todo el lago.  
Ya que se encontraban en el centro Naruto dijo: Te extrañe muchísimo.   
Hinata: Yo también. –Los chicos se besaron tiernamente con una tenue luz del fondo.  
Mucho después Sai se había quedado a dormir al departamento de Naruto, aunque era un ninja de Konoha, no tenia ni amigos ni tenia donde vivir, era como si Sai hubiera brotado del suelo.  
Naruto: Sai me recuerda a Ney, ya que hace varios años que nos conocimos y fue igual que con Sai, nadie la había visto pero Ney tenía una historia y al menos ella si tenía departamento, no como el baka de Sai.   
Naruto esta ubicando a Sai en el sofá de la sala, le dio unas cuantas cobijas, pero no muchas, como Sai le caía mal no quería que durmiera tan calientito.  
Sai: Oye Naruto no tienes otra cobija? O una mas grande? Esta no me tapara los pies.   
Naruto mintiendo: Ho! Lo siento mucho Sai, pero no tengo otra cobija. Es que soy muy friolento.  
Sai decepcionado y triste: Haaa, esta bien, gracias.  
Naruto se fue a su habitación entre risas: Buenas noches Sai.  
Sai acostado en el incomodo sofá de Naruto y sin poderse tapar bien: Buenas noches, Naruto. –El chico se hizo bolita para poder dormir medio cómodo.  
Naruto ya en su habitación: ((Por que Sakura habrá pensado que yo quiero que el baka de Sai suplante a Sasuke, digo, no es que me cayera muy bien Sasuke pero aún así, con su frialdad y todo pero es mi mejor amigo.))  
Naruto se tapo con todas las cobijas que tenia pero puso tantas en su cama para no prestarle otra a Sai que tenia calor: ((Sai baka, por tú culpa tengo calor)) —Naruto decidió quitarse unas cobijas para dárselas a Sai, se levanto, quito 2 cobijas y se dirigió a la sala, hay vio a Sai que estaba agarrando un pequeño libro, le llamo curiosidad pero no lo tomo, sabía que Sai se despertaría si lo intentaba. Entonces solo se limito a ponerle las cobijas e irse a su habitación.  
Naruto ya en su cama otra vez: Ese Sai baka es todo un misterio.  
///////////////////HABITACION DE SASUKE Y SAKURA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Sakura sorprendida: Sa… su… ke… eres tu?  
Sasuke se acerco hasta la chica sin levantarse de la cama, la abrazo y le beso la frente: Si.  
Sakura se levanto de golpe y el chico la imito lo abrazo con toda su fuerza pero con ternura y entre lágrimas y sollozos dijo: Fueron tantas horas tan sola y triste hasta ahora, hasta que te vi. Tú llenas mi vida, tú llenas mi alma. Por eso siempre quédate aquí.   
Sasuke viéndola a los ojos y secándole las lágrimas: Pero… Sakura.  
Sakura lo callo con un beso y mas tranquila: Solo déjate amar, por que no puedo respirar si te vas, que no vez que este amor es mi luz.  
////////////////////EN OTRO LADO\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
¿?¿?: Yo sabía que no resistiría en irla a visitar.  
¿?¿?: Mira que amenazar a tu propio hermano con matar a la una chica que lo ama.  
Itachi: Y tú quien te crees?  
¿?¿?: De que hablas?  
Itachi: Tú no eres nadie para cuestionar mis actos.  
¿?¿?: No, no soy nadie solo la única persona que ha estado contigo desde que estas en esta horrible organización.  
Itachi: Eso no te da puntos extra.  
¿?¿?: Pero si ser tu novia.  
Itachi: Cierto, Chloe.   
////////////////////////HABITACION DE SASUKE Y SAKURA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Sasuke y Sakura se habían quedado abrazados otro rato hasta que se quedaron dormidos pero Sasuke se tenía que ir, pero no quería dejar a Sakura como la última vez, así que la despertó.  
Sasuke bajito, no quería despertarla, se veía tan linda dormida: Sakura.  
Sakura despertó de inmediato: Mande, Sasuke.  
Sasuke: Tengo que irme.  
Sakura: Pero…  
Sasuke la interrumpió con un beso: Pero tengo cosas que decirte antes.   
Sakura se levanto y prendió una vela para que pudieran hablar bien: Ahora si.  
Sasuke le extiende un papel: Lee esta carta.  
Sakura desenvolvió la carta y la iba a empezar a leer.  
Sasuke: Recuerda primero la primera.  
Sakura volteo a todos lados pero ya no veía a Sasuke. Sakura se alarmo, hasta que en toda la habitación oyó su voz.  
Sasuke: En una semana nos veremos otra vez.  
Sakura quería llorar pero no debía, ya no era la niña pequeña que siempre lloraba, aparte de todo pronto vería a Sasuke. Sakura se dispuso a leer la carta que decía:  
"Sakura:  
Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por haberte dejado en la forma en la que te deje, no se puede comparar pero si te sirve de aliento yo también sufrí al dejarte y te he extrañado mucho, me gustaría poder estar contigo ahora pero tengo varios asuntos pendientes antes de que estemos juntos. Lo que quiero decirte es que hace no más de una semana he acabado con Orochimaru, podrías informarle de eso a Tsunade?  
Desde que mate a Orochimaru me vi en la tarea de reunir a 3 ninjas de diferentes laboratorios de Orochimaru, ninguno estaba de acuerdo con los planes de la serpiente loca. El propósito del grupo que uní es para que me ayuden a derrotar a Itachi. Aun necesito que me ayudes a vencerlo, quiero que dentro de una semana nos veamos en la aldea de la hierba. Disponte a hacer tu equipaje y a arreglar los asuntos que tengas pendientes para que puedas partir, ve con la Hokage y explícale todo.  
Espero que hayas entrenado lo suficiente, que te hayas preparado como es necesario, pronto veré que tan hábil te haz vuelto. Lamentaría mucho que en la batalla saldrieras herida, nunca me lo perdonaría, así que sino te sientes preparada no pelees. A veces pienso que tú no quieres hacerlo y que solo me haces caso por compromiso, de verdad, sino quieres no lo hagas.  
Antes estaba tranquilo, pero ahora no se si puedo confiar un 100 en los ninjas que me acompañan, si tan solo estuviera el equipo 7 aquí, si tan solo estuvieras tú aquí, podría dormir tranquilamente. Rara es la vez que cuanto viajamos no piense en ti viendo el cielo, recuerdo tu imagen como una fotografía en mi mente. Espero que no hayas cambiado, ni físicamente ni interiormente, que tus sentimientos por mí sean los mismos que los que tenías cuando abandone la aldea. Nunca pensé enamorarme tanto de ti.  
Ahora debo despedirme de ti.  
Sasuke."  
Sakura ya leyó la carta tres veces estaba feliz por lo que venía escrito en ese sagrado papel, se verían pronto pero había algo que no la dejaba tranquila.  
Sakura: ((Como que primero la primera?))


	39. DEsifrando la verdad

Capitulo no. 39 "Descifrando la verdad"

Esta mañana Sakura había ido al despacho de Tsunade.   
Tsunade: Conque ya venció a Orochimaru? Bueno al menos esta cumpliendo con su palabra.  
Sakura gritando y pegando en la mesa: Claro que esta cumpliendo su palabra!!!  
Tsunade se sorprende ante la reacción de su alumna: ((No había visto a Sakura así, la primera vez que la vuelvo a ver como una dulce niña, bueno solo en la apariencia física por que ella ya no es una niña)) Siento si te moleste.  
Sakura agachando la cabeza: No yo lo siento, perdí el control.   
Tsunade: Bueno, Sakura ya puedes retirarte.  
Sakura se levanta: Gracias, Tsunade-sama.  
Tsunade: No le digas a nadie los planes entendido?  
Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta: No se preocupe.  
///////////////////////////EN UN GRAN PATIO\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Naruto: Todos están listos?  
Neji: Yo no.  
Hinata: Que sucede?  
TenTen: Es que, olvido sus patines.  
Todos: Hay Neji!!!!!!  
Neji: No me griten.   
Hinata: Sabía que "olvidarías tus patines y por eso yo los traje"  
Todos: Bien Hinata!!!  
Neji: ((Que mal)) Gracias Hinata.  
TenTen y Neji patinaban agarrados de la mano y no tanto por que Neji quisiera, a él todavía le daba pena que lo vieran con TenTen, pero si no la sujetaba se caería al suelo.  
TenTen con intensión de soltarlo: Aún no quieres que te suelte???  
Neji gritando: Noooooooo!!!!!!  
TenTen nnU: Esta bien.  
Sai estaba sentado en un árbol dibujando a Konomo el tigre de Ney, era bueno posando, solo estaba hay acostado mientras movía la cola.  
Por otro lado Naruto y Hinata se estaban divirtiendo mucho, habían pasado toda la mañana juntos, Naruto la llevo a casa a desayunar mientras Sai estaba "arreglando unos asuntos". Lugo Naruto la invito a comer Ramen y ahora estaban patinando.  
Hinata: Que bueno que ya volviste!!!   
Naruto: Si, yo también estoy feliz de haber vuelto.   
Hinata: Si!, a mi también me hace muy feliz que estés conmigo.  
Los chicos se sonreían mucho y de vez en cuando se daban un beso pero cortito por que Hinata aún le tenia un poco de miedo a Neji.  
Sakura estaba patinando detrás de Naruto y de Hinata: ((Me pregunto si cuando vuelva Sasuke estaremos así como Naruto y Hinata???)) –pero no pudo seguir pensando ya que Neji le había caído encima ya que TenTen lo había soltado.  
Todos se pusieron al rededor de los chicos: Están bien.  
Sakura abrió los ojos, todo le daba vueltas: Si, estoy bien solo estoy un poco mareada.  
Ino: Tal vez deberías sentarte frentuda, con usa gran cabeza que tienes de seguro es un gran mareo.  
TenTen: Que grosera eres Ino.  
Naruto la ayudo a levantarse y TenTen ayudo a llevarla a una banca cercana. Neji había sido levantado por Lee, estaba como desarmado, las piernas y los brazos le colgaban, TenTen se sentó a un lado de los dos chicos.  
Neji muy mareado hasta con remolinitos en los ojos: Lo siento Sakura.  
TenTen: Yo también lo siento, sino lo hubiera soltado, no hubiera caído.  
Sakura: No hay problema, fue un accidente.  
Lee: Eso es cierto pero segura que te sientes bien mi hermosa flor de Sakura?  
Sakura: Si, gracias Lee.   
TenTen: Ya hemos hablado de esto no Lee.  
Lee entre dientes: Si TenTen, Sasuke es un gran contrincante y me gano el amor de la bella Sakura.  
TenTen: Muy bien.  
////////////////////EN LA BIBLIOTECA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Después de haber pasado un rato con sus amigos Sakura se encontraba sentada, con la carta de Sasuke, ella trataba de descifrarla.  
Sakura: ((No le veo nada extraño pero algo no me deja tranquila, sus palabras antes de irse me inquietan)) –Sakura escondió la carta entre el periódico al oír a alguien sentarse cerca de ella, se sorprendió mucho al ver quien era.  
¿?¿?: Que estas haciendo aquí?  
Sakura le sonrió lo que sorprendió al chico: Buenos días Sai.  
Sai: Ha si! Buenos días.  
Sakura: Bueno solo estaba aquí leyendo y tratando de descifrar… --se detuvo antes de decirle todo.— ((Que tonta soy))  
Sai: Los crucigramas del periódico?   
Sakura: Si! Exacto!  
Sai: Pues de que se trata?  
Sakura pensando como decirle: Es que te muestra un texto y dice una frase hasta abajo.  
Sai: Y cual es?  
Sakura: La primera primero.  
Sai con cara de que esta pensando: Gran enigma.  
Sakura: No tienes una idea de cómo resolverlo?  
Sai: Bueno es un poco tardado pero si.  
Sakura impresionada y feliz: Cual es?  
Sai: Primero escribe en una hoja la primera letra de cada palabra y ve si dice algo así, ó, escribe la primera letra de cala renglón, ó no sé.  
Sakura pensando en todo lo que se iba a tardar: Haaaa!!! Gracias Sai, debo irme, tengo muchas cosas por hacer.  
Sai: Si.  
Sakura saliendo de la biblioteca: Adiós.   
////////////////////EN EL CAMINO A LA VILLA HYUGA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Naruto: Hinata Hyuga cuando conoceré a tu padre?  
Hinata desviando la pregunta: Para que lo quieres conocer?  
Naruto: Bueno, algún día tendré que conocerlo.  
Hinata: Si, algún día.  
Naruto ansioso: Y cuando lo conoceré?  
Hinata: No lo sé, yo te avisaré va?  
Naruto emocionado: Siiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!   
///////////////////////EN LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Sakura ya había estado escribiendo la primera letra de cada palabra pero no le resultaba, las letras no decían nada, debía de haber otra manera.   
Sakura un poco desesperada: Esto no dice nada!!! Haber tranquila Sakura, lo descubrirás pronto… eso espero.  
La chica de los ojos verde jade doblo la hoja y la aventó al cesto de basura, luego en una nueva hoja comenzó a escribir la primera letra de cada renglón pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que tampoco decía nada coherente así que también arrojó esa hoja a la basura.  
Sakura rascándose la cabeza y tirándose en la gran cama en la que hasta hace unos segundos estaba sentada: Por que Sasuke no me lo pudo decir? Todo sería más fácil. ((Él me cree capaz de descubrirlo, sino me lo hubiera dicho)) Bien entonces lo descubriré.   
Sakura una vez mas entusiasmada, se vuelve a sentar en la cama y comienza su tarea de pensar: ((Cual es la letra primera en todo? La letra capital… Sasuke se veía taaaaan guapo, vamos Sakura concéntrate, si la letra capital, para ser extractos la de mi nombre… se veía tan grande, lo extraño mucho)) –Sakura se recuesta y se abraza a ella misma con sus finos brazos delgados, pero reacciono rápido—No, debo seguir intentándolo. ((La letra capital es la primera, pero cual será la segunda? La segunda debe ser la segunda letra… capital?)) Si!!! Eso es!!!  
Sakura escribe en el papel las letras capitales de toda la hoja, pero sigue sin poderse leer algo.  
Sakura: ((Tal vez no son todas las letras capitales, y si quitamos…)) –La chica de los cabellos rosas empezó a borrar las letras capitales que correspondían a los nombres propios y dejo solo las que van después de un punto.  
Sakura que esta muy emocionada: A, L, D, E, A, D, E, L, A, A, R, E, N, A. Si lo separamos dice "Aldea de la Arena" en realidad debo ir a la aldea de la Arena? Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Lo descubrí!!!!!!!!!

Bueno este fue el capitulo no. 39 esto es muy emocionante!!! Bueno, al menos para mi, aunque yo ya sé que sigue y ustedes no!!! Y ya esta desidido, si acabare la historia como debe ser, así que serán mas de 41 capitulos.  
Besos, bye.


	40. El diario de Sakura

Capitulo 40!!!! "El diario de Sakura"

Unos jóvenes escucharon el grito de Sakura y entraron corriendo a la villa Uchiha y sacaron unos kunais, pero se toparon con un ninja que no los dejo pasar.  
Sakura escucho como tocaban en la puerta: Quien?  
Kogurame: Yo señorita Sakura.  
Sakura: Entra, esta abierto.  
El vigilante abrió la puerta dijo: Señorita Sakura, unos sujetos entraron armados a la villa Uchiha, dicen que quieren hablar con usted, por cierto se encuentra bien?  
Sakura se extraño al oír eso: Si, por que?  
Kogurame: No, por nada, es que cuando la oí gritar me alarme.  
Sakura rascándose la cabeza por la pena nnU: Ha, no te preocupes estoy bien. –Sakura se levanto de la cama, aún traía puesta la ropa que llevaba cuando patino con sus amigos así que solo se medio arreglo el cabello y bajo hasta la sala.  
¿?¿?: Sakura, dile que nos suelte, bueno, al menos a mi.  
¿?¿?: Que quieres decir baka? Que me deje amarrado a mi?  
Sakura no pudo contener la risa cuando vio a Naruto y a Sai amarrados con hilos de chakra de Kogurame, Sakura riendo dice: jaja!!! Esta bien Kogurame, puedes soltarlos.  
Kogurame: Esta bien señorita.  
Sakura: Kogurame te presento a Naruto y a Sai.  
Kogurame saliendo por la puerta: Mucho gusto y perdón por el mal entendido jóvenes, no se repetirá, me retiro señorita.  
Naruto furioso: Mas te vale.  
Sakura: Gracias Kogurame. Y bien, que los trae por aquí y armados?  
Naruto: Es que veníamos a invitarte a cenar, pero te oímos gritar y corrimos a ayudarte.  
Sai: Por que gritabas?  
Sakura rascándose la cabeza nuevamente: Es que ya resolví el acertijo.  
Sai sonrió levemente con aire de complicidad: Que bueno.  
Naruto que no entendía nada: Que acertijo? De que hablan??? Bueno que no vamos a cenar?   
Sakura: Si, claro. –Sakura agarro una pequeña bolsa que se cuelga en la cadera y salieron.  
///////////////////EN OTRO LUGAR\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
¿?¿?: Que es eso?  
¿?¿? Cerrando un pequeño libro: No te importa.  
¿?¿?: Vamos Uchiha dime.  
Sasuke: Que seas el Kazekage no te da derecho a meterte en mis cosas.  
Chume: Eso no parece ser tuyo.  
Sasuke viendo la pasta del pequeño libro rosa: Cierto princesa, Gaara, no tienes derecho a meterte en mis asuntos.  
Chume sonriente: Así esta mejor.  
Gaara: Es de Sakura no?  
Sasuke frio como siempre: si.  
Chume: Me parece que es como su… diario.   
Sasuke: Eso mismo es.  
Gaara: Se lo robaste?  
Sasuke: No… solo lo tome prestado.  
Chume: Esta mal que leas el diario de una chica, si Sakura se entera se enfadará contigo.  
Sasuke: En eso se equivoca princesa… ella nunca se va a enfadar conmigo. –Al decir la última frase su tono cambia de frio a un tono normal, hasta un poco alegre.  
Gaara: Y como lo sabes? Lo dices muy seguro.  
Sasuke con calidez en su mirada por recordar a Sakura: Por que simplemente… no puede.  
//////////////////EN RAMEN ICHIRAKU\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Naruto, Sakura y Sai habían estado platicando un buen rato, Sakura ya no odiaba a Sai, hasta era divertido, solo que no sabía como expresarse, era como un niño pequeño que no sabe que palabra debe usar para llamar a los demás, un detalle que llego a molestar a Sakura por que Sai decidió que debería usar apodos para que halla mas union, el de Naruto no molestaba a Sakura, desde ese día en adelante lo llamaría "Baka" pero el apodo que escogió para Sakura estaba creando tensión en los tres.  
Sai: Que te parece mi apodo Sakura?  
Sakura con la cara obscurecida por el cabello que tenia en la cara y con una voz malévola: Me lo puedes repetir?  
Sai: Si, claro… F… E… A!!!  
Sakura sin avisar y casi a la velocidad de la luz golpeo a Sai en la cabeza: Como que fea?  
Naruto asustado y diciéndolo lo más rápido posible para poderse ir ya: Bueno ya me voy, tengo que ir rápidamente a casa de Hinata para que me diga algo muy importante adiós Sakura, te veo en casa Sai!!!   
/////////////////EN LA CASA PRINCIPAL DE LA VILLA HYUGA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Una chica de ojos aperlados se alegra al ver por la ventana en la que se encontraba recargada a su novio correr hacia allí, ella se decidió a ir a darle el encuentro a la calle.  
Hinata: Creí que ya no llegarías.   
Naruto: Como pudiste creer eso? jamás te dejaría plantada. Solo me tarde por que Sai, Sakura y yo fuimos a cenar.   
Hinata sonriendo: A bueno.  
Naruto: Entonces que paso?   
Hinata: Mañana a las 8.  
Naruto sorprendido y alegre: En serio???  
Hinata igual de feliz: Siiii!!!!  
Naruto la cargo y en el aire la beso.  
///////////////////////EN LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Sasuke esta en una habitación, solo, esta sosteniendo un pequeño libro rosa en sus manos, quiere saber que esta escrito, saber que es lo que ha hecho la chica que escribió en el durante el tiempo que en el que él partió, pero tiene miedo de hacerlo, que tal que ella re-hizo su vida?  
Pero el chico se atrevió y abrió el libro, fue leyendo las fechas para saber desde cuando se fue. Hasta que se desespero y hojeo todo hasta que se detuvo en un punto.  
"Querido diario: 15-feb.  
El sol, ya no brilla como antes lo hacia a mi alrededor,  
Que razón podría darme si todo en lo nuestro era perfección.  
Nadie a mi me conoce, desplantes de niña,  
peleas, discusión y mi grande pasión   
aunque huyas él siempre sabrá,  
él y yo somos uno mismo."  
Al leer esto Sasuke quedo como petrificado, sintió como si Sakura le dijera esas palabras en su cara, imagino su cara al escribirlas en esa libreta, imagino su sufrimiento.  
Pero algo hace que Sasuke cambie de actitud.  
¿?¿?: Que haces aquí Sasuke? es un día muy hermoso como para salir a la calle.  
Sasuke: Y se supone que me importa? Y que haces TÚ aquí?  
¿?¿?: Vine a invitarte a comer un helado, que es ese libro?  
Sasuke lo esconde: Que te importa.  
¿?¿? Muy entusiasmada: Es un obsequio para mi??? No te hubieras molestado.  
Sasuke sonriendo con superioridad No me moleste, no es tuyo.  
¿?¿?: Entonces es de Suigetsu no? Ha! No perdón de Juugo.  
Sasuke:…  
¿?¿? Llego corriendo un chico y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta: Señor Sasuke, perdone, no la pude detener. –Voltea a ver a la chica— Has estado fastidiando a Sasuke verdad Karin?


	41. Cuando dos corazones vuelven a latir fu

En el despacho de Tsunade, se encuentran una rubia sentada en la silla de su gran escritorio, y una pelirrosa la chica de verdes ojos trae la ropa alegre que empezó a usar desde que Naruto regreso. Pero aparte traía una mochila que se usa de lado, en ella se veía que iba a estar ausente un tiempo, llevaba una gabardina café claro muy larga para cuando haga frio, llevaba os shurikens de viento endemoniado, que le enseño Kogurame a usarlas; pero en su mochila llevaba mas cosas, cosas para…Sasuke. Y también llevaba sus espadas cortas en la espalda, al igual que en su pierna derecha sus kunais, pergaminos, bombas de humo, de gas, de luz y sus shurikens.  
Tsunade: Bueno Sakura cuídate y ya te puedes marchar. Pero ya sabes que términos debes seguir.   
Sakura: si, Tsunade-sama, pero quiero pedirle una cosa mas.   
Tsunade: Que es?  
Sakura: No quiero a un equipo Anbu detrás de mi, si los envía, sabe que los perderé.  
Tsunade: Ya vete.  
Sakura no muy feliz por lo que acaba de pasar se va, en el camino hacia la entrada se encuentra con Ino, Kiba y Ney.  
Ino: Hola frentuda, a donde vas.  
Ney: Según recuerdo tienes una misión de varios días no?  
Kiba: A poco si? Y a donde vas?  
Sakura: Hola a todos, voy a la aldea de… la hierba.   
Ney: ((Por que lo habrá dudado?))  
Kiba: Que bien y cual es tú equipo?  
Sakura: Voy yo sola. –Pero vio la reacción de sus amigos así que a completo—Pero va a haber un grupo Anbu siéndome.  
Ino: Debe ser por que eres la favorita de la Hokage que te toquen misiones tan importantes como para ser escoltada por los Anbu.  
Sakura aliviada: Si verdad? ((Ahora no sospecharán))  
Ney: Que te vaya bien en la Aldea de la Arena.  
Kiba: No dijo que iba a la de la Hierba?  
Ney: Si? No recuerdo.  
Sakura sorprendida: Si, Ney voy a la aldea de la Hierba.  
Ney: Haaaa bueno.  
Sakura: Ya me tengo que ir, adiós.   
Todos: Adiós, buen viaje.  
Sakura ya caminando y despidiéndose con la mano. Después de haber caminado unos metros ella salió por la gran puerta de la frontera de Konoha, camino y camino pero noto unos sonidos y unas cuantas presencias.  
Sakura: Déjenme en paz.  
Anbu: No podemos, es orden de la Hokage.  
Sakura: Entonces díganle que me perdieron de vista.  
Anbu: No podemos hacer eso.  
Sakura desvaneciéndose: Pues eso fue lo que hicieron.  
Anbu: Pero que…?  
En un segundo Sakura ya no estaba hay y los 3 miembros del Anbu estaban buscándola pero a muchos kilómetros de hay Sakura ya se encontraba en dirección a la Aldea de la Arena mientras que los Anbu iban en dirección a la Aldea de la Hierba.  
////////////////////////////EN TERRITORIA DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Después de el largo viaje Sakura que llevaba la gabardina por que había muchas tormentas en esos días ya pudo visualizar la Aldea de la Arena, pero algo la tomo por sorpresa.  
Sakura volteando precipitadamente: Quien eres?  
Temari: Buuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!   
Sakura que no se esperaba encontrar a su amiga de la arena: Haaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Tonta me asustaste!!!!  
Temari: Jajajajaja!!! Debiste ver tú cara!!! Y ya quiero ver la cara que pones cuando veas la verdadera sorpresa!!!  
Sakura un poco molesta por la broma de Temari: Cual es esa sorpresa?  
Temari: Mira por ti misma. –ambas voltean hacia detrás de Sakura donde otra gabardina pero negra se encontraba, apenas se podía ver por que empezaba a obscurecer—quien eres?  
¿?¿?: No creí que no me reconocieras.  
Esa voz desconcertó a Sakura, ni siquiera ella sabe que sintió cuando la oyó: Sa… su… ke…  
Sasuke abriendo los brazos y con una sonrisa tan tierna: Me extrañaste?  
Sakura lo único que hizo fue correr hacia él, corrió y le salto encima, ambos cayeron al suelo y allí Sakura arriba de él y abrazándose se besaron, fue un beso que te hace sonreír ya que Sakura estuvo esperando durante mucho tiempo ese beso y eso le provocaba llorar de felicidad. La tranquilidad y felicidad invadía los corazones de ambos chicos, no podían pedir nada más, tal vez si podían pedir algo, que ese sentimiento nunca se acabará.  
Pero Temari no dejo que durará mas: Oigan pueden levantarse ya?  
///////////////////////////EN LA MANSION DEL KAZEKAGE\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Los chicos fueron a la mansión del Kazekage, donde Gaara, Chume y sus pelirrojos hijos los recibieron. Hablaron mucho tiempo hasta que se hizo de noche.  
Gaara: Muy bien, es hora de dormir.  
Chume: Si y los trataremos igual que ustedes a nosotros.  
Sasuke: ((De que habla?))  
Sakura: A que te refieres?  
Gaara y Chume al mismo tiempo: QUE VAN A DORMIR JUNTOS!!!!!!!!!  
Sasuke y Sakura: ((No me molesta… pero y si a él(ella) si?))) Pero, pero…  
Temari: A ellos no les molesta, cuando yo me quede a dormir…  
Sakura interrumpiéndola: TEMARI!!!  
Temari quitada de pena: Que? Solo les iba a decir que ya durmiera juntos!!! Que tiene eso de malo?   
Sakura se disponía a gritar nuevamente pero el grito de otra chica hizo que todos voltearan.  
¿?¿?: Como que mi Sasukesito va a dormir con la del cabello de chicle????  
Sasuke fastidiado: No otra vez! SUIGETSU!!!!!  
Un chico de cabellos plateados aparece: Lo siento mucho Sasuke, no la pude detener más tiempo.  
Sasuke: Bueno pero ya llebatela.  
Suigetsu: Si Sasuke, vámonos Karin.  
Karin: Como que vámonos? Yo contigo no voy a ningún lado, Sasuke mi amor, dile que no me moleste.   
Nadie entendía que pasaba, pero Sakura comenzó a disgustarse y diciéndole a Chume empezó a avanzar hacia las habitaciones: Donde voy a dormir YO?  
Chume con los ojos bien abiertos para no perderse nada: Van a dormir en la habitación que esta al fondo en este pasillo.  
Sakura molesta: Gracias y buenas noches. –Sakura comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, no era muy largo así que después de un rato se oyó como azoto la puerta.


	42. La restricción

Capitulo numero 42: La restricción.

Naruto no pudo dejar a Sakura en la puerta de la villa por que necesitaba que todo fuera perfecto, estaba muy nervioso y sabía que Sakura comprendería pero aunque faltará tanto para el encuentro con Hinata el no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su algún día suegro.  
Naruto paso toda la tarde pensando en que sería lo apropiado en cualquier situación, si debería llevar a Hinata del brazo o tomarla de la mano, si debería darle un beso para saludarla o que debía hacer.  
Estaba tan nervioso que, aunque lo planeo mucho tiempo, olvido recoger el traje y cuando llegó ya habían salido a comer.  
Naruto: Maldición!!! Ahora que hago??? Piensa Naruto piensa!!!  
Después de 10 minutos "pensando" sele ocurrió una idea.  
Naruto: Ya se, le pediré un traje a alguien. –Naruto fue a la casa de Shikamaru ya que como el ahora es un Chunnin he tenido que ir a reuniones donde usa traje.   
Naruto tocando en la puerta de la casa de Shikamaru: Shikamaru!!! Sal!!! Te necesito!!!  
Madre de Shikamaru dentro de a casa: Ya voy!!! YA VOY!!!  
La puerta de la casa se abre y Naruto saluda: Buenas tardes, se encuentra Shikamaru.  
Madre de Shikamaru molesta: SHIKAMARU!!! TE BUSCAN!!!  
Shikamaru sale a la puerta y la madre de Shikamaru se va: Que sucede Naruto.  
Naruto: ((Y si el padre de Hinata es igual que la madre de Shikamaru???)) Ha necesito que me prestes un traje.  
Shikamaru solo le pudo prestar a Naruto un traje que le quedaba muy grande pero a Naruto le quedaba un poco corto, pero no tenía tiempo para andar buscando con todos los chicos de la aldea.  
La noche caía rápidamente en Konoha, y pronto llegaría la hora de la cena, así que Naruto fue al restaurant donde cito a Hinata y a su padre.  
Naruto con un camarero que se encarga de las reservaciones: La mesa de Uzumaki Naruto.  
El señor se fijo en su lista: Lo siento señor, aquí no sale ninguna reservación a ese nombre.  
Naruto no lo podía creer: Como que no? Yo hice mi reservación hoy en la mañana.  
Camarero: Seguro que no se equivoco de restaurant?  
Después de todo Naruto, Hinata y Haoshi, tuvieron que comer en el Ramen Ichiraku ya que Naruto se equivoco de restaurant. El padre de Hinata estaba muy molesto y Hinata muy avergonzada, nada le salió bien a Naruto.   
Hiashi decidió que ya era hora de irse.  
Hiashi: Vámonos Hinata.  
Hinata: Pero padre…  
Hiashi: He dicho que nos vallamos.  
Naruto decepcionado por todo lo que sucedió: Disculpe todos los contratiempos señor Hyuga.  
Hiashi solo se dedico a mirar de una forma muy molesta a Naruto: Mira jovencito, tú no eres lo que yo espero para Hinata, sabes? Ella va a ser la líder del clan algún día y contigo a su lado…   
Naruto furioso: Conmigo a su lado nunca le va a hacer falta nada.   
Hiashi: A si? De que clan vienes? Tienes línea sucesoria? Donde esta tú casa?  
Naruto mas furioso aún: Yo no tengo un clan ni línea sucesoria, vivo en un departamento pequeño pero puedo darle a Hinata algo que usted nunca le ha dado.  
Hinata: Ya Naruto por favor.  
Hiashi: Por favor chiquillo, a Hinata nunca le ha faltado nada.  
Naruto riéndose un poco: En eso se equivoca señor.  
Hiashi molesto por la actitud de Naruto: Ha si? Que es lo que le falta?  
Hinata nerviosa y a punto de llorar: Ya Naruto detente.  
Naruto: Cariño, atenciones y sobretodo AMOR!!!  
Hiashi: Chiquillo insolente, Hinata no necesita esas cosas.  
Naruto: Todo mundo las necesita. A usted le falta todo eso por eso es usted como es.  
Hiashi: Hinata –la toma del brazo— No quiero que vuelvas a ver a este sujeto nunca mas.  
Ambos Hyuga se fueron, Hinata no dejaba de llorar pero no podía protestar contra su padre.  
/////////////////////EN UNA HABITACION DE LA MANSION DEL KAZEKAGE\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\   
Sasuke entro en la habitación y se encontró una divertida escena. Sakura estaba acostada en el centro de una cama matrimonial fingiendo estar dormida, pero eso no era todo, ella estaba con los brazos y las piernas abiertas todo lo que podían para que el chico de ojos negros no se pudiera acostar hay.  
Sasuke se cambio, se puso un pants y una playera negra y después fue a acostarse: Sakura déjame acostarme.  
Sakura solo hizo un quejido como si Sasuke la fuera a despertar.  
Sasuke tocándole el brazo para que "despertara": Sakura, amor, por favor.  
Sakura seguía sin "despertar" y Sasuke que sabía perfectamente que ella no estaba dormida y que lo estaba escuchando: Bueno, dormiré en el piso, buenas noches amor –le da un beso en la mejilla que tiene descubierta y se acuesta en un pequeño espacio que hay entre la cama y la pared pero se vuelve a levantar y dice muy bajito— Sakura me puedes prestar una cobija, el piso esta muy frio—al ver que la chica no quería dar su brazo a torcer va por su traje ninja y lo pone en el suelo—bueno, dormiré sobre mi ropa—se vuelve a costar y se hace bolita, cierra los ojos y espera un poco.  
A Sakura la esta matando la conciencia, no podía ser tan mala, ella lo amaba y lo que el decía la hacia sentirse un monstruo.  
Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su boca: ((5, 4, 3, 2…))   
Sakura asoma su cabeza por la orilla de la cama: Sasuke, despierta.  
Sasuke se hace el que lo acaban de despertar y se voltea: Que sucede?  
Sakura: Ven a dormir junto a mi.  
Sasuke: Segura?  
Sakura muy tranquila pero luego cambia su tono de voz: Si, pero quien era esa chica???  
Sasuke levantándose, sacudiendo su ropa y sentándose en la cama: Ella es mi compañera en el equipo, me recuerda a Ino por lo fastidiosa que es pero siempre le pido a Suigetsu que me la quite de encima.   
Sakura haciendo puchero: No me cae bien.  
Sasuke levantando su cara por la barbilla: No tienes nada de que preocuparte, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.  
Sakura sonriendo y cruzando los brazos: Quien te dijo que esto preocupada por algo?  
Sasuke sonriendo con superioridad: Te conozco y sé que tienes celos.  
Sakura abrió la boca muy rápido para pelear pero como no sé le ocurrió nada con lo cual contraatacar solo dijo: Te AMO!!!   
Sasuke: Yo también te AMO!!!  
Amos chicos se acostaron, y terminaron durmiendo abrazando uno al otro.


	43. A Konoha

Capitulo 43: "A Konoha"

Esta mañana Sakura se levanto muy temprano y no encontró a Sasuke en la cama, pero oyó la ducha correr y sabía que el chico se estaba dando un baño. Él salió de la ducha ya con unos pantalones y Sakura se había dispuesto entrar a bañarse pero alguien entro en la habitación.   
¿?¿?: Sasuke!!! Como pudiste dormir en la misma habitación que la chica del cabello de chicle????  
Sakura molesta: Ya me voy a bañar.  
Sasuke le dice a Sakura: Claro. –Voltea a ver a Karin molesto y esperando que ella también se enojara— Por que no me iba a dormir en su habitación o en la misma cama que ella si ella es mi novia?  
Sakura se metió a bañar con una sonrisa en la cara al oír esas palabras.  
Karin: Nunca me habías dicho que tenías novia.  
Sasuke: No solo es eso, ella es mi prometida y salte de NUESTRA habitación.  
Sasuke le cierra la puerta en la cara a Karin y se dirige al baño.  
Sasuke entrando en el baño: Solo entro por un cepillo y…  
Sakura tapándose con las manos: Haaaaa!!! Sasuke!!! Toca la puerta antes de entrar!!!!  
Sasuke saliéndose rápidamente del baño: Pues como puedes bañarte con la puerta de la regadera abierta.  
Una vez que ambos chicos estaban en el comedor de la mansión del Kazekage se pusieron a hablar.  
Sasuke: Hoy te vas a ir Konoha?   
Sakura: Si, en la noche.  
Sasuke: No, en la noche no.  
Sakura: Por que no?  
Sasuke: Por que es muy peligroso.  
Sakura riendo: Sasuke, ahora soy muy fuerte.  
Sasuke: No es eso. ((También me aleje de ti para que Itachi no te hiciera daño))  
Sakura: Tengo una idea –voltea a ver a Temari—Oye Temari hacemos una pelea amistosa?  
Temari muy intrigada pero entusiasmada: Claro!! Cuando acabemos de comer.  
Sasuke: Que idea tienes?  
Sakura: Si venzo a Temari podre irme esta noche.  
Sasuke: Y sino unos miembros de la elite de la aldea de la Arena te escoltaran va?   
Sakura: Esta bien.  
Después de unas horas ya se encontraban todos enterados de el por que la pelea amistosa entre Sakura y Temari.  
Sakura: Bien empecemos.  
Temari: Bueno pero yo no seré tu oponente.  
Sakura: De que hablas?  
Temari: Ya habíamos peleado una vez en los exámenes de ascenso a nivel Chunnin y me venciste muy fácilmente, y como es por tú seguridad…  
¿?¿?: Yo seré tu oponente.   
Sakura: Hay no!!! Esto no es justo!!!!  
¿?¿?: jajaja!!!  
////////////////EN KONOHA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
En el despacho de Tsunade se encontraban 4 personas.  
Tsunade molesta: Sakura falto a su palabra, no fue a la aldea de Hierba.  
Kakashi: Que bueno, por que el día que se supone que llegaría hubo una matanza.  
Tsunade: Crees que tenga que ver con Sakura?   
Kakashi: Para ser exacto, con Sasuke.  
Sai: Por que con Sasuke?  
Kakashi: El es… como podríamos decirlo? El chico prodigio Uchiha bueno.  
Tsunade: Como que bueno? Él es malo.  
Kakashi: Itachi es el malo.  
Tsunade: Los dos son malos! Ambos se fueron de la aldea.  
Naruto furioso por que las palabras de Tsunade desprestigiaban a su mejor amigo: Pero Sasuke se fue para derrotar a Itachi!!! Un enemigo de Konoha de clase S.  
Kakashi nnU: Eso es cierto pero tranquilízate Naruto.  
Sai sin entender nada : Pero que conecta a Sasuke con la matanza en la aldea de la Hierba?   
Kakashi: Pues un chico con la línea sucesoria del Clan Uchiha, con un sello maldito del nivel 2, con un maestro Sanín. Eso es mucho poder. Gracias a la carta que le dio a Sakura sabíamos que se iban a encontrar, ósea, poder intentar capturarlo o matarlo.  
Naruto confuso: De que carta hablan?  
Tsunade: Sasuke paso por la aldea hace no mucho, no pudimos saber con seguridad a que hora llego a donde fue o a que hora se marcho pero paso a ver a Sakura y le dio una carta con instrucciones.  
Naruto llorando con cascaditas en los ojos TTTT: y por que no me paso a ver a mi?  
Todos con una gotita en la cabeza.  
Kakashi: Creo que no es necesario responder eso o si?  
Naruto: NO?  
Tsunade: Bueno, el hecho es que, Sakura me mintió y si no regresa en 5 días la desterrare de Konoha.  
Kakashi: ((Le da tanto coraje que no le haya dicho la verdad? A Sasuke aún no lo destierra y ha dicho que esta en una importante misión de hasta el momento 2 años y medio y Sakura se va 3 días y en 5 la destierra?)) Es mas que suficiente, ella volverá pronto, es muy responsable.   
Tsunade: Eso espero, aunque y si…  
Kakashi: ((Sakura ama tanto a Sasuke que si él se lo pidiera ella aceptaría a jamás regresar a Konoha.))  
Naruto muriéndose de la risa XD: Abuela acaso piensas que Sasuke la convencería a quedarse con él? Jaja que risa me das abuela.  
Tsunade sorprendida y a la vez furiosa: Que no me digas abuela, y por que lo dices?  
Naruto mas serio: Pues Sakura si ama tanto a Sasuke para estar con él a donde quiera que él valla, pero sé que Sasuke también la ama, aunque no lo admita y sería incapaz de pedirle que se separe de la gente que ella quiere, de sus amigos y de el lugar que le trae tantos recuerdos. Así que regresará pronto.  
En las caras de Tsunade y Kakashi se dibujo una sonrisa al darse cuenta que el ninja número uno hiperactivo y cabeza hueca tenía razón.  
Sai: ((Tengo un sentimiento muy extraño, no quiero que Sasuke se quede con Sakura, ya quiero que Sakura regrese, quiero verla))   
Naruto -.- : En que piensas dobe?  
Sai: En Sakura.  
Naruto: Por que?  
Sai: Ya quiero que venga.  
Naruto interesándose mucho en esto: Para que?  
Sai: No lo sé, como que necesito verla.  
Todos pusieron una cara de sorprendidos.  
Kakashi: ((Si Sasuke se entera de esto, no quisiera ser Sai))


	44. Nos veremos pronto

Capitulo 44: "Nos veremos pronto"

Después de un buen rato en el combate que decidirá como se va a regresar Sakura.  
Sakura: No es justo, no estaba planeado pelear contigo.  
¿?¿?: Pero tenía ganas de medir tu poder…  
Sakura iba a hablar pero la interrumpe.  
¿?¿?: Después de tanto tiempo.  
Sakura con la respiración agitada y gritando: SASUKE!!! –Sakura saca sus dos espadas cortas se lanza a atacar a Sasuke.  
Sasuke se queda quieto esperando el ataque de Sakura: Con que Kogurame te ha enseñado a usar las espadas también.  
Sakura ataca a Sasuke y salen chispas de las 3 espadas: Todas las armas las he aprendido a usar gracias a TenTen pero la espada es la que mas me gusta.  
Sasuke saltando hacia atrás y guardando su espada: entonces el inútil de Kogurame no te enseño nada?  
Sakura también guardo sus espadas: Me enseño todo lo que tú sabias cuando éramos niños.  
Empezó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo Sasuke estaba mucho mejor que Sakura en este campo pero Sakura bloqueaba la mayor parte de los ataques aunque de vez en cuando Sasuke pasaba su guardia y lograba aventarla varios metros, pero Sakura nunca se daba por vencida y se levantaba para seguir peleando.  
En una patada de Sakura logro darle a Sasuke justo en la cara, abriéndole el labio.  
Sasuke limpiándose la sangre: Con cuidado en la cara, podría dejar de gustarte.   
Sakura a varios metros de él: Eso nunca pasará.   
Sasuke: Lo sé.  
Sakura avanzando hasta él con un kunai en la mano: Que chistoso.  
Sasuke esperaba el ataque de Sakura pero ella salto y el sol lo segó un poco, eso le dio una oportunidad a Sakura de un ataque perfecto. Pero se detuvo.   
Sasuke: Que sucede?  
Sakura: No lo sé, solo me detuve.   
Sasuke: Nunca debes de hacer eso.  
Sakura: No volverá a pasar, así que prepárate pues voy pelear al 100 ok?   
Sasuke: Muy bien.  
Sakura: Te conviene usar el Sharingan.   
Sasuke: Por que?  
Sakura: Por esto –Quiso darle un puñetazo pero él lo esquivo y le dio a un árbol y este se partió a la mitad.  
Sasuke: ((Desde cuando tiene esa fuerza)) Con eso no necesito el Sharingan.  
Sakura: Pero mejor prevenir que lamentar –La chica saca nuevamente sus espadas y su chakra color entre rosa y anaranjado empieza fluir por las espadas.  
Sasuke también saca su espada y un chakra de color azul con morado fluye por la espada: Si tú lo dices, pero te será mucho difícil.   
Sakura: Yo también quiero medir mi poder –La pelirrosa se lanza al ataque y combinando las naturalezas de su chakra lanzaba llamaradas de fuego mientras que aumentaba el poder cortante de su espada y también la resistencia de esta misma.  
Sasuke: Eso no basta –Él chico de ojos profundos y negros hizo un Chidori pero que salía de todo su cuerpo.  
Sakura tirada en el suelo ya sin poder levantarse, muy cansada y con algunas heridas en su cuerpo sonríe.  
Sasuke: Por que sonríes si te vencí?  
Sakura con un hilo de voz: Por que mejoraste el Chidori.  
Sasuke sonriendo también: Vámonos.  
Sasuke carga a la chica en sus fuertes brazos: Te escoltaran unos miembros de la elite de Gaara.  
Sakura: Ya lo sabía.  
Sasuke: Entonces por que lo de la pelea.  
Sakura un poco sonrojada: Quería sentir que te preocupas por mí.  
Sasuke también se sonrojo: Siempre me preocupo por ti.  
Sakura estaba tan cansada que se fue quedando dormida.  
//////////////EN CASA DE NARUTO\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Sai: Oye dobe que te pasa?  
Naruto desanimado: Nada.  
Sai alarmado 0x0: ((No me dijo teme ni nada por el estilo, debe estar muy mal)) Naruto te sientes mal? Quieres ir al doctor?  
Naruto igual de desanimado: Estoy triste y eso no lo puede curar el doctor.  
Sai como niño chiquito: Haaaa no? Entonces quien puede curar la tristeza?  
Naruto desesperado: Noooo!!!! La única persona que puede curarlo es ella.  
Sai igual de confundido o hasta mas: Quien?  
Naruto: Olvídalo dobe.  
Sai con el seño fruncido: No dime!!!!  
Naruto: No tengo por que!  
Sai: Es Sakura? Tu también sientes esa… cosa?  
Naruto: De que demonios me hablas?  
Sai: Que si tú también sientes esa extraña sensación en tu estomago con Sakura?  
Naruto ya sospechando lo que quiere decir Sai: Tú cuando sientes eso en tu estomago?  
Sai pensando que Naruto afirmaba lo de la extraña sensación le confiesa todo: Pues por ejemplo cuando estoy con ella mis mejillas se sienten chistosas, y ahora que Sakura esta con Sasuke mis cejas quieren bajar solas y siento como si mi sangre hirviera. –La cara de Sai se había puesto diferente, como el dijo frunció el seño pero después cambio su cara a una alegre— Y tú cuando sientes cosas extrañas por Sakura?  
Naruto sorprendido: ((Sai esta enamorado de Sakura)) Sai… yo nunca siento esas cosas por Sakura, ella es mi amiga.  
Sai preocupado: No? De verdad no sientes nada extraño? Naruto, creo que estoy enfermo!!! Nadie siente nada así por Sakura???  
Naruto que no sabe como continuar: Sai… hay una persona.  
Sai feliz: Si? Quien?  
Naruto: Sasuke, por que Sasuke esta enamorado de Sakura.   
Sai: Que quieres decir?  
Naruto: Que estas enamorado de Sakura.  
Sai: Y eso es malo?  
Naruto: En otras circunstancias no, pero en estas si.  
Sai: Por que? Que me va a pasar?  
Naruto: Como te lo digo para que lo entiendas bien. Ya se! Sasuke te va a matar si te atreves a acercarte a Sakura con otras intenciones que no sean solo de amistad ((Bueno, puede que aunque sean solo de amistad también te mate si te le acercas))  
Sai: Pero yo solo quiero estar cerca de Sakura.  
Naruto: Pero como? Puede ser como pareja o como amiga.  
Sai: Como es como pareja?  
Naruto: Como Kurenai-sensei y Asuma-sensei.  
Sai: No lo sé.  
Naruto: Bueno yo decidiré por ti, me caes mal pero no te quiero muerto así que Sakura será solo y únicamente tu amiga. Entendido?  
Sai: Si!... creo.  
///////////////////EN LA PUERTA DE ENTRADA DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Sasuke con una gabardina larga negra: Toma esto.  
Sakura con su gabardina también: Gracias, te traje esto desde Konoha.  
Sasuke se proponía a abrir la pequeña mochila pero…  
Sakura: No lo abras aún. Es para cuando te sientas triste ok?  
Sasuke solo se colgó la mochila: Muy bien, debó irme y tú también o tu querida sensei te matará.  
Sakura: Si, yo también creo que me matará.  
Los dos chicos se acercaron lentamente y se besaron.  
Satoru (Hijo de Gaara y Chume): Mira Yuu (Otro hijo de Chume y Gaara) son esposos! Se besan en sus bocas como papá y mamá!!!  
La pareja se sonrojo.  
Sasuke: ((Debo acabar con Itachi para que eso sea realidad))  
Sakura: ((Esposa? Como quisiera que fuera real))   
Sasuke y Sakura tomaron caminos muy distintos, Sasuke iba acompañado de Karin que fue amarrada por Juugo y Suigetsu; Sakura iba acompañada por miembros de la elite de la aldea de la Arena.


	45. El Kazekage es un traidor

Capitulo 45: El Kazekage es un traidor

Esta mañana Naruto salió muy temprano para ir a su puesto de Ramen favorito pero cuando iba caminando un ninja salió de la nada.  
Ninja: Naruto?  
Naruto: Si!  
Ninja: Acompáñeme por favor.  
Naruto desconfiado: A donde? Para que?  
Ninja: Es por la señorita Hinata.  
Naruto alarmado: Que le sucede a Hinata? Ella esta bien?  
Ninja: Todo esta bien, no se preocupe, acompáñeme a ver al joven Neji.  
Naruto: Claro!!!   
Los dos ninjas llegan a un claro donde se podía ver la imagen del Jounin Neji. Naruto llego muy rápidamente hasta donde Neji.  
Naruto: Hola Neji!  
Neji: Hola!  
Ninja: Me retiro jóvenes.  
Naruto: Que paso? Querías verme?   
Neji: Si, quiero hablarte de Hinata.  
///////////////////EN EL BOSQUE ENTRE KONOHA Y LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Sakura se había levantado muy temprano y ella y los demás ninjas que la acompañaban se pusieron a desayunar.  
Los ninjas hablaban cosas muy bajo para que Sakura no pudiera escucharlos, pero a Sakura no le importaba, creía que no eran sus asuntos.  
Ninja: Yo también creo eso.  
Otro Ninja: Si, deberíamos hacerlo nosotros mismos.  
Ninja: Pero ya salió de la aldea.  
Otro ninja: Esperemos que vuelva a pasar por la aldea pronto.  
Ninja: Si, no se como el Kazekage le da asilo y a ella protección.  
Otro ninja: Pero a ella no hay que hacerle nada por ahora.  
Ninja: Al menos por ahora.  
Los ninjas voltean a ver a la chica de cabellos rosas como come.  
Sakura tan sonriente como siempre: Ya no tienen hambre?  
Ninjas: No, gracias.  
Un ninja: ((Como puede aparentar ser tan buena persona si esta ayudando a Sasuke Uchiha a vagar por todas las aldeas? De seguro ella lo ayudo a escapar de Konoha, que hipócrita))   
//////////////////EN OTRA PARTE DE KONOHA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\   
Neji: Yo quiero ayudarte a que estés con Hinata.  
Naruto riendo XD: Jajaja!!! Que buena broma, de seguro te mando Hiashi a burlarte de mi.  
Neji: Bueno si no quieres mi ayuda.  
Neji se levantaba para irse directo a la villa Hyuga cuando un chico rubio lo detuvo del brazo.  
Naruto nervioso: Este… de verdad me quieres ayudar?... No es broma?  
Neji : Naruto?  
Naruto: Mande?  
Neji: Yo cuando bromeo?  
Naruto pensando: mmm… creo que una vez cuando… a no, ese fue Chouji… pero creo que la vez… jajaja no es cierto, ese fui yo… y que chistoso fue.  
Neji: Nunca bromeo, y si enserio quieres que Hiashi te acepte tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, entendido?  
Naruto entusiasmado: Esta bien!!!  
Neji: Tienes que hacer todo lo que tenías planeado para esa noche… pero bien hecho.  
Naruto tratando de excusarse: pero es que esa noche…  
Neji: No me importan tus excusas… solo quiero que lo hago y lo hagas bien.   
Naruto asustado por la forma en la que habla: Esta… Esta bien.   
Pasaron unos días y Sakura regreso sana y salva a Konoha, donde Tsunade le dio una gran bienvenida, casi tan grande como la que le hizo a Naruto.  
En el despacho de Tsunade Sakura le estaba entregando cosas que Sasuke le envía a la Hokage, Sakura no sabía y la verdad no le importaba mucho, ella solo quería llegar a casa, a la mansión Uchiha, quería platicarle a Kogurame como había crecido su Uchiha favorito, platicarle a Kakashi su versión del Chidori, y a Naruto todas las nuevas técnicas que Sasuke había aprendido.  
Tsunade con un cuaderno en la cabeza esperando un ataque de su alumna por el cometario que hizo de Sasuke: Sakura, me estas oyendo?  
Sakura saltando: Lo siento Tsunade-sama, estaba un poco despistada.   
Tsunade: Pues ponme atención Sakura. Como te iba diciendo me gustaría pensar que todo lo que Sasuke nos mando fuera cierto pero no podemos confiar en él.  
El cabello de Tsunade se ondulo tanto como si se acabara de soltar un huracán en esa habitación. Sakura le grito: COMO QUE NO PODEMOS CONFIAR EN ÉL!!!??? ÉL NUNCA MANDARÍA INFORMACION INCORRECTA!!!!!!!  
Tsunade: De verdad crees que todo sea verdad?  
Sakura enojada con brazos cruzados: Por supuesto.   
Tsunade: Entonces creo en ambos. Entonces estas son magnificas noticias.  
Sakura intrigada y con mucha curiosidad: Por que? Que dicen esos papeles?  
Tsunade: Que no los leíste?  
Sakura: No. Debí haberlo hecho?  
Tsunade: Bueno te lo resumiré, Sasuke derroto a Orochimaru, junto a otros ninjas y han estado exterminando al Akatsuki, solo faltan 3 miembros, Itachi, Kisame y el jefe del cual no tiene ningún tipo de información. En estos papeles vienen nombres de Clanes que Orochimaru ha usado para experimentos, vienen las pocas debilidades de Itachi y Kisame. Pero hay algo que me desconcierta.  
Sakura: Que es?  
Tsunade: Que aquí dice que Itachi de vez en cuando se ve con una persona de la cual casi no dice nada solo su nombre, que tal que es otro miembro del Akatsuki.  
Tsunade le extendió los papeles a Sakura y esta lee el nombre de la persona con la que Itachi tiene contacto.   
Sakura: Chloe.  
Tsunade: Debo admitirlo Sasuke es uno de mis mejores ninjas.  
Sakura con muchísima seguridad: Pues claro es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.  
Tsunade: ((Aunque no se hayan visto en casi 3 años se te esta pegando algo de él.))   
//////////////////EN UN RESTAURANT MUY ELEGANTE DE KONOHA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
¿?¿?: Neji, para que nos trajiste aquí?  
Neji: Para hacer feliz a Hinata.  
Cuando dijo esto Hinata reacciono de su estado de depresión y solo le sonrió lastimeramente a Neji.  
¿?¿?: De que hablas? Hinata siempre es feliz.  
Neji: No lo creo así Hiashi.  
Hiashi: Tú también.  
¿?¿?: Si, pero yo comencé.  
Hiashi molesto: Tú otra vez? Naruto Uzumaki, no te dije que no te quería cerca de Hinata?   
Naruto: Cuando ustedes llegaron yo ya estaba aquí, así que ustedes llegaron a mi.  
Hiashi: Bueno pero vete de muestra mesa.  
Naruto: No lo creo, yo hice esta reservación verdad Neji?  
Neji: Es cierto, aquí dice reservado para el señor Uzumaki – Dice Neji levantando un pequeño papel que colocan en las mesas reservadas.  
Hiashi: Organizaron ustedes esto verdad? –Voltea a ver feo a Neji pero el solo le sonríe con superioridad.  
Hinata estaba que se moría de felicidad por ver a Naruto y peleando por seguir junto a ella.  
Hiashi después de un rato de discusión con los chicos acepto a compartir la mesa y en cuanto se sentaron Naruto le grito: Señor Hyuga quiero casarme con Hinata!!! Por lo económico no se preocupe, en una semana me convertiré en capitán de un escuadrón ANBU y algún día no muy lejano seré HOKAGE!!!! Muy pronto empezare a construir una casa a las afueras de la villa Hyuga para que se heredera a la cabeza del clan pueda vivir conmigo cómodamente!!!!!!!  
Naruto lo grito tan fuerte y tan rápido que el padre de Hinata no pudo protestar y solo le sonrió.   
Hiashi: Muy bien Naruto pero en cuanto faltes a tu palabra te mataré.  
Naruto y Hinata tenían una cara de sorprendidos, en cambio Neji solo sonreía con superioridad mientras se iba solo les dijo: Felicidades.


	46. Como un padre

Capitulo numero 46: "Como un Padre"

Esa mañana Naruto se levanto muy temprano para estar con Hinata de nuevo, por había un inconveniente… Sai.  
Naruto: Levántate dobe!  
Sai volteándose: Para que?  
Naruto: Para que salgamos con Hinata y Sakura.  
Sai se levanto al oír el nombre de Sakura y se fue a duchar y luego ya estaba vestido con sus ropas habituales.  
Ya en el camino Naruto iba muy feliz: Este día no puede ser mejor.  
Sai: Te vez muy feliz.  
Naruto: Por que lo estoy, así que no me lo arruines.  
Sai: ((Yo también estoy muy… muy feliz.)) Y tú por que estas feliz.  
Naruto: Pues por que voy a ver a una persona muy importante para mi.  
Sai de chismoso: Seguro que no es Sakura???   
Naruto: Ya te lo he dicho Sai, Sakura si es alguien muy importante para mi pero no como Hinata, es totalmente diferente.  
Sai que no entendía nada: Naruto… me confundes.   
/////////////////////EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Una chica pelirrosa iba caminando al lado de su ex-sensei.  
Kakashi: Y que intensidad tenia?  
Sakura: La misma de un foco de usted.  
Kakashi: Waooo!!! Si que ha mejorado… ya debería regresar.  
Sakura cabizbaja: Si.   
Kakashi: Y cuando lo volverás a ir a la granja de tus tíos?  
Sakura y Kakashi llevaban un buen rato hablando de Sasuke pero con claves por si alguien los escuchaba no revelaran información del paradero de el chico.  
Sakura: En dos semanas.  
Kakashi: Que bueno, y a donde te van a llevar a montar esta vez.  
Sakura: Pues visitaremos a sus familiares en la villa de la Nieve.  
Kakashi: En serio? Eso te dijeron?  
Sakura: Si pero no creo que de verdad vallamos?  
Kakashi: A no? Entonces tú a adonde crees?  
Sakura: A la villa del Árbol.  
Kakashi: Tal vez veas a mi sobrino, lo reconocerás tiene mis ojos.   
Sakura: Espero que si.  
Kakashi: Ya me tengo que ir, me saludas a mi sobrino.  
Sakura entusiasmada: Si claro, de su parte sensei, yo también debo irme. Hasta luego.  
Kakashi: Hasta luego y cuídate mucho.  
Kakashi desapareció en una pequeña bola de humo.  
Sakura se quedo pensando en la carta que le había dado Sasuke y que en 2 semanas se verían en la aldea del Árbol. Pero como le daba nostalgia hablar con Kakashi, para ella y para los demás integrantes del equipo 7 Kakashi siempre sería su sensei. Como Kakashi dijo, para ella era como su tío y como el padre de Naruto y Sasuke. No se equivocaba para ella también era como su padre, lo apreciaba como padre y en las misiones él la sobreprotegía como un padre con su pequeña hija.  
Sakura, Naruto, Hinata y Sai fueron ese día al cine con TenTen Neji e Ino. Entraron a ver una película le la princesa Fuun con su actriz favorita, a Naruto y a Sakura les traía tan gratos recuerdos, recuerdos en los que se encontraba Sasuke con ellos y no Sai.  
Naruto: Sakura recuerdas cuando por que hicimos muchos ruido casi no sacan???   
Sakura: Fue por que tú hacías mucho ruido, ni a Sasuke ni a mi nos dejabas concentrarnos.  
Ino imaginándose a Sakura y a Sasuke besándose en el cine: Por que lo dices.   
Sakura: Es que vinimos al cine y con el chakra nos subimos al techo a entrenar pero Naruto gritaba cada que había escenas de acción.  
TenTen: Eso se oye divertido, y si hacemos eso?   
Todos: Si!!!  
Ya en el cine los ninjas se subieron al techo, unos no eran muy buenos con su control de chakra así que aprovecharon la situación.  
Sakura y Hinata tienen un excelente control del chakra así que estaban viendo que inventaban mientras veían la película.  
Hinata muy bajito le dice a Hinata: Voy a intentar dar una vuelta de carro.   
Sakura: Que gran idea, solo ten cuidado.  
Algunos como Naruto estaban haciendo cosas simples como caminar, sentarse o acostarse pero las cosas que hacían Sakura y Hinata eran peligrosas si no controlas bien el flujo del chakra.  
Sakura bajito: Voy a pararme de manos.  
Sakura coloca las manos en el techo y libera un poco de chakra y acto seguido deja caer sus pies, entonces ella puede ver bien la pantalla y le puede ver los pies a todos sus compañeros.   
Sai desde que vio llegar a Sakura se había puesto un poco nervioso por la plática de Naruto  
Sai: ((Como que solo podía verla como amiga? Como se siente querer a alguien como amigo?))  
Hinata había hecho unas magnificas vueltas de carro, nunca dejo de tocar el techo para no caerse al suelo del cine, eso provoco un poco de rivalidad con Sakura que al parecer se le estaba pegando un poco la mentalidad Uchiha.  
Sakura bajito pero que todos pudieran oírla: Voy a intentar solo sujetarme con las yemas de los dedos.  
Sakura se recargaba solamente de las yemas de la mano pero cuando quiso apoyar la mano completamente no lo logro, el flujo de chakra fue muy poco y empezó a caer hasta que alguien la sujeto por la cintura. Ella solo le podía ver las rodillas por que estaba de cabeza a sus amigos.  
Quien haya sido la cargo y le dio la vuelta para que ella pudiera apoyar los pies en el techo y fue entonces cuando vio a Sai. Sakura se sentó en el techo junto a Ino.  
Ino bajito le dijo a la oreja: Ese fue un truco muy malo frentona.  
Sakura: No es que ya no pude apoyar bien mis manos.  
Ino: No me refiero a eso. Vi como quisiste seducir a Sai, tu cuando te das cuenta que un chico me gusta siempre tienes que intentar quitármelo? Pero si ya tienes a Sasuke no? Haaa no perdón él te dejo!!!  
TenTen: Ino cálmate, estamos en el cine, aparte ya oíste que estupideces están diciendo?  
Ino se levanto ofendida y enojada y se dirigió a hablarle a Sai, mientras TenTen se sentaba a un lado de Sakura.   
TenTen: No te preocupes, no sabe lo que dice.  
Sakura: Si, no importa eso.  
TenTen: Entonces por que tienes esa cara?  
Sakura afligida abrazando sus piernas: Es que, tú crees que Sasuke se fue por mi culpa? Por que ya no me quiere ver?  
TenTen: Sakura, Sakura, Sakura como crees? No le hagas caso a Ino, si Sasuke ya no quisiera verte tal vez te mataría o no hubiera venido a verte después de casi 3 años. Aparte pronto lo vas a volver a ver verdad?  
Sakura: Si!  
TenTen: Ya vez. No le hagas caso a Ino.  
Sakura: Esta bien.


	47. Celos

Capitulo 47: Celos.

¿?¿?: Yo creo que deberías acabar con todo esto.  
¿?¿?: Tú no tienes nada que ver, así que te pido que no te metas.  
¿?¿?: Oye! A nadie le gusta que le hablen así!!!  
¿?¿?: Pues no te metas en asuntos ajenos.  
¿?¿?: Pero cuando es algo referente a ti, siempre será de mi incumbencia.  
¿?¿?: Y tú por que quieres que acabe con esto?  
¿?¿? molesta: Por favor Itachi!!! Tú sabes que me hubiera gustado mucho conocer a tu familia.  
Itachi: Pero Chloe, tu sabes que le hubieras encantado a mis padres.  
Chloe: Es eso mismo, a mi me gustaría mucho conocerlos y que ellos me conocieran.  
Itachi sarcástico: Huy si y que te llamaran hija y que fuéramos una gran familia feliz.  
Chloe: Si!!! Eso y mas, que conocieran al nuevo miembro Uchiha.  
Itachi observaba el estomago aún plano de Chloe y fríamente dijo: Yo soy un Uchiha pero ese hijo no lo será.  
Chloe con lagrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta: Que cosas dices?  
Itachi igual de frio que siempre: Crearemos un nuevo Clan. Después pensare en el nombre del clan y del niño.  
Chloe: ((Itachi es muy hiriente pero no podría vivir sin él. Creí que no lo volvería a ver cuando hace un mes le dije que llevaba semanas de embarazo)) –Chloe suspiro pesadamente y dijo con una sonrisa— Si es niño que se llame Itachi.  
Itachi: Me da igual.   
//////////////////////EN KONOHA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Sai era un sujeto muy "peculiar" por así decirlo, no tenía verdaderos amigos, tal vez por que era relativamente nuevo pero se le es muy difícil el poder entablar una conversación normal y sobre todo abrirse con las personas, pero ese no era el caso con Sakura y Naruto, con ellos Sai podía conversar mucho aunque en ocasiones acababa muy confundido, no era su mejor amigo pero Sakura y Naruto le ofrecían su amistad.  
Los últimos días Sai estuvo muy pegado a Sakura, para desgracia de Ino, y Naruto se molestaba por ese hecho, no es que le dieran celos, bueno si, pero no de ese tipo de celos, más bien el tipo de celos que le tiene un Hermano mayor a los que pretenden a su Hermana menor. Aparte Naruto sabía que Sasuke mataría a Sai por que (aunque ni Sai lo sabía) estaba enamorado de Sakura, y también mataría a Naruto permitir que se vieran.  
Sakura tan bella, tan hermosa, tan linda, tan inocente como solo ella puede ser, no se daba cuenta de las cosas que a veces la envolvían. Ella simplemente ve el lado bueno de la gente, el lado bueno de las intensiones de las personas y el lado bueno del mundo. Para ella no ha existido, existe o existirá nadie que pueda llegar a ocupar el lugar que Sasuke ha ocupado desde siempre en su corazón. Pero muchos chicos, en ellos incluidos Sai, intentan a diario hacer que Sakura olvide para siempre a Sasuke, intentan ocupar el lugar que Sakura le esta guardando con mucho recelo en su corazón. Muchas veces la han hecho enojar por comentarios como "Olvídate de Sasuke, tal vez en esa misión ya encontró a alguna chica" u otros como "Probablemente él ya este muerto" o algunos peores, haciendo que la pelirrosa prefiera perder la amistad de esa persona a seguir oyendo sus incoherencias.  
Sai es mas "inocente" que todos ellos que han lastimado a Sakura intentando llegar al lugar de Sasuke en el corazón de Sakura, él aún no entiende la mayor parte de los sentimientos y aún no comprende como es que la chica de ojos jade le parece tan linda, lista, buena persona, en otras palabras angelical. Por eso quería estar siempre con ella, Sai quería comprender todo lo que sucede y comprenderlo de la mano de ella, que ella le enseñe todos esos sentimientos nuevos y maravillosos. Pero Sai es como un niño aún.  
Bueno pues este día empezó con una visita de Naruto y Sai a casa de Sakura, sabían que pronto se iría a ver a Sasuke, a nadie, bueno casi a nadie le había dicho la verdadera localización de Sasuke, ni siquiera la Hokage lo sabía, el único era Kakashi-sensei.  
Sai un poco molesto: Sakura, de verdad tienes que ir a ver a Sasuke?  
Sakura: Pues claro que si Sai, es muy importante.  
Sai más molesto aún: Por que?  
Naruto golpeándolo en la cabeza muerto de furia por que Sai no entendía que Sakura solo podía ser su amiga y nada más: Por que Sasuke es muy importante para Sakura.  
Sai: Por que me lo dices en ese tono? Quieres decirme algo dobe? Aparte, verdad que yo también soy muy importante para ti Sakura?  
Naruto sentía que le hervía la sangre.  
Sakura sonriendo tranquilamente: Si Sai, tú, Naruto, y todos mis amigos son muy importantes para mi.  
Sai se quedo callado: ((Oí que soy muy importante para ella, pero también menciono a sus amigos, yo quiero ser el único especial para ella))  
Después de un rato Sai y Naruto tuvieron que irse a casa por que en la mansión Uchiha estaba Kogurame y a él no le caían bien los amigos de Sakura, sobretodo ese Sai.  
Sakura despidiéndose con la mano: Hasta mañana.  
Ambos chicos: Hasta mañana, te acompañaremos a la puerta de la villa como quedamos verdad?   
Sakura: Si claro.  
Los chicos desaparecieron en la obscuridad de la noche y Sakura se metió a la casa: Sai es un poco extraño.  
Kogurame rapado en el techo de la mansión: Yo siempre lo he dicho.  
Sakura: Quieres cenar algo?  
Kogurame: Como cree señorita Sakura.  
Sakura: Insisto.  
Sakura y Kogurame se sentaron a cenar.  
Sakura tomando un poco le leche: Con que te cae mal Sai.  
Kogurame: Es que ni siquiera por que usted vive en la mansión Uchiha, ni por que nunca se quitas el anillo Uchiha, ni por que trae el símbolo UCHIHA en todo su guardarropa se da cuenta de que usted nunca le hará caso.   
Sakura lo mira con sus bellos ojos muy abiertos: De que hablas Kogurame? Sai es solo un amigo y tú lo sabes.  
Kogurame: Si, yo lo sé pero "Sai" no se quiere dar cuenta. Pero ya vera usted, cuando regrese el joven Sasuke lo podrá en su lugar.  
Sakura: Sería bueno que ya regresará no?   
Kogurame a punto de beber un poco de mas leche: Si.


	48. Partiendo de nuevo

Capitulo 48.- Partiendo de nuevo.

La luz de la mañana, ansias, impaciencia y otros sentimientos provocaron que tres pares de ojos se abrieran al mismo tiempo.  
Esos 3 pares de ojos tenían similitudes y en igual cantidad diferencias.  
Dos pares eran de color negros, mientras que el otro par eran verdes.  
Dos pares sabían que pronto se verían, pronto se amarían, mientras que él otro no podría.   
Dos pares en menos de una hora se verían, mientras que el otro par debería esperar aún más para ver esos hermosos ojos verdes.  
Dos pares veían a Sakura con amor, mientras ella solo le devolvía ese sentimiento a uno de esos pares de ojos negros.  
Dos pares se amaban con locura y desenfreno, mientras el otro par jamás sería correspondido.  
///////////////////EN CASA DE NARUTO\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Sai no aguantaba más, no podía despertar al perezoso de su compañero, se les haría tarde en ir a ver a Sakura, ya había intentado con todo y Naruto parecía un muerto sin moverse.  
Sai: Maldito dobe ya levántate!!! Si no lo haces me comeré todo tu Ramen instantáneo.  
Naruto se levanto de golpe al oír estas palabras: Como que te vas a comen mi Ramen, aparte lo tengo oculto por si alguien como tú quiere venir a mi casa a robarse mi preciado Ramen.  
Sai con una gotita en la cabeza U: Como que escondes tú Ramen? estas loco?  
Naruto: Sai déjame de molestar que por tú culpa vamos a llegar tarde con Sakura!!!  
Sai: Como que mi culpa.  
Los chicos se pusieron a pelear un buen rato hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora.   
//////////////////EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\   
Sakura se dirigía a casa de Naruto por que ni Sai ni Naruto llegaron a la hora acordada al puesto de Ramen, y si Naruto no llegaba al puesto de Ramen es que algo malo estaba pasando. Pero algo llamo la atención de la chica.  
¿?¿?: Sakura que haces aquí?  
Sakura: Hola TenTen, voy a casa de Naruto, por que?  
TenTen: Ya viste la hora es? Ya deberías estar yendo a la puerta de Konoha.  
Sakura viendo un reloj grande en la entrada de un local: Es cierto, debo irme. Adiós.  
TenTen gritando y despidiéndose con la mano de la chica que se alejaba velozmente: Adiós Sakura.  
Sakura estaba corriendo muy rápido por las calles de Konoha, no es que le gustará mucho correr, pero la Gondaime aún estaba molesta con Sakura por lo de la misión pasada y por que en esta misión tampoco le había dicho la verdad, aparte el Uchiha pudo entrar y salir como Juan por su casa y eso molestaba aún mas a la Hokage. Entonces creo una ley en la que tienes que salir a una hora exacta y regresar en un tiempo estimado para que Sakura no pudiera estar mucho más tiempo con Sasuke del que sea necesario. Y se le estaba haciendo tarde para la hora de salida.  
Mientras Sakura corría pudo visualizar una gran bola blanca con rayas: Konomo, Ney!!!  
Muy rápido los alcanzo y tomo a Ney del brazo para que ella y Konomo corrieran a un lado de ella.  
Ney: Parece que llevas prisa, te llevábamos?  
Sakura subiendo en el lomo de Konomo: Gracias.  
Ney: A donde vamos?  
Sakura: A la puerta de Konoha por favor.  
Ney: No hay ningún problema verdad Konomo?  
Konomo: ((Como tú no las estas cargando))  
Ney: ((Grosero))  
Sakura: Oye Ney te podría pedir otro favor?   
Ney: Dime.  
Sakura: Puedes decirle a Naruto y a Sai que son unos malditos por llegar tarde.  
Ney bromeando: Claro y si quieres los golpeo jajaja!  
Sakura con cara malévola: Pero que les duela mucho –se truena los dedos—Y a Kakashi-sensei que pronto nos veremos.  
Ney: Pues por cuanto tiempo te vas a ir?  
Sakura: Pues con lo de la nueva ley tengo una semana para estar aquí otra vez.  
Ney: Si, esa maldita ley, me obligo a llegar hoy en la mañana y por la prisas no pude averiguar nada.  
Sakura: Sobre tú familia?  
Ney: Exacto.  
Sakura: Veras que todo va a salirte bien.  
Ney: ((Eso dices tú pero yo ya no creo…))  
Konomo: ((Que actitud tan pesimista))  
En unos segundos más ya estaban en la puerta principal de Konoha.   
Sakura: Gracias por traerme. Debo irme, nos vemos pronto.  
Ney: Si, adiós.  
Sakura se acerco con los guardias de Konoha y firmo una lista de que ya se iba y una de el día en el que debía volver.  
Después de haber firmado todos los papeles necesarios Sakura atravesó la puerta de Konoha y cuando ya iba a ser un kilometro de pura caminata se pudo percatar que 5 miembros ANBU estaban siguiéndola, eran hábiles pero ella lo era mas, no solo por ser la 2da mejor medico de Konoha; no solo por ser una alumna de Kakashi-Sharingan, el ninja copia; no solo por ser la discípula de Tsunade, una de los legendarios Sanín; sino por que con ayuda de sus amigos y sobretodo al equipo 7 ahora ella confiaba en su propio poder y eso la fortaleció.   
Sakura se detuvo en medio del bosque: Podemos llegar a un trato?   
No se oyó respuesta alguna.  
Sakura continuo: Son los mismos ANBU de la otra vez, verdad? Sé que los regañaron muy feo la otra vez. Ni siquiera llegaron a seguirme unos 5 kilómetros y ya los había perdido.  
ANBU: Cual es tú punto?  
Sakura: Miren tengo una idea. Nos vamos juntos hasta el entronque de Tofukagua y allí nos separamos, ustedes se regresan a la aldea y buscan a Kakashi-sensei, el sabe a donde voy en realidad, y él los llevara hasta a mi.  
ANBU: Ósea que quieres que vallamos contigo un día hasta llegar a Tofukagua, luego hagamos otro día de regreso a Konoha y luego otro día hasta llegar a Tofukagua? Si es que al menos tú verdadero destino pasa por allí?  
Sakura: Si, en realidad si paso por allí y si quiero esos tres días de ventaja.   
Otro miembro ANBU: Y si nos negamos y te seguimos como la última vez sin tú permiso?  
Sakura: Los perderé como la última vez.


	49. La molesta Karin

Capitulo 49.- "La molesta Karin"

Sakura estaba platicando plácidamente con los miembros de ANBU, se estaban haciendo buenos amigos, hasta habían dejado de ser anónimos para Sakura, ella tenía mucho interés en entrar a ANBU.  
Sakura señalando al frente: Miren hay se puede ver el entronque de Tofukagua. Ya saben que deben hacer.  
Un miembro ANBU suspiro pesadamente: Pero debes prometer que cumplirás tú palabra y Kakashi nos llevara a ti.  
Sakura: Claro que lo prometo.  
ANBU: Bueno, nos vamos. Llegaremos como en tres días.  
Sakura: Eso es más que suficiente.  
Sakura y los ANBU se separaron, ella se dirigía a la aldea del Árbol y ellos en busca de Kakashi a Konoha.  
//////////////////////////EN KONOHA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Naruto, Kakashi, Ney y Sai habían desayunado Ramen en el puesto de Ichiraku.  
Kakashi: Haaa, ok. Solo eso te dijo Ney?  
Ney: Si, creí que usted entendería, que sería algún tipo de frase secreta pero al parecer no.  
Kakashi con su habitual librito: ((Bueno si entiendo pero ahora no es el momento))  
Naruto: Ya vez Sai todo es tu culpa.  
Sai: Mi culpa? Es tuya por que no te despertaste a tiempo.  
Naruto rascándose la cabeza XD : Esta bien, no busquemos culpables.  
//////////////EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA VILLA DEL ÁRBOL DESPUES DE UN DÍA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Sakura avanzo hasta el despacho del líder de la aldea del Árbol.  
Líder: Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?  
Sakura: Si vengo a preguntarle si sabe donde se esta hospedando una persona.  
Líder: Cual es su nombre y su parentesco con él.  
Sakura: Su nombre es Sasuke… -La chica recordó que Sasuke le dijo que no dijera su apellido- soy su novia.  
Líder: Y su apellido?  
Sakura poniéndose nerviosa por dentro pero no lo aparentaba: U…zumaki.  
Líder: Aquí tenemos registrado solo a un Sasuke y no nos dio su apellido.  
Sakura alegrándose: Puede indicarme la dirección?  
El líder de la aldea le entrega un pequeño papel con la dirección anotada pero le advierte: Él llego acompañado he!  
Sakura: Si, lo sé. Una chica y dos jóvenes mas no?  
Líder: Si, correcto.  
Al poco rato Sakura ya se encontraba en un hotel de la aldea del Árbol y toco la puerta de una habitación que estaba marcada en el papel que ella tenia en la mano.  
Una voz femenina dijo: Quien?  
Sakura reconociendo la molesta voz de Karin: Soy Sakura.  
Karin con alegría abre la puerta pero no quita la cadena para que Sakura no pueda entrar: Hoooo!!! Querida Sakura, Sasuke salió y me dijo que no podía dejar entrar a nadie, lo siento muchísimo.  
Justo cuando Sakura le iba a reclamar a Karin, esta le cerro la puerta en la cara: Karin, muy graciosita ahora ábreme!!!  
Sakura ya tenía rato sentada en el marco de la puerta por que Karin no la dejaba entrar, pero como ya estaba cansada tomo una decisión, la chica de ojos verdes jade se levanto y volvió a tocar la puerta: Mira Karin, sino me abres tumbare la puerta.  
Karin con tono de burla: Hay! Que malos modales tienes?  
Una voz grave y bastante molesta se puede oír por el pasillo: KARIN!!! ABRE!!!  
Rápidamente la puerta se abrió de par a par, la aludida se asomo por la puerta y solo vio unos ojos rojos amenazantes.  
Karin con tono adulador: Haaaay Sasuke que rápido llegaste!!! No te imaginaba aquí tan pronto, estas cansado? Quieres tomar algo?  
Sasuke muy molesto: Quiero que te quites de enfrente, vamos entra Sakura.  
Sakura entro seguida por Sasuke al cual lo acompañaban Suigetsu y Juugo.  
Karin entre apenada y enfadada se metió en la cocina para salir con un baso con jugo de naranja: Toma Sasuke.  
Suigetsu: Yo también quiero y que tal tú, Juugo?  
Juugo: No estaría mal.  
Karin: Párense y sírvanse ustedes.  
Sasuke solo le dio un sorbo pequeño al jugo para luego dárselo a Sakura: Supongo que tienes sed después del viaje.  
Sakura: Si, un poco, gracias.  
Sakura le tomo al jugo, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de algo.  
Karin: Oye Sasuke yo te serví el jugo a ti.  
Sasuke: Pero yo se lo día a Sakura.  
Karin molesta: Y por que?  
Sakura interrumpe: Por que no le gusto.  
Karin aún más molesta: Por que no le iba a gustar.  
Sakura: Es obvio, a Sasuke no le gustan las cosas dulces –y con un tono aún mas sarcástico—y menos empalagosas.  
Karin reventando: A que te refieres?  
Sakura con una sonrisa burlona: No ha nada.  
Sasuke sonrió con superioridad al ver que su Sakura ya no era mas una niña que se dejara tratar mal por todos: ((Estaba encarando a una kunoichi de la cual no sabía nada, ni sus habilidades ni desventajas. Por cierto…)) Suigetsu gran trabajo con ese tal Kisame.  
Sakura se sorprendió: Kisame? Han visto a los Akatsuki?  
Sasuke estaba dispuesto a contestar pero una molesta chica se encargo de hacerlo: Claro que si, varias veces mi Sasukesin ha peleado con Itachi, supongo que sabes que es…  
Sakura no la dejo terminar y con tono molesto por subestimarla: Su hermano, obvio.  
Los 3 chicos en esa habitación se sintieron felices de que Karin la estuviera pasando mal.  
Sakura continuo dirigiéndose a Sasuke: Y bien, --Voltea a ver a Karin y enfatiza lo siguiente—SASUKE! Cuéntame como es eso de Itachi.  
Sasuke: Pues no es mucho, hemos estado teniendo encuentros los cuales por alguna razón no podemos terminar.  
Suigetsu continúa al ver la cara de Sakura: Una vez tuvimos que escapar por mi culpa, yo estaba bastante herido.  
Sakura ya entendió: Haaa y esta vez por que no pudieron terminarla.  
Sasuke se apresuro a contestar la duda de la pelirrosa: No contábamos con suficiente tiempo.  
Sakura: Suficiente tiempo? Por que?  
Karin: Por tú culpa ellos tenían que volver hoy.  
Sasuke molestándose: Y por que sabía que tú le abrirías. Y sabía que no lo harias.


	50. Un plan contra la pareja SasuSaku

Capitulo 50: "Un plan en contra de la pareja SasuSaku"

Al igual que la última ocasión en la que Sakura y Sasuke se iban a ver, en el país que se supone que se iban a encontrar hubo una masacre y la Aldea de la Nieve pidió una alianza a Konoha por futuros ataques. Entonces la Gondaime mando a los miembros del equipo Kakashi que disponía y a Ney para entregar los papeles correspondientes a la Aldea de la Nieve.   
Kakashi desde el principio quiso aceptar la misión por que no muy lejos de hay estaba la Aldea del Árbol y hay 2 de sus ex-alumnos. Pero dudaba por la presencia de Sai que mostraba un cierto interés en Sakura. Pero aún así la acepto por que tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Sasuke y estaba seguro de que Naruto también.  
///////////////////EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA ALDEA DEL ÁRBOL\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Sasuke y Sakura habían salido a caminar por las calles y a comprar cosas para la cena, Sakura se ofreció a cocinar y todos (excepto Karin) aceptaron agradecidos ya que Karin cocinaba muy feo.   
Sakura acababa de pagar el una tienda donde vendían algunas verduras: Oye Sasuke…  
Sasuke como si le leyera la mente la ayudo con las bolsas de verduras, esto hizo que Sakura dibujara una sonrisa en su cara.  
En el camino hacia la posada Sakura se acurruco en el brazo de Sasuke y este solo recargo su cabeza en la de la chica de los ojos verdes, de verdad estaban pasando un rato agradable pero pronto terminaría ya que se estaban acercando a la posada así que Sasuke rompió el silencio tan agradable que tenían.  
Sasuke sin levantar su cabeza de la de Sakura: Ya he peleado con Itachi, sus movimientos ya no son tan agiles pero el Sharingan en ese nivel tan avanzado le da ventaja.   
Sakura caminando a su lado con los ojos cerrados y recargada en él: Por eso tienes tantos amigos que estarán contigo siempre para ayudarte.  
Sasuke: Lo sé. Pero no quiero que estés en peligro.  
Sakura: No te preocupes por mi, como ya lo viste en la pelea que tuvimos en la Aldea de la Arena ya soy bastante fuerte.  
Sasuke: Pero es que…  
Sakura: Que?  
Sasuke: No lo comprenderás si te lo digo, así que olvídalo.   
Sakura levanto su cabeza y con intriga dijo: Dímelo, por favor.  
Ambos chicos se detuvieron en medio de la calle, Sakura abrió sus grandes ojos verdes y se paro en frente del chico del cabello negro esperando una respuesta.  
Sasuke desviando su mirada y con voz baja: Tengo miedo, no te quiero perder.  
Sakura se paro de puntitas y se abrazo a su cuello para decirle en la oreja: Nunca me vas a perder, yo siempre estaré junto a ti… Amándote!  
Los chicos llegaron a la posada agarrados de la mano, esto no le hizo gracia a Karin que entro en un estado de brutal enojo. Pero Sasuke y Sakura no le hicieron caso ya que en ese momento los 2 estaban tan felices que parecía que estaban flotando en una nube.  
Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke y se dirigió a la cocina con una sonrisa. Karin tratando de que nadie lo notara se acerco a Sasuke.  
Karin tratando de besarle la mejilla a Sasuke: Que bueno que ya llegaste.  
Sasuke quitando su cara: Quítate de encima, ya hiciste el reporte que te pedí?   
Karin cruzando los brazos y haciendo puchero: No y no lo voy a hacer sino me das un beso en la mejilla mínimo –La chica se señala la mejilla derecha.  
Sasuke: Ha si? Oye Juugo puedes hacer el reporte.  
Juugo: Claro Sasuke.  
El gran hombre se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Suigetsu para escribir el reporte. Mientras que la única chica del equipo Hebi se puso a saltar en su lugar con furia hasta que se detuvo y de fue dando zancadas grandes hacia su habitación.   
Al cabo de una hora un rico aroma salía de la cocina, a todos se les estaba haciendo agua la boca, incontables veces Sasuke se metía en la concina y le preguntaba a Sakura que si ya estaba lista la comida o le preguntaba que era lo que estaba cocinando pero Sakura nunca le dijo que era por que no quería arruinar la sorpresa.  
Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, Sasuke había puesto la mesa (no quería pero en una de las veces que se metió a la cocina Sakura se lo pidió y no pudo protestar ante la hermosa sonrisa que la chica de cabello rosa le hizo)  
Todos estuvieron comiendo hasta satisfacerse.   
Suigetsu tímidamente y con miedo ante la reacción que Sasuke pudiera tener: Oye Sakura… podrías cocinarnos mientras estés aquí.  
Sasuke solo frunció en ceño.  
Sakura alegremente y con una gran sonrisa: Claro, es mas les dejaré algo preparado para el día después de que me valla.  
Todos se sintieron tan felices al oír esto pero solo una persona podía arruinar el ambiente… y lo hizo.  
Karin: Y cuando te vas.  
Sakura volteando a ver a Sasuke: Tengo como 4 días para estar aquí.   
/////////////////// 2 DIAS DESPUÉS EN UN CAMINO QUE DIRIGE A KONOHA \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Ya que venían de regreso Naruto fue avisado por Ney que había unos ninjas que los venían siguiendo.  
Kakashi ya se había percatado de esto así que se detuvo.  
Kakashi: Que es lo quieren?   
Salieron 5 miembros del equipo ANBU y uno de estos dijo: Tenemos que hablar, la señorita Haruno nos mando a buscarlos.  
Kakashi temiendo lo peor al igual que los demás se sentaron a la sombre de un gran árbol, todos estaban hay a excepción de uno… Sai.  
//////////////////////EN UN LUGAR NO MUY LEJOS DEL EQUIPO KAKASHI\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Sai con indiferencia: Entonteces ese tu brillante plan?  
¿?¿?: Si, aceptas o no?  
Sai: Pero estas segura de lo que dices?  
¿?¿?: Que acaso nunca te han dicho que se siente estar enamorado?  
Sai: No, pero tú definiste muy bien lo que siento.  
¿?¿?: Aceptas o no? No tengo mucho tiempo!  
Sai: Acepto, Karin.  
Karin sonrió malévolamente.


	51. Un plan Inesperado

Capitulo 51: "Un asunto inesperado"

Esa mañana Sakura como los otros días despertó en los brazos de Sasuke. La chica suspiro pues aún tenía sueño pero se dio cuenta que Sasuke ya estaba despierto así que se levanto para que él también pudiera levantarse.   
Sasuke: Ayer me enteré que Kakashi, Naruto, Ney y otro sujeto venían hacia acá. Tú les dijiste algo.   
Sakura se sorprendió: Olvide decírtelo, lo siento.   
Sasuke se levanto y busco una toalla en el closet: No importa, tengo ganas de verlos pero quien es el otro tipo?  
Sakura: Se llama Sai, no se mucho de él.  
Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo que Sakura no quiso decirle: Es mi remplazo no?  
Sakura bajo la cara pero l volvió a levantar y le sonrió: Solo hasta que vuelvas.  
Sasuke se acerco al cuarto de baño con una toalla colgando de su hombro, volteo a ver a Sakura y con una sonrisa en la cara: Hoy o mañana debes volver no es cierto? Regresa con ellos para que no viajes sola.  
Tras decir eso Sasuke entro en el baño y Sakura se recostó otro rato en la cama.   
///////////////AFUERA DEL LA CASA DEL LIDER DE LA ALDEA DEL ÁRBOL\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Kakashi: Bueno chicos no hemos encontrado ningún Uchiha aquí, seguramente no dieron sus verdaderos nombres.  
Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, podemos ir a comer algo? Tengo mucha hambre.  
Ney: Yo también tengo un poco de hambre.  
Sai gritando: No!!! Debemos encontrar a Sakura primero.  
Kakashi: ((Hooo no! Si Sai se sigue comportando de esa forma va a recibir un súper Chidori de parte de Sasuke)) Bueno buscaremos un poco mas a Sakura y a Sasuke pero si no los encontramos en una hora comeremos esta bien? Todos contentos?  
Ellos siguieron buscando en las calles durante 45 minutos mas y no encontraban nada.   
Naruto: Seguro Sakura no le dijo la verdad al igual que a Tsunade.  
Kakashi: ((Y si Naruto tiene razón, sino le dijo a Tsunade por que me lo diría a mi))  
Ney que parece que le leyó la mente: Por que la Hokage reaccionaría de forma muy precipitada y usted no.  
///////////////////NO MUY LEJOS DE AHY\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Sakura ya tenia un rato caminando sola, sintió varias presencias conocidas así que entro en una tienda de hamburguesas y se acerco a la caja.  
Sakura: Me puede dar 10 hamburguesas y 10 sodas? Por favor.  
La señorita cajera anoto sus pedido y al rato tenía su orden lista.   
Sakura dio media vuelta y lanzo una hamburguesa a la esquina superior derecha de la habitación y un miembro ANBU deshizo su jutsu para dejar ver como atrapaba la hamburguesa y así lo hizo con los 4 miembros más.  
Sakura: Vengan por sus sodas.   
La gente que se encontraba dentro observo asombrada como hace un segundo no estaban esas personas y ahora de la nada se encontraban hay, caminando por el techo para ir por sus bebidas.  
Las 6 personas salieron del local y en una mesita del mismo local se encontraban Ney, Kakashi, Sai y el ninja numero uno cabeza-hueca de Konoha, Naruto.  
Sakura les llevo sus hamburguesas y los miembros Anbu les entregaron sus refrescos. Sakura se sentó con ello.   
Sakura: Hola! Como están? –Sakura les sonrió a todos y una persona de ojos negros en especial sintió felicidad de ver sana a Sakura.  
Kakashi: Estamos bien, pero Sasuke no lo estará si no le llevas su hamburguesa.  
Sakura: Es cierto, espérenme un segundo si?  
Naruto: Como???? Donde esta el Teme!!!???  
Sakura se levanto y se acerco hacia unos árboles que estaban cerca: Vamos, estoy segura que todos se alegraran de verte.  
Naruto llego corriendo hasta donde estaba Sakura y pudo ver una sombra y al instante le salto encima: TEME!!!! Te he extrañado mucho!!!  
Naruto se levanta de Sasuke que como no espero que Naruto le saltará encima se cayo al suelo con el rubio sobre él.  
Naruto se puso las manos en la cintura: Por que no me viniste a ver cuando fuiste a ver a Sakura??? Yo también he estado muy preocupado por ti.  
Ney y Kakashi también se alegraron de ver a Sasuke pero unos ojos negros no lo veían con gusto mas bien, podría decirse que esperaban jamás volverlo a ver.  
Sakura: Sai, esta muy callado. Te pasa algo?  
Sai: no me pasa nada, así soy.   
Todos comieron muy alegremente y ya habían empezado a bromear.  
Naruto: Si Sasuke, Ney tiene razón, ya parecen casados.  
Kakashi: Y cuando se van a casar? Yo creí que serían la primera pareja en casarse.  
Ney: Pero ya ven, Gaara y Chume les ganaron.  
Naruto: Si, fue una fiesta muy padre en la villa de la Arena.  
Sasuke: Pero nuestra fiesta será mejor y mas grande.  
Ney: Mientras también hagan una feria…   
Todos reían, bueno casi todos, Sai no estaba nada feliz por la plática en la que estaban los demás.  
Kakashi: Deberían casarse ahora mismo… si se aman tanto como dicen. ((Esto podría ser duro para Sai pero no quiero que Sasuke se vuelva acecino, tal vez así Sai comprenda todo.))  
Sasuke y Sakura se sonrojaron mucho por el comentario de su Sensei, y cuando Sakura iba a decir algo como somos muy jóvenes aún o algo por el estilo Sasuke dijo…  
Sasuke con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia pero a la vez de alegría: Esta bien.  
Sakura y Sai dijeron al unisonó: QUE!? –Solo que Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro y Sai con preocupación. Sakura abrazo a Sasuke y este también lo hizo hasta que sintió unas palmadas en la espalda.  
Naruto: Que bien TEME!!!  
Sai: No creen que es un poco apresurado? No van a invitar a sus amigos?   
Sasuke: Si, nos casaremos por el registro civil aquí y luego en Konoha por la iglesia.  
Ney: Debemos buscar un registro civil.  
Kakashi: ((Sai esta reaccionando como lo imagine))  
Sai: ((Demonios! Debo buscar a Karin)) Voy a dar una vuelta haber si encuentro un registro civil.  
Ney: Y yo también solo que en otra dirección.  
Los prometidos, su mejor amigo y su Sensei se quedaron sentados en la mesita. Sasuke y Sakura se decían cosas en secreto y Naruto y Kakashi hablaban muy alegres de lo que en esta misma noche sucedería.  
Sasuke: Sakura y yo queremos que sean nuestros testigos en esta boda y en la de la iglesia.   
Naruto: Pues claro que si!!! Ni modo que sea Sai TEME!!!  
Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos TTTT: Recuerdo cuando éramos tan pequeños y… y…  
Kakashi con Naruto en su hombro llorando le daba palmaditas en la espalda: Ya Naruto, ya Naruto, aún no es la boda.


	52. La boda

Capitulo 52: "La boda"

Sai estaba hablando con Karin cerca del bosque.  
Sai: Es esta misma noche.  
Karin furiosa: Maldita sea, eso cambia completamente nuestros planes.  
Sai: Tienes algo en mente? Un plan "C"?  
Karin: No pero pronto lo tendré, solo déjame pensar unos segundos.  
Sai estaba esperando que a ella se le ocurriera algo y mientras estaba al pendiente de que nadie los fuera a encontrar: Aún no?  
Karin que hasta hace un estaba calladita con la mano en la barbilla pensando: Cállate!!! Estoy pensando!  
Sai se sentó y se recargo en un árbol, saco un cuaderno y se puso a dibujar unos grandes ojos, unos ojos que a él le gustaban mucho, si tuviera colores, lo colorearía verde, verde como el jade. Pero algo lo saco de sus tranquilos pensamientos, oyó un extraño ruido al cual le siguieron pájaros aleteando.  
Karin: Vigila tonto!  
Sai cerro los ojos, trataba de sentir el chakra de alguien, podía sentir el de Karin pero de hay en fuera eran puros animales. De repente se vio obligado a abrir los ojos al oír un grito proveniente de la boca de Karin.  
Ney: Ni siquiera pienses, no los dejaré arruinarle la boda a Sakura y Sasuke.  
Sai quiso ayudar a Karin pero sintió algo en sus piernas, tenía a un gran tigre albino en sus piernas.  
Ney con ironía: No se suponía que buscarías un registro civil Sai? Yo ya lo encontré, por el camino que tomaste había uno.  
De repente muchas personas aparecieron, una con una gran espada quiso atacar a Ney pero otra espada se atravesó.  
Sasuke: Espera Suigetsu, no la ataques.  
Suigetsu se detuvo y guardo la espada.  
Sasuke: Ustedes dos… --el Sharingan se activo, no por que lo necesitara, sino por la furia que sentía.  
Sakura: No, Sai no es capaz de estas cosas.  
Sai: Es cierto, yo solo estaba dibujando aquí sentado miren. –El chico de ojos negro y cabello corto les mostro su libreta de dibujos y el lápiz que estaba tirado a un lado de él.  
Kakashi : Vamos Sasuke, guarda esa espada.  
Naruto: Nos están esperando en el registro civil.  
Sasuke hizo su sonido característico y guardo la espada: Vámonos.  
Sakura tomo la mano que Sasuke le extendió.  
Sasuke: Juugo, Suigetsu encárguense de que Karin no intente nada en la boda.  
Juugo: Podemos ir nosotros también.  
Sasuke: Esta bien pero cumplan la orden que les acabo de dar.  
/////////////EN EL DESPACHO DE TSUNADE\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Shizune acababa de entrar con una torre de libros y papeles para la Hokage, la cual estaba sentada viendo por la ventana.  
Shizune asomando su cabeza por la pila de papeles: Se encuentra bien Tsunade-sama?  
Tsunade volteo la silla para darle la cara a Shizune: Si, solo estoy pensando.  
Shizune: Otra vez en Sakura? Ella estará bien.  
Tsunade: Yo lo sé pero aún así no puedo estar tranquila.  
Shizune: Debería preocuparse mas por los papeles que el equipo Kakashi debe de traer, por cierto ya se han tardado.  
Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa: Iban a la Aldea le da Nieve, se supone que hay se encuentran Sakura y el Uchiha, así que yo creo que se tardaran un poco más.  
///////////////DE NOCHE EN UN REGISTRO CIVIL DE LA ALDEA DEL ÁRBOL\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Sasuke: Antes que nada préstame el anillo que te di Sakura.  
Sakura le entrega a Sasuke el anillo de la Familia Uchiha y voltea a ver a Naruto: Cuídalo mucho.  
A Naruto le brillaron los ojos como si quisiera llorar y con un hilo de voz dijo: No… no le pasará… nada.  
Sakura recordó que no tenía una sortija para darle a Sasuke y puso una cara de susto: ((Que hago ahora?)) –La chica sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo a ver quien era y vio a Kakashi.  
Kakashi sonrió: No te preocupes por nada, ya lo tengo todo planeado.  
Sakura le devolvió sonrisa: Gracias por todo.  
////////////////////////EN UNA PARTE DE KONOHA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Ino: Así como se los digo, Sakura solo quiere molestarme, verán que pronto deja a Sasuke por Sai por que ahora a mi me gusta Sai.  
Una chica: No te lo creoooo, me lo juras?  
Ino: Claro que si, esa frentona siempre ha querido ser como yo.  
Otra chica: Como tú? yo creo que quiere ser tú.  
Ino: Tienes razón.  
TenTen que iba caminando de la mano de Neji y se detuvo al oír todas estas cosas: No lo puedo creer Ino.  
Neji: Eres despreciable Ino. Vámonos TenTen.  
TenTen: Si, no soporto mas a Ino.  
La pareja se fue alejando de las chicas que solo le estaban echando tierra a Sakura y a sus espaldas por que de frente no se atrevían.  
Con Ino y sus amigas hubo un silencio incomodo por un rato hasta que Ino lo rompió.  
Ino: Que les pasa a estos?  
Una chica: De seguro van por todos lados oyendo las conversaciones de los demás.  
Mientras TenTen y Neji que acababan de llegar a su casa (ya viven juntos).  
TenTen: Pobre Sakura, esas chicas han estado hablando mal de ella desde que se fue.  
Neji: Pues es que no viven si no hablan mal de las personas.  
TenTen: El otro día que fuimos al cine Ino le dijo a Sakura que solo quería ser como ella y que por eso ahora le estaba coqueteando a Sai.  
Neji: Yo solo he visto a una persona coquetearle a Sai y es la misma Ino.  
TenTen: Pero como Sai no le hace caso por que esta interesado en Sakura y eso enoja a Ino.  
Neji: Ya quiero ver la cara de Sasuke cuando se entere de la atracción de Sai por su Sakura.  
TenTen: Ni lo digas, tengo miedo de solo pensar en la que se arma.  
//////////////EN EL REGISTRO CIVIL\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Un anciano que estaba como notario publico les dijo a los chicos que pusieran sus nombres de solteros en 2 hojas y luego sus nombres de cazados.  
Sakura escribiendo: ((Sakura Haruno))  
Sasuke agachado escribiendo: ((Sasuke Uchiha))  
Sakura baja un poco el lápiz y vuelve a escribir pero en la línea de abajo: ((Sakura Uchiha))  
Sasuke hizo lo mismo que su casi esposa: ((Sasuke Uchiha))  
Ambos chicos se levantaron al mismo tiempo.  
Notario publico con unos grandes lentes: Muy bien, por el momento todo esta en orden, ahora los testigos.  
Kakashi, Sai (sin muchas ganas de firmar), Ney y Naruto pasaron a firmar primero, luego le cambiaron los lugares a Suigetsu para que Karin no intentara hacer nada.  
El notario se dio cuenta de que Karin no iba a firmar: Ella no firmara?  
Sasuke frio, seco y casi enojado: No!  
Notario volviendo a ver los papeles para revisar que todo estuviera en orden: Muy bien, ahora las argollas.  
Naruto saco el anillo que le dio Sasuke pero el notario dijo: Ese anillo van usar? No traen argollas? Ese anillo es mas para una boda en iglesia.  
Todos estaban poniendo cara de preocupación.  
Ney: Quieres que valla a comprar unas?  
Naruto: Yo no traigo dinero.  
Kakashi: Yo las traigo.  
Todos voltearon a ver a Kakashi con alivio, Kakashi había sacado unas argollas de platas muy bonitas: Toma Naruto.  
Sasuke y Sakura se sonrieron entre ellos.  
Notario: Bueno entréguenle las argollas al los novios.  
Naruto le entrego una argolla a Sasuke y Kakashi se entrego la otra a Sakura.  
Ney estaba muy feliz por todo pero no estaba tranquila, ella no confía nada en lo que dijo Sai.  
Notario: Muy bien al novio debe ponerle la argolla a la novia en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.  
Sasuke así lo hizo, tomo delicadamente la mano de Sakura y le coloco argolla plateada que les acababa de regalar su Sensei: Te Amo Sakura.  
Eso lo dijo Sasuke en voz baja y como que una lagrima quiso asomarse por uno de sus ojos pero Sasuke se estiro lo mas que pudo y con sus labios lo impidió y le dijo en el oído: No llores, yo también te Amo!  
Sasuke solo le sonrió a lo que Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.  
El Notario dijo: La novia debe repetir la operación y poner la argolla en el dedo anular del novio.  
Y Sakura así lo hiso pero antes observo con detenimiento la argolla que Kakashi les había obsequiado y pudo observar una inscripción por dentro de la argolla que con letra muy pequeña pero bonita decía "SasuSaku: Historia de su amor" Sakura sonrió, volteo a ver a su Sensei y dijo: Gracias –después de eso le coloco la argolla a Sasuke.


	53. Entrando en razón

Capitulo 53.- "Entrando en razón"

En la posada donde se estaba hospedando el equipo Hebi se había hecho una fiesta, todos estaban muy felices de las decisiones que se habían tomado hoy en la noche, una de ellas fue que Sasuke y Sakura se casaran pero la otra era casi igual de buena: Que Karin ya no viajara con Sasuke y el demás equipo Hebi.  
A la mañana siguiente todos se estaban preparando para irse esa misma noche, el grupo Hebi y el equipo Kakashi, ambos se marchaban esta noche ya que como Sasuke dio su apellido que entre los ninjas es muy famoso podrían encontrarlos.  
Sasuke y Sakura no se despegaban para nada y eso provocaba que Naruto pensara en Hinata cada que los veía, él también quería cazarse con Hinata así que grito…  
Naruto: Sakura!!! Teme!!! Cuando vuelvas para quedarte Dobe debemos hacer una boda doble!!!!  
Sasuke gritándole a Naruto: No me llames así Usuratonkachi! Pero tú eres un Dobe, quien va a quererse cazar con un bueno para nada como tú?...  
Naruto iba a gritarle de cosas a Sasuke y a golpearlo pero Sasuke continúo.  
Sasuke:… Cuando la encuentres yo seré tú padrino y tú el mío.  
Naruto estaba tan feliz y emocionado que le salto a Sasuke encima: DOBE!!!  
Sasuke: Pero te dije si consigues con quien casarte por que yo lo dudo mucho, o al menos de que estés con…  
Sakura: Si, con Hinata.  
Sasuke: Bien, no la dejes escapar, puede que sea la única chica en el mundo que se fije en ti.  
Naruto con mirada picara: Con que por eso te casaste con Sakura he mi querido Dobe!!! Por que nadie mas en el mundo se va a fijar en ti.  
Sasuke con superioridad: Yo soy muy codiciado valla a donde valla.  
Naruto: No de esa forma, sino como Sakura te ve, ella te ve con… como amor o algo así.  
Kakashi: bueno Naruto parece que no eres tan despistado como lo creía. Verdad chicos?  
Kakashi voltea a ver a los recién casados pero los ve con las caras muy rojas por el comentario de Naruto, Sasuke menea la cabeza para que no se le note el sonrojo pero no lo logra al ver a Sakura observándolo.  
Kakashi se ríe por lo bajo: Kukuku!!!  
///////////////////EN EL DESPACHO DE LA HOKAGE\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Hinata: Esta usted segura?  
Tsunade: Claro, bueno no he recibido ningún informe ni nada pero no hay de que preocuparse.  
Shizune: Pero Tsunade-sama, tienen en su poder un papel muy importante y que tal que los capturaron para quitárselo???  
Hinata: Naruto solo me dijo que era una misión fácil.  
Tsunade: Para ese mocoso todas las misiones son fáciles.  
Shizune: Tsunade creo que no esta ayudando a Hinata con ese comentario.  
Tsunade: Pero si tú eras la que hace un segundo dijo que los habían capturado.   
Hinata con una gotita en la cabeza U: Mejor ya me voy.   
Tsunade: Esta bien, hasta luego y no te preocupes por nada.   
Hinata salió del despacho mas preocupada que cuando entro pero al salir del edificio se encontró con Neji, pensó esconderse pero era lógico que la encontrara.  
Neji: Que haces aquí mi querida prima? Otra vez preocupada por Naruto?   
Hinata: Este, si primo.  
Neji: Ya te dije que pronto vendrá. Solo ha de estar disfrutando un poco.  
A Hinata le disgustaba esa idea, no era por nada pero por que iba a disfrutar sino estaba con Hinata.  
Neji como lo hizo en el examen Chunnin, pareció que le leía la mente: Que egoísta eres.  
Hinata se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo le provocaba escalofríos esa habilidad de Neji como de leer la mente: Por que lo dices primo?   
Neji: Tú sabes perfectamente por que lo digo, deja que Naruto se divierta un poco, hace años que no ve a Sasuke.   
Hinata: Entonces tú crees que este con Sasuke?  
Neji: Es lógico.  
TenTen alcanzo a los chicos: Hola Hinata, te sucede algo? Te veo un poco extraña.  
Hinata: Estoy bien, pero primo y si Naruto no regresa?  
TenTen con una gran sonrisa y secarle una lágrima que amenazaba con salir de uno de los ojos de Hinata: Si no regresa no podrá ser Hokage.   
////////////////////FLORERIA YAMANAKA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Ino se encontraba atendiendo en la florería de su familia cuando su madre entro por la puerta del local.  
Madre de Ino: Ino por que ya no ha venido tu amiguita, Sakura?  
Ino: Madre, desde hace mucho ella ya no es mi amiga.  
Madre: Como? Por que?  
Ino: Pues es que ella me quito a Sasuke no lo recuerdas? Aparte ahora quiere a mi Sai.  
Madre con intriga: Y quienes son esos chicos? Nunca me hablas nada de tus novios.  
Ino con cara de fastidio: Bueno, no han sido mis novios. Pero…  
Su madre la interrumpió: Entonces, no te los quito.  
Ino furiosa: Ya madre, déjame en paz.  
Madre: Solo quiero decir que fue una amiga que perdiste por una tontería, estoy casi segura de que tú la alejaste de tú lado y se veía tan buena persona.  
La madre de Ino se fue dejando a Ino con un dilema, tal vez las palabras de su madre era lo que necesitaba para entrar en razón.   
///////////////////EN UN BOSQUE DE LA ALDEA DEL ÁRBOL\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
En la noche todos entraron en el bosque para poderse retirar sin que nadie los pudiera ver.  
Kakashi fue el que se le ocurrió la idea, y estaba explicándole al grupo Hebi algunas aldeas que los estaban buscando para que no se aparecieran por allí. Sakura que estaba a un lado de Kakashi pudo observar como Sasuke la miraba y se adentraba en el bosque, Sakura entendió que quería que ella lo siguiera así que eso hizo. Se adentro en el bosque.  
Todo estaba un poco extraño, desde la forma de soplar del viento hasta la caída de las hojas. Pero pronto pudo ver a Sasuke.  
Se acerco a él y él muy rápido la agarro entre sus brazos, el movimiento fue un poco brusco y hasta torpe pero Sakura pensó que debía ser por que no se iban a ver en un buen tiempo.   
Sasuke rompió el silencio: Te Amo Sakura y siempre lo he hecho.  
Sakura extrañada: Yo también te Amo.  
Sasuke se separo un poco de ella para poderla ver a la cara: De verdad? Lo juras?  
Sakura cada vez más extrañada: Si, claro que lo juro.  
Sasuke: Que todo lo que esta aquí conste nuestro amor.  
Sakura ya no soportaba esta extraña situación: Estas bien?  
Sasuke: Claro que estoy bien, y mucho ya que tú me amas.  
Sakura sin dejar de pensar que todo esto era muy extraño correspondió al abrazo que Sasuke le acababa de brindar. Y luego ambos se besaron, no fue un beso como los de siempre sino que eran raros como todo.  
Entonces ocurrió algo muy extraño, salió de la nada una risa extraña que se hacia omnisciente y Sakura lo comprendió todo.  
Sakura junto sus dedos índice y medio de ambas manos y pronuncio: Liberar.  
Y al mismo tiempo 2 personas se aparecían ante ella.


	54. Gran Descepcion

Capitulo 54: "Gran Decepción"

Ya era tarde y la florería Yamanaka ya estaba por cerrar, Ino ese día se había quedado pensando en las palabras de su madre, al principio con enojo, como si su madre no supiera nada de ella pero después fue analizándolas palabras de una por una y encontró una muy linda, "amiga" pero encontró muchas muy feas y si las unes en una oración como lo hizo su madre eran aún peores como "la perdiste por una tontería" u otra como "tú la alejaste de tú lado".  
Ino después de un rato en la floristería, sin nadie pensó que tal vez su madre terina razón, es mas, estaba segura de que su madre tenía toda la razón.  
Ino estaba cerrando la puerta del local: Cuando llegue Sakura le pediré disculpas, de seguro ella me perdonará y volveremos a ser amigas.  
Con ese sentimiento Ino se fue a su alcoba donde se cambio y se metió a su cama a dormir.   
/////////////////////////////EN ALGUN MISTERIOSO LUGAR\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
¿?¿?: No puedo ir y enseñarles?  
¿?¿?: Cuantas veces te he dicho que no?  
¿?¿?: No seas grosero conmigo Itachi, solo quiero que vean el embarazo.  
Itachi: Mira Chloe no quiero ser grosero pero tú no me dejas de otra.  
Chloe: Pero va a ser su nieto.  
Itachi: Y eso que?  
Chloe: Que nunca se lo vas a mostrar?  
Itachi: Yo tengo mis planes.  
Chloe: Algún día me los contaras.  
Itachi: La verdad no lo sé.  
Chloe cabizbaja y dando un fuerte suspiro: Que decepción.  
Itachi: Yo nunca te prometí nada, nunca te trate así que digamos bien, entonces por que te decepcionas?  
Chloe: Por que creí que te lograría cambiar.  
Itachi aguantándose la risa: No lo creo.  
///////////////EN EL BOSQUE DE LA ALDEA DEL ÁRBOL\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Sakura tenía los ojos desorbitados, como había sucedido esto, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, la peor de todas.  
Sasuke: Sakura.  
Sakura con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente: Sa… su… ke…   
Sasuke mostro unos ojos rojos llenos de furia: No digas nada, esto se acabo.  
Sakura no entendía que había pasado, solo que había caído bajo un genjutsu, cuando ella volteo a ver donde se suponía se encontraba Sasuke solo vio a Sai.  
Karin: Ya vez? Por eso quise detener a Sai, quería que dejara en paz a tu Sakura pero me di cuenta que no era tu Sakura, y quise detener la boda.  
Sakura: Sasuke yo no…  
Sasuke dándole la espalda y gritándole: Cállate!!! Acabo de escuchar todo lo que se dijeron.  
Sakura llorando: Sasuke eso no era cierto.  
Sasuke: Pero lo juraste, yo lo oí todo.   
Sakura de pronto se sintió muy mareada, le dolía la cabeza y tenía un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo y eso la llevo a desmayarse pero Sai la atrapo, Sasuke hizo un gesto de mas molestia al ver esto.  
Sasuke miro hacia donde estaba Sakura que apenas pudo oír lo siguiente: Que decepcionante –tras decir esto Sasuke desactivo el Sharingan y bajo un poco la mirada, se sentía tan mal. Pero como todo buen Uchiha lo disimulo muy bien, bueno, casi muy bien por que Sakura se dio cuenta— Vámonos Karin.  
Karin daba saltos de alegría y espero un poco para que Sasuke se fuera y entonces le dijo a Sai: El plan salió a la perfección.  
Sai acogía a Sakura en sus brazos mientras le susurraba al oído: Todo estará bien mi Sakura, no lo necesitamos, tú y yo estaremos juntos al fin.   
El viento soplaba tristemente, la pareja recién casada acababa de caer en una trampa para separarlos, nadie estuvo como testigo, nadie podría ayudarlos, convencer a Sasuke de que todo fue un maldito genjutsu.


	55. Especial de Sasuke

Holaaaa!!!! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios tan hermosos, y hoy les traigo el especial de Sasuke, es un capitulo donde veremos los sentimientos de Sasuke con una canción de Queen.  
En la parte de hasta abajo vienen especificaciones.

Capitulo 55: "Especial de Sasuke"

Sasuke se encontraba en una habitación con el equipo Hebi, estaban hablando de las cosas que iban a hacer de ahora en adelante y sobre todo como iban a derrotar a Itachi sin la ayuda de Konoha.  
Todos habían escuchado a Sasuke decir que ya no recibirían ayuda de Konoha y aunque Karin estaba muy feliz por ese hecho Suigetsu y Juugo no.  
Sasuke: …y recuerden no hay tiempo para ser nosotros ni hay lugar para nosotros ((aunque ella siempre tenía un lugar para mi))  
Sasuke agito la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.  
Sasuke: ((Que es esta cosa que nos crea sueños?)) En la mente de Sasuke pasa la imagen de Sakura en los brazos de Sai ((Pero luego nos los quita))((Pero tal vez si no e hubiera ido con Orochimaru…))((Quien quiere vivir para siempre?))   
El chico del cabello negro-azulado se da cuenta de que sus compañeros lo miran con extrañeza así que continúa diciendo: No hay oportunidad para nosotros. Está todo decidido para nosotros, y si hay que morir en el intento eso haremos. Ya que este mundo tiene sólo un buen momento desechado para nosotros.  
El momento todos supieron que lo decía por Sakura y Karin se sintió un poco mal pero no dijo nada.   
Sasuke: ((Si, todo fue la culpa de ese maldito con mente torcida))((Quien demonios va a querer vivir para siempre?))((Yo no quisiera vivir para siempre)) En su mente vuelven a aparecer imágenes de Sakura, su linda Sakura ((Yo la amaría por siempre si fuera inmortal))((Pero quien se atrevería a amar para siempre, cuando el amor esta destinado a morir))  
Justo cuando Suigetsu pensaba decir algo Sasuke lo interrumpió: Pueden irse.  
Sasuke se quedo solo en una habitación con un gran ventanal y con sus brazos doblados se recargo en el y su cabeza quedo recortada donde sus brazos se cruzan.  
Sasuke se puso a pensar en Sakura: ((Pero si ella toco mis lagrimas con sus labios el día de nuestra boda, toco mi mundo con sus finos dedos.))((Pudimos haber estado el uno para el otro para siempre))((Pudimos habernos amado para siempre))((El siempre no existe))((El siempre es nuestro hoy))Sasuke estaba pensando en la felicidad que Sakura le daba, al menos hasta el día de su boda, al pensar en el día después de su boda ya no quería saber nada de Sakura, y un ultimo pensamiento lo invadió antes de acostarse en su cama((Pero quien esperaría por mi para siempre?))

Bueno ese fue el especial de Sasuke, el siguiente capitulo va a ser normal.   
Ahora les dejo la letra de la canción y la traducción.   
Artista: Queen.  
Canción: Who wants to live forever?  
Disco: Greatest hits vol. II   
Letra Original

Who wants to live forever?  
There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever...?

There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us 

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever? 

Who dares to love forever?  
When love must die

But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips   
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today

Who waits forever anyway?

Traducción

Quien quiere vivir para siempre?  
No hay tiempo para nosotros  
No hay lugar para nosotros  
Qué es esta cosa que crea nuestros sueños que a pesar de todo se nos escapan  
Quién quiere vivir para siempre  
Quién quiere vivir para siempre   
No hay oportunidad para nosotros  
Está todo decidido para nosotros  
Este mundo tiene sólo un buen momento desechado para nosotros  
Quién quiere vivir para siempre   
Quién quiere vivir para siempre  
Quién se atrevería a amar para siempre  
Cuando el amor debe morir   
Mas toca mis lágrimas con tus labios  
Toca mi mundo con tus dedos  
Y podemos tener para siempre  
Y podemos amar para siempre  
Para siempre es nuestro día de hoy  
Quién quiere vivir para siempre  
Quién quiere vivir para siempre   
Para siempre es nuestro día de hoy  
Quien espera para siempre de cualquier manera


	56. El que no es bienvenido

Capitulo 56: "El que no es bienvenido".  
Ya habían pasado lentamente los días, y al mes de la feliz boda Sakura no se encontraba como una feliz novia, ella estaba en su cama, disimulando estar dormida para que ni Kogurame ni nadie intentará hablar con ella ni tratar de animarla. Ninguna palabra de aliento funcionaba, lo que hacia era hacerla sentir más mal.  
No solo se sentía mal mentalmente por todo lo que había sucedido sino que había estado sintiéndose asqueada, tenía ganas de vomitar y le dolía la cabeza, como si su propio cuerpo se odiara por no darse cuenta de la trampa desde un principio.  
Sakura recostada con la mirada perdida: ((Por que? Por que????))  
Alguien toco la puerta y eso hizo que Sakura reaccionara.  
Sakura: ((Apenas son las 2 y ya van 12 visitas, bueno ayer me visitaron 54 veces)) –Quien?  
Naruto: Soy yo.   
Sakura: Naruto, no tengo muchas ganas de ver a nadie.  
¿?¿?: Pero necesito hablar contigo.  
Sakura de la nada enfureció: ((Esa voz, como se atreve a venir aquí???))  
Sakura se levanto de la gran cama matrimonial, con la pijama puesta salió de su habitación y se encontró a 2 chicos, uno era su mejor amigo pero el otro sujeto era la ultima persona que quería ver en el mundo.  
Sakura jalo a Sai del brazo; Sai y Naruto la siguieron, al parecer se dirigían a la salida.  
Sai: No me eches, tenemos que hablar.  
Sakura furiosa: Quien te dice que te estoy echando? Vamos a afuera.  
Naruto preocupado casi corriendo para poder llevarle el paso a su amiga: Que sucede Sakura?  
Sakura: Sai y yo vamos a tener un pequeño encuentro para que aclaremos unos asuntos.  
Los 3 chicos llegaron al jardín de la familia Uchiha donde no hay más que pasto para poder pelear o entrenar sin impedimentos.  
Sakura empezó a intentar golpear a Sai pero este esquivaba los golpes para no morir y entre golpe y golpe Sakura le decía: Vamos Sai, no te sentías muy valiente hace unos segundos para poder venir a buscarme después de haber arruinado mi vida???  
Sai esquivándolos: Yo venía a ofrecerte mis disculpas.  
Sakura: Pues no las acepto. –La chica pelirrosa seguía enviando golpes sin piedad, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de darle pero el con un jutsu de dibujos en su cuaderno lograba despistarla.  
En un momento Sakura logro sujetar a Sai del cuello, lo levanto por los aires con su fuerza sobrehumana y mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos jade que ahora estaban fríos como el hielo le dijo: Por que no he de matarte ahora mismo?  
Sai dejando de intentar escaparse: Si quieres hazlo pero…  
No pudo acabar de hablar ya que Sakura lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago sacándole sangre por la boca, la cual callo en las mejillas de Sakura, Naruto estaba aterrado con la escena, nunca había visto a su amiga de esa forma, parecía que disfrutaba ver la sangre de Sai y ver el dolor en su cara, en ese momento Sakura aventó el cuerpo de Sai al pasto.  
Naruto casi automáticamente: SAKURA!!!! –La chica solo volteó a ver al chico con una mirada tan tranquila y hasta amigable con Naruto y le sonrió. Para ella parecía que era lo mas natural del mundo dejar a punto de morir a alguien y sobre todo de la forma que lo hizo, sin piedad alguna ni remordimiento.  
Ni Sakura ni Naruto hablaban, estaban ellos parados en el patio con un cuerpo inconsciente entre ellos y con una fresca briza agitándoles el cabello cuando en un segundo Sakura se desplomo al suelo, ella gritaba y se agitaba y de la nada todo fue silencio ella se había quedado inconsciente también.  
///////////////////////HOSPITAL DE KONOHA\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Unas horas más tarde en el Hospital de Konoha se encontraban Kogurame y Naruto en la sala de espera, hasta el momento nadie más se había enterado del altercado de Sakura y Sai, Tsunade ya había curado a Sai, unas cuantas hemorragias internas y aunque estuvo al borde de la muerte no había habido complicaciones.  
En cambio con Sakura había estado un buen rato y no había salido a decirle nada a Kogurame ni a Naruto lo cual tenía preocupados a ambos.  
Kogurame ya le tenía demasiado cariño, cuando Sakura regreso hecha trisas de la ultimo encuentro que tubo con Sasuke, él se encargo de que nadie la molestara, que la dejaran tranquila y con pequeños detalles como la comida en una bandeja cuando despertaba o unas flores intentaba alegrarla. Pero nada estaba funcionando, ella muy cortésmente le agradecía pero no se sentía mejor, hasta quiso irse de la mansión Uchiha pero Kogurame no se lo permitió. Ya que los padres de Sakura estaban en una pequeña misión de la cual nadie sabía nada y no había habido noticias de ellos en un buen tiempo. No podía dejarla que estuviera sola. No en su estado.  
La Hokage de la aldea salió de la sala de terapia intensiva y fue invadida por preguntas por parte del rubio hiperactivo.  
Naruto: Como esta Sakura? Es muy grave lo que le hicieron? Que le hicieron? Por que reacciono de esa forma con Sai? Usted cree que exagero?  
Con tantas preguntas Kogurame se quedo callado, esperaba la respuesta a esas y a mas preguntas que hizo el rubio.  
Tsunade: No le hemos hecho ninguna operación, solo un chequeo.  
Naruto: Pero por que ha tardado tanto?  
Tsunade: No he dicho que no era importante el chequeo. Sakura no tenía por que desmayarse, no estaba agotada aparte desayuno apropiadamente, ese desmayo me tenía un poco preocupada pero… --La Hokage voltea a ver a Kogurame—Te ha hablado de algunos dolores?  
Kogurame se preocupo: ((Dolores, estuvo teniendo dolores y no me di cuenta? Como puede ser eso posible)) –No, creo que no.  
Tsunade tomo aire y suspiro pesadamente y se tomo su tiempo, eso hizo que los 2 sujetos con los que hablaba se preocuparan un poco: Sakura esta embarazada.


	57. El pasar del tiempo

Capitulo 57: "El pasar del tiempo"

A Sakura la vida le había dado muchas vueltas en muy poco tiempo, desde el día en el que se entero que iba a ser madre le pasaron cosas tanto buenas como terribles, Ino le había pedido perdón por todas las veces que la trato mal, le habían asignado el equipo ANBU del que se había hecho amiga en las veces que vio a Sasuke, había hablado con Sai el cual dijo que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos cuando se alió con Karin y que se lamentaba terriblemente haberlo hecho. Pero también había tragos amargos como la muerte de sus padres en esa extraña misión de la que nadie sabía nada.  
Mas que nada le dolía que Sasuke no viera como iba su embarazo, que no pasaran momentos felices de parejas al saber de que un nuevo miembro de la familia venía en camino pero mas que cualquier cosa le dolía hasta lo mas hondo de su corazón que ni siquiera supiera que ella estaba embarazada, pero probablemente no le interese.  
Para Sakura su hijo lo era todo, su vida giraba en torno a ese embarazo y todo lo que tenga referencia a él era de suma importancia. La chica de ojos jade brillantes ese hijo era la muestra de que alguna vez se amaron, al igual que la argolla que aunque no lo sepan, los dos siguen usando. Por algún extraño motivo Sasuke no se ha quitado esa argolla para nada, ya hasta Itachi la vio y aunque le hizo burlas a Sasuke, él no se la quito.  
En la aldea todos sabían quien era el padre del niño y Sakura lo admitía abiertamente pero claro con mucha tristeza, ella estaba orgullosa de lo que su hijo es, es hijo de Sasuke Uchiha pero no podía evitar sentirse triste de no tener al padre cerca de ella, no podía evitar hacer sonrisas falsas por que no se sentía nada feliz, ni podía evitar seguir yendo a ese lago todas las noches a llorar sus penas.  
Esa era la verdad.  
Sakura Haruno ya no era enteramente feliz, ni por mucho que lo intentara podía dejar de pensar en él. Sus 24 horas eran 12 horas pensando en el y las otras 12 soñaba con él.  
Pero no podía dejarse llevar por la depresión, si se sentía morir, pero la razón por la cual luchaba era ese bebe creciendo dentro de ella, ese bebe se merecía ser feliz, tener una vida alegre y de eso se encargaría Sakura. Aunque no estaba sola, Naruto, Kakashi, Kogurame, Tsunade, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Sai y toda la aldea entera se preocupaban por el bien estar del Bebe.  
//////////////////DESPACHO DEL HOKAGE\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Una mañana soleada y bella como cualquier otra, Sakura iba a ver los resultados de su ultrasonido de su 4 mes de embarazo al despacho de Tsunade.  
Sakura: Buenos días Tsunade-sama.  
Tsunade: Buenos días Sakura. Tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo.  
Sakura se alarmo al escuchar esto: Algo anda mal con mi bebe? No me he sentido mal y he seguido todas sus instrucciones.  
Tsunade sonriendo: No es nada de eso Sakura, aquí están unos documentos con un resumen de tú estado, felicidades, va a ser un sano varón.  
Sakura escucho esas palabras encantadas y se puso a ver el resumen de su estado, hasta Tsunade noto esa alegría en sus ojos.  
Tsunade: No me digas que vas a ponerle de nombre "Sasuke"?  
Sakura sonriendo: Es una sorpresa. –La chica de los cabellos rosas dejo de sonreír y pregunto—De que quería que habláramos entonces?  
Tsunade se puso un poco mas seria y entrelazando las manos: Es acerca de la misión de tus padres. –Sakura dio un pequeño salto en la silla. —La misión que les fue encomendada era buscar a la chica con la que Itachi se ha estado viendo.  
Sakura recordó una conversación de algo de esa chica: Chloe.  
Tsunade: Si, Chloe se ha dejado ver por algunas aldeas pero no se queda mucho tiempo en ninguna, y según el último informe de tus padres antes de morir, ella también esta embarazada.  
En otras circunstancias seria lindo pensar que los 2 hijos de la rama principal de la familia Uchiha van a ser padres. Pero en estas no. Era muy extraño por que no se sabe nada de estos 2 futuros padres ni de sus planes.  
Tsunade: Por que Itachi quería tener un hijo? si no quisiera tenerlo mataría a Chloe sin ningún remordimiento pero no lo ha hecho y al parecer siguen viéndose. Que planes tendrá Itachi?  
Sakura tratando de tranquilizarse aunque piensa lo mismo que Tsunade: Pero que tiene eso que ver conmigo?  
Tsunade: Que si quiere hacer algo con ese bebe, algún experimento o algo fuera de lo normal por ser un heredero del Sharingan y algo saliese mal… …y si se entera de tu hijo…  
Sakura con los ojos bien abiertos: Intentaría quitármelo.  
Tsunade: Bueno, no sabemos de las intenciones de Itachi pero por si acaso quiero que siempre traigas esto contigo.  
Sakura toma un pequeño radio de gran alcance: Para que es esto?  
Tsunade: Los integrantes de tu equipo ANBU tienen uno también y a donde sea que te encuentres ellos pueden ir a tu rescate.  
Sakura aunque no encontraba muy útiles los comunicadores lo acepto sin hacer ningún comentario y se marcho del despacho, afuera lo estaba esperando Naruto, que se encargaba de acompañarla a donde ella tuviese que ir.  
Ella agradecía mucho tener un gran amigo como Naruto.


	58. La gran y respetable Familia Uchiha

Capitulo 58: "La gran y respetable familia Uchiha"

Eran las 5 de la mañana en el despacho de Tsunade, la Hokage se había quedado dormida sobre los papeles de su escritorio la noche anterior. Pero un ruido la despertó.  
Izumo y Kotetsu entraron ruidosamente en el despacho de la Godaime y sin pedir permiso alguno empezaron a gritar muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.  
Izumo: Tsunade-sama debe ver estos. –Pero Kotetsu lo interrumpía.  
Kotetsu: Es sorprendente!!!! Yo no me lo podía creer.  
Izumo lo interrumpía diciendo: Es demasiado importante.  
Kotetsu terciaba diciendo: No se quede así venga a verlo!!!  
Izumo: Como Hokage debe venir lo mas pronto posible!!!  
Tsunade no entendía nada de lo que los ninjas trataban de explicarle, estaba acabada de despertar y el colmo fue ver a Shizune y Sakura entrando por la puerta gritando cosas parecidas a las de Izumo y Kotetsu.  
Sakura agitando los brazos: TSUNADE-SAMA!!!  
Shizune: Nos acabamos de informar que…   
Kotetsu: Vamos haga algo!!!  
Sakura: Me esta escuchando Tsunade-sama?  
Shizune: Es de suma importancia que…  
Izumo: Tienen razón debemos marcharnos.  
De la nada el despacho de Tsunade se quedo vacio, todos lo ninjas que hasta hace un momento se encontraban gritando e interrumpiendo al otro, se encontraban afuera del despacho calladitos y esperando a la Hokage.  
Tsunade sin haber entendido nada pero sabiendo que era muy importante se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, allí los 4 ninjas empezaron a avanzar muy velozmente hacia la salida del edificio.  
Una vez fuera de la mansión Hokage, Tsunade por primera vez en el día dijo algo: Shizune, que esta pasando.  
Shizune con cara de ofendida: Pues que no nos escucho? Bueno ahora es tarde para explicar, tiene que verlo usted misma lo mas pronto posible.  
Tsunade pensó en preguntarle a Sakura, ella seguramente si le diría y no podría negarse por que ella era su maestra pero noto a Sakura muy extraña, así que decidió no preguntar nada y seguir el camino que se dirigía cerca de las villas de los grandes Clanes de Konoha, para ser exactos el del Clan Uchiha.  
Conforme se iban acercando podían ver el humo de la comida que se estaba reparando en las casas, lo cual no sorprendió a nadie pues en las casas habitaban inquilinos que rentaban las casas de la familia Uchiha, pero al entrar en la villa Uchiha todo lo que había tenia lo símbolos de la familia Uchiha en el, algo no estaba como siempre.  
Todos siguieron caminando con dirección a la casa principal de la familia Uchiha, Tsunade se fue percatando de que la gente que empezaba a hacer sus actividades diarias estaba vestida con ropa que en la espalda tenia bordado el símbolo Uchiha y la misma Tsunade se sorprendió de reconocer algunos miembros del Clan Uchiha.  
Shizune saco de su ensimismamiento a Tsunade: Le dijimos que era importante.  
Tsunade no contesto nada ya que ahora se encontraban en la mansión principal del Clan y Sakura ya estaba pasando y haciendo señas para que entraran.  
Así lo hicieron todos y al momento se quitaban los zapatos. Una vez dentro se encontraron con Kogurame que les mostro el camino a la sala de visitas, donde se encontraban Fugaku y Mikoto, los padres de Sasuke, sentados, esperándolos.  
La Hokage no cabía en su asombro: Como pasó todo esto?  
Fugaku: Entiendo su sorpresa. Así que le explicare todo lo que recuerdo.   
////////////////////RECUERDOS\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Todo el clan estaba teniendo un día como todos los demás en la dimensión alterna donde Itachi los tenía.  
En el cielo se podían escuchar voces. Al principio no se podían reconocer, pero después de un poco la voz era inconfundiblemente la del hijo prodigio que todo el Clan amaba. Itachi.  
Itachi: No podrás vencerme.  
Al parecer Itachi estaba hablando con otra persona.  
De la nada todo obscurecía o se iluminaba precipitadamente, la dimensión alterna estaba perdiendo su poder, estaba desapareciendo.  
Entonces Itachi no solo estaba hablando con alguien, estaba peleando y al parecer estaba a punto de perder.  
La voz de Itachi se hacia presente en todos los lugares: Ya no te quedan amigos. –La vos de Itachi se oía entrecortadamente y cansada— Ya solo estamos tú… y yo.  
Una voz que no se había oído anteriormente empezó a hablar: Ellos no eran mis amigos, todos ellos sabían que podían morir mientras me ayudaban pero aún así dieron su vida por mi venganza.  
Itachi: Que lindas palabras hermanito, las pondrás en sus lapidas? Jajaja, olvide que de esta noche no sobrevivirás.  
/////////////////FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Fugaku: Después de eso nadie hablo solo se oían ruidos de la pelea y después aparecimos aquí.   
Tsunade: Pero… estas casas habían sido… ocupadas por otras personas.  
Mikoto: Si pero Kogurame y esta bella jovencita ya tenían todo listo para una ocasión como esta. –La madre de Sasuke señala a la chica pelirrosa que ya tenía unos 8 meces de embarazo.   
Tsunade volteo a ver a Sakura.  
Sakura empezó a hablar: Las personas que alquilaban las casas sabían que su estancia podía durar muy poco ya que en cualquier momento la familia Uchiha volvería.  
Fugaku: Bueno usted es la nueva Hokage cierto? Quisiera que habláramos usted y yo de lo que va a venir en un futuro cercano.  
La cabeza del clan Uchiha y la Hokage entraron en una sala aún más privada donde nadie más podía entrar. Sakura se sentía incomoda y se dispuso a marcharse.  
Sakura se levanta: Con su permiso, voy a recoger mis cosas para irme.  
Mikoto: Espera.


	59. La familia de Itachi

Capitulo 59: La familia de Itachi.  
Sakura se detuvo al oír a la madre de Sasuke hablar.  
Sakura sonriendo ampliamente con sus bellos ojos cerrados: Sucede algo?  
Mikoto: Me dijiste que tu nombre es Sakura cierto?  
Sakura abriendo los ojos y poniendo una cara de intriga: Si, por que? Hay algo que ande mal?  
Mikoto sonriendo: No, no es nada malo, no te preocupes, es que Sasuke me conto mucho acerca de ti.  
Sakura al oír esto se sorprendió casi en igual medida de que se sonrojo.  
Mikoto se percato de esto y continuo: Ese hijo que esperas es de Sasuke cierto?  
Sakura cambio de semblante nuevamente mostrándose un poco triste lo cual no paso desapercibidamente para la madre de Sasuke: Si, es de Sasuke.  
Mikoto mostrándose preocupada: Que es lo que sucede?  
Sakura sonriendo fingidamente: No es nada.  
Mikoto: Cuéntame.  
Sakura: Es que Sasuke y yo nos casamos.  
Mikoto intrigada: Y eso es bueno o malo, lo digo por tu…  
Sakura la interrumpió precipitadamente y con lagrimas amenazando por salir: Claro que es bueno!!! Lo que sucede es que…  
Mikoto: Vamos dime.  
Sakura: Sasuke cree que lo engañe.   
Mikoto acercándose a ella y abrazándola como una madre a su hija: Estoy segura que no fue así.  
//////////EN UN BOSQUE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR\\\\\\\\\\\  
Era una noche obscura, él había sido perseguido por unos sujetos que acompañaban a un joven muy guapo y a la vez muy parecido a él.  
Itachi estaba en el bosque, estaba lloviendo y sabía que no debía avanzar más o sino la podrían ver, y era lo último que quería.  
Un chico de cabello grisáceo: Pagaras por lo de tu clan.  
Itachi peleo un rato con ese joven, primero fue un poco torpe por que ya estaba muy cansado pero después memorizo su forma de pelear con la espada y fue fácil matarlo.  
La chica de cabello rojo se acerco al cuerpo de su compañero: Suigetsu!!! Suigetsu!!! Sasuke Suigetsu esta…  
Sasuke: Déjalo Karin, tenemos que acabar con Itachi. –Tras decir esto Sasuke se adelanta para atacar a su hermano.  
La chica lloró unas cuantas lágrimas pero se levanto.  
Sasuke y Karin estaban siguiendo a Itachi, pero al parecer estaban moviéndose en círculos, Itachi no quería que fueran a algún lugar, de eso se dio cuenta Karin, pero cuando quiso avanzar hacia donde Itachi no quería cayo muerta al suelo, Itachi la había matado.  
Juugo apareció detrás de Itachi y lo golpeo dejándolo muy mal herido. Gracias a los graves cortes que le ha proporcionado Sasuke y la desgastadora pelea con Suigetsu Itachi estaba muy cansado. Pero no lo suficiente como para que cuando Juugo intento atacarlo nuevamente jugar con su mente y dejarlo muerto por dentro, era como estar en estado vegetativo pero al poco rato dejo de respirar y finalmente Juugo también murió.  
Itachi con la voz entrecortada: No podrás vencerme. Ya no te quedan amigos. Ya solo estamos tú… y yo.  
Sasuke serio y tranquilo como si no tuviera sentimientos: Ellos no eran mis amigos, todos ellos sabían que podían morir mientras me ayudaban pero aún así dieron sus vidas por mi venganza.  
Itachi en tono burlesco: Que lindas palabras hermanito, las pondrás en sus lapidas? Jajaja olvide que de esta noche no sobrevivirás.  
Los dos Uchiha se atacaron con todo lo que contaban, había destellos de espadas, y chorros de sangre brotaban de unas manchas que se movían a alta velocidad.  
Lo más curioso de toda la situación es que ninguno de los portadores del Sharingan lo estaba usando, tal vez por el cansancio o por que en realidad no funcionaría contra el otro. Barrera de sangre, esa era la verdad, la barrera de sangre impedía ser de uso fatal… a los hermanos.  
Itachi y Sasuke estaban demasiado cansados, los dos creían que no sobrevivirían entonces Itachi golpeo fuertemente a Sasuke en el estomago sacándole todo el aire y dejándolo tirado sobre el suelo. Sasuke solo pudo ver como Itachi tomaba dirección hacia una parte del bosque a la que al parecer no quería ir.  
Itachi corría entre los arboles: ((Tengo que decírselo))  
Itachi llego a una parte del bosque donde solo se encontraba una pequeña cabaña, entro apresuradamente y hay encontró a 2 mujeres una era joven y bella, con una piel tersa y unos ojos obscuros que reflejaban lo ojos negros y afilados del Uchiha mayor.  
La otra mujer era muy vieja y se dio la vuelta para que la luz de la única vela de la habitación alumbrará al pequeño bebe que sostenía en brazos.  
El hijo de Itachi había nacido ya.  
Itachi se acerco para recibir a su primogénito y una vez con el bebe en los brazos se acerco a Chloe.   
Itachi casi en un susurro le dice a Chloe pero sin separar los ojos de su hijo: De verdad Te Amo!  
La señora que ayudo a Chloe en el parto salió de la habitación pero se escucho un grito ahogado Itachi se iba a levantar. Pero Chloe lo detuvo.  
Chloe con sudor en su frente y sin levantarse de la cama: No, déjalo. Así los 3 estaremos… juntos siempre.  
Cuando Sasuke entro en la habitación se encontró con una escena un poco extraña, su hermano estaba recostado en una pequeña y vieja cama, con una mujer que estaba agotada y un pequeño bulto entre los brazos de ambos, todo estaba apenas iluminado por la luz de una pequeña vela que estaba a punto de consumirse.  
Itachi sin soltar ni a la chica ni al bebe: Hazlo Sasuke…hermano.  
A Sasuke por primera vez después de muchos años le dio alegría escuchar de la boca de Itachi la palabra "hermano" y dudo en asesinarlos pero escucho la voz de la joven.   
Chloe: No te preocupes, nos harás un bien, en el "trabajo" de Itachi no lo dejan verme y así estaremos los 3 juntos.  
Sasuke se acerco a ellos se sentó en la cama a lo que Itachi y Chloe lo imitaron Sasuke abrazo a la pareja Uchiha y a su pequeño bebe.   
Sasuke: Como se llama el bebe?  
Chloe: Itachi.  
Sasuke: Le contaré todo a mamá, le habría encantado haberlos conocido.  
Todos sonrieron pero como tenían las caras ocultas en el cuerpo de otra persona nadie lo notaba, Sasuke apretó con mas fuerza a todos y de la nada un destello azul invadió toda la habitación, el Chidori que liberó por todo su cuerpo dio resultado, Itachi padre e hijo y Chloe habían fallecido.


	60. Aviso

Hola Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Bueno me da mucha pena decirles que son todos los capítulos que tengo, mi FanFic estaba publicado en otra web pero esa misma tuvo una actualizacion en donde muchas cosas se perdieron, entre ellos borraron los FanFics que ya estaban completos y ya no tenían lectores nuevos, desgraciadamente perdí el archivo de word y la página borró mi tema, es por eso que hasta aqui me puedo quedar.

Tengo otros trabajos, muchos one-shoot pero de momento solo los puedo subir en mi FC SasuSaku, si quieren les puedo dejar el link para que se den una vuelta

FC SasuSaku .tl

Foro SasuSaku .com/

Yo soy la webmaster de ambos, y en realidad son la misma cosa!

Espero verlos por allí, hay muchas cosas bonitas como temas para celular, teorias SasuSaku, pruebas, calendarios, doushinjis, en fin muchas cosas, haber si se animan.

Nos vemos luego!

Besos, bye.


End file.
